<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serial by Basic_Witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102913">Serial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Witch/pseuds/Basic_Witch'>Basic_Witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bullied Sam Winchester, Diabetic Sam Winchester, Graphic Description, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Winchester - Freeform, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Necrophilia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perversion, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Stalker, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Young Hunters (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Witch/pseuds/Basic_Witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John has moved Sam and Dean to yet another new town, he thinks his boy’s are safe while he’s away on a case. Little does he know however that there is a great evil lurking after his youngest son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A creepy start. Feel free to comment any input or thoughts, feed back is loved xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam groaned in the back seat of the car. Yet again he was off for another new start in a new town “I just don’t see why we couldn’t stay just a bit longer, I liked that school. I had friends there” Dean turned to give Sam a warning look. Silently telling the boy to shut up. Sam just returned the look to his brother.</p>
<p>“The job was done. Now there’s a new one. You go where i say” </p>
<p>Sam huffed at his father’s words. Folding his arms and leaning back into the seat annoyed. “Dean, when we get to this town I need you to enrol Sammy in school, I have just enough time to get you boys to the motel then I have to head” Sam scoffed unsurprised.</p>
<p>“Of course you’re leaving again. Why am I not surprised” </p>
<p>John’s grip on the wheel tightened and Dean again scowled at Sam. “You better watch your mouth boy” He gritted. Sam could hear the serious tone in his father’s voice and decided not to go against it. He knew his father was capable enough to kill the things he does and that’s a side of John Sam doesn’t want to piss off. </p>
<p>“Yes Sir, I get Sam a school” </p>
<p>The obedience seemed to calm the man down slightly as he simply nodded towards his eldest. Sam just rolled his eyes. He never quite understood his brothers soldier act towards his father, the devotion he had for him. </p>
<p>The motel looked just like the countless others that they had stayed in before. Sam crinkled his nose as he entered the room, the questioning smell violating his nostrils. He threw his bags onto one of the beds, sitting down next to it as he watched his father talk to Dean. </p>
<p>“I’ve paid for three weeks, here’s extra money for food. Don’t waste it! I’ll be back in three weeks, remember salt the doors and windows and Dean...” </p>
<p>“Watch out for Sammy” Dean finished for the man. John nodded again and Dean hugged the man tightly. John smiled lightly giving his son an encouraging pat on the back as he did. John looked at Sam who still had a face that could turn milk sour on. </p>
<p>John had the feeling his younger son would give him the same loving goodbye. “Alright boys, be careful and look after one another” Sam just rolled his eyes and John swung his bag back over his shoulder and headed back towards the impala. </p>
<p>Dean waited until the familiar growl of the cars engine had faded away into the distance before turning round to Sam “Why do you always have to be such a bitch!” He demanded walking up to the young boy and hitting on the back of the head. </p>
<p>“Ow!” </p>
<p>Sam complied rubbing his head “Don’t pretend that you enjoy being shipped about all the time, I know there’s been a few girls that you didn’t want to leave” Sam stated tears coming to his eyes. Dean sat down on the bed next to the boy. The puppy dog look that he brother had on always made him give in, he wrapped an arm around the his brothers shoulder. </p>
<p>“I know it sucks Sammy but dad is saving the world, who else can say that about their parents” </p>
<p>When Sam didn’t agree with him Dean tried to look for alternative ways to cheer his brother up. </p>
<p>“Tell you what. Why don’t I make some of my mac and cheese tonight, you know the one with the marshmallow fluff and we watch a horror together, I’ll even go out a get some popcorn and soda. Dad doesn’t need to know” </p>
<p>Sam lifted his head smirking at his brother liking the idea </p>
<p>“Go on Then”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy twisted and screamed behind the gag as he felt the knife slice his skin again and again. </p>
<p>“Hush hush little one, you’ll only make it worse” </p>
<p>The man’s voice whispered in the boy’s ear. The voice only made him feel more afraid as the drew his knife down the boy’s body again. The boy begged and pleaded through his gag. Pleading for his life but another part of him was also craving death. He had been locked up for so long.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t of defied me like that you little whore. Little boys like you always let me down!” </p>
<p>The boy cried as he tried to pull himself away from the chains holding him. The gag slipped from his mouth and he was able to speak again “Please please I’m sorry I didn’t mean to run I just miss my mum so much, I’m all she has! Please don’t kill me! I’m so sorry!” The man lowered his blade ever so slightly.</p>
<p>He stared into the boy’s watery and begging eyes. He placed a hand on the boy’s cheek, wiping away his tears. </p>
<p>“But I told you, I was your family now!”</p>
<p>The man stabbed the knife into the boy’s chest. The boy gasped and choked as blood poured from his mouth. He looked up at the man who only smirked devilishly at him. He coughed again spitting blood onto the man. </p>
<p>“Dirty little..” </p>
<p>The boy never got to hear the end of the sentence as the man slashed his knife across the his throat, killing him. His head hung low and the blood poured down his body and onto the floor. </p>
<p>“Pity, really Thought I’d found the one” </p>
<p>The man wiped his blade on an old cloth form his table. He unhooked the boy and lay him in his arms surrounded in a pool of his own blood. The man brushed his hair gently away from his face “Was such a pretty thing too” He tutted trying to think of the good times he and his pet had together. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, lovely. You’re weren’t it but I know my perfect boy is out there somewhere and i will find him” </p>
<p>He kissed the recently departed boy on the cheek as he lay him on the floor. The man moved to collect his camera from the table top and snapped a few pictures of his recent work. Placing each polaroid on the table. The man them got scissors and cut a large lock of hair and tied it with some string. </p>
<p>The man could feel himself getting aroused as he preformed his rituals “Look what you’ve done to me, you know you have to fix this now” he smirked as he flipped the boy’s body over feeling harder at the sight on the blood on his pale skin. </p>
<p>“How about we have one last time together before I move town and continue my search” </p>
<p>The man paused as if he was hearing the young boy response before he chuckled and freed himself for his jeans and thrust his large member into the unwilling body. Defiling it on eve again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day was always the worst. Sam sulked majority of the walk to the school building. Dean noticed this and did what he always did. Tried to make him feel better.</p><p>“It’s gonna be fine Sammy, you’ll find the group of nerds in no time” </p><p>Sam just rolled his eyes. The rest of the walk was Dean asking the younger one if he had all his school supplies and his butterfly knife to which Sam was never really comfortable taking. “Yes Dean alright? “ he muttered as they arrived at the steps of the building. </p><p>“I’ll be here to pick you up at three, phone me if you plan to stay late” </p><p>Sam nodded and went to head up the stairs but arms grabbed him and pulled him back crushing him against their body “Dean let me go!” Sam struggled. Dean chuckled to himself before responding. </p><p>“Now you have a great first day kiddo and make plenty of friends! I love you so much! And I’m gonna miss you!” </p><p>He planted over exaggerated kisses on Sam’s head. The boy eventually escaped from his older brother and could hear laughter from other kids around them.</p><p> “Gee thanks Dee! Now I’m a laughing stock!” </p><p>Sam moaned ignoring the shit eating grin Dean had plastered on his face. The older boy ruffled Sam’s hair. </p><p>“Didn’t think I’d let you go so easily did you? But dude in all seriousness remember to take your insulin alright, last thing you want is to pass out on your first day” </p><p>Sam nodded knowingly as the bell rand to signify the start of the day “See ya Dean” Dean waved the boy off. He waited until he made sure Sam was inside the building. Before he moved on further into the town. Hit would be good for him to find a job somewhere, something to help make more money for them both.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The building looked so much smaller on the outside but as soon as Sam walked past the front door it was like a skyscraper. The watched as many students rushed and yelled about. Some struggling to get there lockers open, other gossiping and whispering clearly about others. Sam turned his attention to the office women. </p><p>“Hello dearly, how can I help?”</p><p>She asked in a very sweetly, almost sickening voice. Sam cleared his throat “I’m Sam Wesson. It’s my first day, I was told to here for my timetable, homeroom and locker number?” The women smiled and checked her files. Sam watched as she ran her finger down her list. He just prayed that he said the right name this time round. </p><p>“Ah Samuel Wesson, I see you here! Here is your timetable and locker key” </p><p>Sam felt his breath leave his body with his anxiety as she handed him the forms  “Now you’ll be in Mr. Thompson’s homeroom, here’s a map of the school your just gonna head down that corridor and it’s the fifth door on the left pet” Sam thanked the woman and made his way down.</p><p>He almost got lost in the crowd and it was moments like these in which made him wish he was as told as Dean. He thought about stopping by to find his locker but the second bell interrupted that idea. </p><p>Sam looked at every single door number until he came across the correct one. He paused for a minute taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. A voice on the other side responded to enter so he opened it. The class wasn’t silent but he could tell the atmosphere had quieted down. </p><p>The teacher looked at him for a moment. Before standing up. Mr Thompson wasn’t young but he wasn’t old either in fact he wasn’t too bad looking “Hello” he said and Sam smiled lightly “Hey, I’m new and I think I’m supposed to be here” the teacher looked at him before clicking his fingers. </p><p>“Ah yes! You must be Samuel am I right?” </p><p>Sam cringed lightly “It’s just Sam” the teacher just smiled and turn3d his attention to the class “Alright you lot, this is Sam. He’s new here today. Why don’t you tell us something about yourself Sam?” Sam looked at all the eyes staring at him and shifted with nerves. </p><p>“Uhh I’m Sam. I’m new and uhh I like to read” </p><p>A couple of people snickered and Sam let his gaze fall to the ground slight embarrassed “Hey! We don’t laugh at people in this class. Reading is great thing to do and Sam’s probably really nervous don’t be mean. Sam why don’t you sit up in that spare seat there” Sam looked when the man was pointing to and nodded and followed his gesture to his seat. </p><p>“I would tell you your gonna love it here Sam but I wouldn’t know it’s my first day too!” </p><p>The man said full heartedly which only made the class groan at the teachers pathetic excuse for humour “oh stop it you lot and let’s take attendance” Sam looked down at his lap but an uneasy feeling washed over him that made him look round. </p><p>He noticed a couple of boys, obviously friends all whispering to one another. One of them threw something at another one of his class mates. The other boy seemed annoyed but he didn’t say anything. The boy’s laughed and smirked and repeated the action. </p><p>“Hey leave him” </p><p>Sam spoke out making the other boy’s look at him angrily “Mind your own business bookworm!” One of them snapped. Sam wasn’t afraid of them, he knew he could easily beat the all up single handedly but the last thing he wanted was a target on his back but the boy’s kept throwing things and it was rather distracting. </p><p>“Seriously quit it, it’s annoying me” </p><p>The boy glared at him but sat back at his desk. Sam was rather pleased with himself and smiled lightly. The boy turned round to him and whispered “Thanks” Sam just nodded “I’m Chris, I can show you to your class if you like?” Sam looked down at his timetable and map. Both were equally confusing. </p><p>“Yeah okay thanks” </p><p>The bell rang and Chris waited on Sam outside the door and Sam showed the boy his timetable “science block is this way”.</p><p>Mr Thompson waiting until the door was fully closed before he swung his chair back round to his desk. He brought up the student files and typed in Sam’s name. The looked at the picture for a bit smiling to himself at the boy’s sweet appearance before looking at his history and boy there was a lot of it. The kid had been to dozens of schools. </p><p>He could hear his first class outside the door and he quickly sent the file to his own personal email. He knew he could get in trouble for that but it wasn’t like he’d been caught before.</p><p>Besides it was gonna make one hell of a read when he went home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments, I dot love reading them. Don’t be afraid to share you’re opinions xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam walked into the closest bathroom. He desperately needed and so far his classes wouldn’t let him go. He was so glad that it was finally lunch.  Not long after he entered he heard the door swing open again while he was in the stall  and heard familiar voices. </p><p>“We saw you come in here bookworm! Come out and make it easier on yourself” </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and tutted to himself. These fucking idiots, this as not what he wanted to deal with at the moment, Sam flushed the toilet an waited for a second to see if his enemies would leave. When that didn’t happen he opened the door. </p><p>When Sam entered the bathroom floor all eyes were on him. Sam couldn’t help but gulp at the intimidation of it all “So You think you’re smart Wesson?” The meanest looking one of the group sneared. Sam looked down not wanting to show any strength “Look I don’t want any trouble alright?” He stated, not phased by the group. </p><p>The group jumped him. Sam fought, taking down a fair few but then two of them grabbed his arms restraining him. The tallest one, clearly the leader walked towards him.</p><p>“Smart asses aren’t welcome here bookworm and this is how we deal with them” </p><p>The boy punched Sam square in the face. Sam groaned as he felt the strike. His eye throbbed and his vision was a bit fuzzy. </p><p>The group of boys laughed and even encouraged another hit which the leader happily obliged and punching Sam in the stomach. The two boys holding him let go and Sam dropped to the floor. </p><p>“You wanted to be the big hero huh?, Well now you’ve made our hit list loser”</p><p>The door burst opens again “What the hell is going on in here?!” Mr Thompson exclaimed. He saw Sam on the floor and looked to the other boy’s “Mr Richards office now!” He yelled. The tall bully looked down at Sam “This isn’t over Sammy” He gritted. Sam didn’t like the sound of his brother’s nickname for him coming out of the guys mouth. </p><p>Mr Thompson waited as the group of boys left the bathroom before turning to Sam and helping him up “You alright Sam?” Sam nodded picking up his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder “I’m fine sir” he mumbled lightly. The teacher smiled lightly “Not a great start to a new school huh? If they ever try anything again. You let me know” Sam nodded as the man patted him on the shoulder leading him out the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Dean waited for his brother outside the school at the end of the day. He tapped on the wheel to cure his boredom while searching the large crowds around his. He finally noticed Sam’s shaggy brown hair and honked the horn. </p><p>Sam looked confused but heading towards him and got in “How do you have the impala? Is dad back!?” Sam asked excitedly which shocked Dean a bit. “No sorry bro, Uncle Bobby stopped by with her said dad needed the truck of the case” Sam lowered his head in disappointment. </p><p>“So how was your first day?” </p><p>Dean asked as he started the car up and pulled out the school grounds. Sam shrugged his shoulders and silently looked out of the window. “Sammy?” <br/>Dean took a quick glance at the boy before looking back at the road. Dean sighed gently </p><p>“That bad huh?” </p><p>Sam didn’t move still staring out the window “It was fine” Sam muttered not wanting to panic Dean in any form but Dean wasn’t so easily convinced “I’m sure it will get better as soon as you find your clique” Sam leaned back in the chair. The movement cause Dean to take another glance at him. </p><p>“Woah, what happened to your eye?” </p><p>Sam touched his cheek he forgot for a moment that a mark was even there “A welcome present from a group of kids in my class” Dean’s grip tightened on the wheel doing everything he could to not turn the car back round to the school “You better of done worse to them” He gritted. Sam rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Oh yeah cause being the new kid isn’t bad enough, I could just drop kick the four strongest guys in my class. As if I wasn’t a freak enough Dean” </p><p>Dean understood that, he wasn’t always a fan of being the new kid his his year either. If fact he dropped out of school as soon as he was able to. Dean decided not to tell Sam about the training Bobby had said his father wanted them to do, the kid had a rough day as it was and Dean couldn’t really be arse with Sam bitching about it. </p><p>“You’re not a freak Sammy, but if the try anything again. I will rip their lungs out” </p><p>***</p><p>Mr Thompson looked out his classroom window, watching as the young boy climbed into the black classic car. There was something about this boy. Something special but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. As soon as he entered his classroom he couldn’t stop thinking about him. </p><p>The boy’s beautiful brown eyes and the shine of his chocolate locks were just so appealing. Could this boy be the one he’s been waiting for? The one for him? </p><p>The thought about Sam all the way back to his place and the first thing he did when he got home was open his email of Sam’s file. He read every word carefully not wanting to miss a single detail. </p><p>The kid was smart, according to his perfect gpa and straight A grades. It was rather impressive considering the amount of times the kid had moved school. This was going to be a challenge. Sam could possible leave the town at any moment. A cup of coffee was placed beside him and the man turned to the his latest addition to his collection. </p><p>“Thank you child” </p><p>The young boy smiled lightly, he was visibly shaking as he turned back round “forgetting something?”the man stated not even turning to look at the boy. The young boy froze and gulped before going back to the table. </p><p>“Sorry” he whispered, his voice cracking in fear as he slowly got in his knees and under the table. Mr Thompson continued to read Sam’s file as the young boy made quick work of undoing his belt. Thompson moaned as he felt the wet warm feeling wrap around his cock. The buried his hand on the young boy’s hair, forcing him to take him deep. </p><p>He could feel little drops drip onto his legs. The boy was crying but he didn’t care. He was too focused on fucking the boy’s mouth. Thompson glanced at Sam’s picture and couldn’t help but wonder what Sam’s mouth you feel like. Th pictured the boy naked. Waiting for him as he came home. </p><p>The perfect figure, narrow hips, long legs and the most perfect ass he’d ever seen. Sam would make the most wonderful noises, he would moan so pretty for him. The fantasy was getting intense as he heard the boy below him start to gag as he sped up his thrusting.</p><p>The man groaned as he came, holding the boy’s head in place making sure he got every single drop on his release “swallow” the man stated pushing down on the boy’s head more. When he was satisfied that the boy done what he said he let go causing the boy to fall back coughing. </p><p>Disappointment was felt as he realised that the boy wasn’t Sam. He had to have Sam, he needed him. He’d never felt his connection with any of the other young boy’s he’d been with. Sam would be the crowning jewel of his collection. </p><p>“Sweetie, why don’t you head down to the playroom. I’ll join you down there soon” the boy nodded as he got out from under the table and left the room. Thompson moved to the kitchen and pulled the largest knife from the block. </p><p>If Sam was going to be his, he was going to have to make some room for him. He man smirked at his reflection on the knife and turned. Making his way down to his playroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this chapter contains homophobia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was stirred awake that night to the sound of the door of the motel opening and shutting. Sam could make out the sounds of whispers and giggles. The sound of shushing followed and Sam rolled his eyes as he realised who the sounds were coming from. </p><p>He always hated when Dean did this. They had an argument about it before Dean had left but that didn’t stop him. He hated it when Dean went out especially on school nights but fury filled him more when he realised Dean wasn’t alone this time and the sound of kissing filled the room</p><p>“Wait..wait, what about your little brother” </p><p>Sam felt himself tense up at the mention of him, gripping onto the sheets tightly, he tried to stay as still as possible not wanting to be noticed by them both. “Nah he’ll be fine, maybe be a bit bitchy in the morning” Dean slurred and giggled. His brother was clearly drunk. The girl didn’t sound to impressed but with a little sweet talking the pair were soon kissing again. </p><p>Sam felt a pang in his heart he didn’t know why exactly. He felt tears well up in his eyes as Dean and the mystery girl made out. Sam buried his head under his pillow and cried silently. The movement he made must of spooked the girl. </p><p>“Umm why don’t we head to your car. Doesn’t seem fair on him” </p><p>Dean moaned a little before agreeing “Yeah i suppose” Sam could hear the pair moving from the bed and stumble out of the room the door shutting. Sam sat up crying harder when he heard the sound of the impalas door creak open. Sam didn’t know he felt like this, it was the same every time Dean brought a girl round. He wiped his tear and wrapped himself in his duvet and hoped to get himself back to sleep. </p><p>He wondered what it was about that made all these girl want him. Well he knew his brother was attractive and he had the most beautiful green eyes that the girls just seemed to love. Girls never looked at Sam that way. He was too shy and nerdy for them. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Dean creeped his way back into the room, not wanting to wake up Sam but as he turned he found Sam sitting at the table eating some cereal giving him bitch face number four “Why are you awake?” He groaned rubbing his head. Sam rolled his eyes “school Dean” he muttered as Dean fell onto his bed moaning in realisation. </p><p>“I know you’re mad at me and I’m sorry Sammy”</p><p>Sam looked at the older boy “You’re always sorry and yet you always do it” Dean leaned up on the bed “Don’t give me attitude Sam, really not in the mood for it” Sam dropped the bowel he was cleaning away down in the sink causing a clatter to ring out. </p><p>“Sam! Look alright you’re mad but I’ve got a life too! So quit bitching when something doesn’t go your way!” </p><p>Sam huffed grabbing clothes and headed to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Dean sighed feeling guilty he didn’t mean to snap at him but his head was pounding. He didn’t see Sam until he emerged back from the bathroom fully dressed. He didn’t speak he just swung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the doors. Dean lifted himself up. </p><p>“Hey, I’ll give you a lift” </p><p>He slurred. Sam turned back and laughed “In your state? no thanks. I’ll walk” Dean jumped up then almost making himself sick from the sudden movement “By yourself? No way. That ain’t gonna happen” Sam sighed rather annoyed </p><p>“I’m a big boy now Dean I can walk to school by myself, besides think you can do with the lie in” </p><p>Dean growled “Fine but text me when you get there and if dad ever finds out..” Sam interrupted him “Dad won’t ever know, now can I go?” Dean nodded unsurely and reluctantly let the boy go falling down into the bed. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>It was just pure luck. Total luck. Here he thought it was just another drive to the workplace but it was so much better than that. There he was just driving by when that familiar shade of chocolate appeared on the side walk. </p><p>At first he couldn’t believe it but there he was, little Sam on his way to school. It was becoming so clear that Sam was the one for him. He just found out where the boy lived and didn’t have to follow him home. </p><p>A motel was no place for such a precious thing like Sam. Motels were filled with terrible people god knows what could happen to him in there and what kind of parents make there kid stay in a place like that. It was obvious that he was to save Sam from his life, he deserves so much better. </p><p>He turned a corner and pulled his car up to the side walk near Sam. He boy looked worried and confused until he rolled down the window. </p><p>“Sam? You walking all the way on your own? That isn’t safe. Get in I’ll take you up” </p><p>The boy was so polite as he kindly rejected the offer saying he could walk it as he wouldn’t want to trouble his teacher. The man’s heart melted. Sam was just so perfect, but he shouldn’t let his guard down completely. Some of his other boy’s seemed prefect too but they turned out to be bad and hurtful. </p><p>“I insist, you’re gonna be late otherwise” </p><p>The boy looked at his watch and sighed lightly “okay then” he went to get into the back seat “oh no Sam, sit up front it’s okay” the boy did as he was told. Obedient. That was good. Once was buckled in he started the car again. </p><p>“So I couldn’t help notice you came from that motel back there, you living there?” </p><p>The boy was quiet for a moment “Yeah with my dad and my brother” brother? That was new information and a possible issue. Nothing too much to worry about however. “Just them no mom?” Sam lowered his head and almost whispered </p><p>“N-no She p-passed when I was a baby” </p><p>The man glanced at the boy quickly “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mea” Sam cut him off “it’s fine, you didn’t know” the rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Sam’s mother seemed to be a hard topic for him. Mr Thompson pulled into the school grounds parking the car. </p><p>“Thanks for the lift sir” </p><p>The man just beamed at the boy “Anytime Sam, can’t take any chances there’s dangerous people out there” Sam just nodded and muttered “You have no idea” under his breath to himself. “See you on class!” He called out as Sam made his way towards the school door.</p><p>Sam kinda began to wish that Dean had taken him up to school when he noticed the same group of boys from the bathroom yesterday. Sam lowered his head as he passed hoping he could slip in without getting noticed.</p><p>“Hey Wesson, enjoy your ride?” The leader asked his lackies laughing behind him. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to move past them, ignoring them. Sam was almost in the building when he was yanked backwards. </p><p>“I asked you a question” he leader sneered. He shoved Sam up against the wall  “I did wonder after seeing you for the first time but after seeing you with that guy yesterday and now Mr Thompson this morning. It’s clear, you’re a queer!” </p><p>He punched Sam in the stomach. What guy from yesterday? Did he mean Dean? This guy didn’t think Dean was his brother? “And I’ll tell you a secret  Sammy, we don’t like queers in our school” he pushed Sam to the ground. The boy’s all laughed and the leader spat on him as the walked away leaving him on the floor. </p><p>Sam pushed himself up of the floor and cleaning himself of any dirt. Looked like his second week wasn’t going to be any better than the first he thought as the bell rang out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we’re back with another upload! Hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam yawned as he carried his lunch tray, he looked about for an empty table somewhere. A part of him was a little disappointed that he was still that freaky new kid that nobody wanted to go near but at the moment he was too tired to care. </p><p>Sam rested against his arm, his eyes grew heavy as he felt himself begin to doze off. A voice snapped him awake. “Sam are you alright?” Sam looked up at the voice finding his homeroom teacher looking down at him. </p><p>“Eh yeah sorry sir, didn’t get a great sleep my brother had..well he had company” </p><p>The teacher nodded his head taking a seat next to the boy “Sounds like quite the character, your brother” Sam smirked knowingly “Yeah he’s really something” The teacher couldn’t help but notice the gleam in the boy’s eyes at the mention of his brother. This could be something he could use, a possible tactic for manipulation perhaps. </p><p>“I couldn’t help but wonder since this morning but are you staying at the motel in town?” </p><p>Sam returned to the room at the question as he looked at the man “Uh yeah. It’s not bad and beats sleeping in the car” Mr Thompson looked at the young boy with concern that made Sam regret his words “Not that we ever lived in the car! Just slept in it when were on the road” Sam let out a breath of relief as the man’s concern faded. </p><p>“Must be difficult having to move around all the time, you must miss a lot of school work” </p><p>Sam nodded as he poked at the salad on his plate, pushing it around with his fork “Yeah, I try to keep up with it but it’s challenging” the man’s heart throbbed. This poor child had suffered so much, being moved about from place to place. No friends other than his brother. That was no life for a kid. </p><p>“I could perhaps if you were interested, give you some extra classes after school. Just to help you catch up on some things you may have missed” </p><p>Sam beamed at the man “Really?” He questioned. There was a hint of disbelief in his voice “Of course, I would be happy to help. It’s my job” Sam nodded to himself taking a sip of his water. </p><p>“Yeah that would be great! thanks” </p><p>The man patted his on the shoulder before standing from the table “We’ll start after school tomorrow” Sam smiled thanking the man again as he left. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughed as he flipped Sam over for the third time in a row. “Come on Sammy! how you gonna defeat a vamp if you can’t even kick my ass” Sam lay on the floor trying to catch his breath. </p><p>“I’m..trying as h-hard..as I..can” </p><p>Dean helped his little brother up “I know, but you have to push yourself. Ten min break and we’ll go again” Sam nodded as Dean passed him a bottle of water. Sam gulped the liquid down as he turned his attention to the tele that was playing in the background while they were training. </p><p>The story peaked Sam’s interest and he reached for the remote turning the sound up. </p><p>“The body of missing teen Adrian hardy was discovered yesterday in the local woods. Adrian had been missing for three weeks before this discovery and his death has been ruled a homicide.Thoughts go out to his family as they desperately look for answers to who could have do this to their child” </p><p>Sam listened to the story intensely before turning to his brother “Hey, you see this?” Dean turned his attention to the tv, sighing deeply “Yeah, ninth kid they’ve found in the past six months” Dean moved to sit next to his brother. He was now also invested in the story. </p><p>“Think it might be our kind of thing?” Sam questioned his eyebrow raised. Dean shook his head “Nah, I looked into it but this was definitely a human thing” Sam bit his lip. For as long as he could remember his father always warned him of the dangerous things in the world. It totally made Sam forget about the other dangers the world has. </p><p>“And here I thought what we hunt were the monsters” Dean took the remote and switched the channel, replacing the horrid news with the classic comedy of a Scooby Doo episode. </p><p>“Yeah, well hate to break it to you Sammy but some humans are the worst monsters out there” </p><p>Dean ruffled the boy’s hair making Sam groan as he did. “Right, back to it Sammy. Think you can take me down?” Dean challenged. Sam rolled his eyes as he watched his older brother encourage him to take a shot. Sam took a swing only for it to be blocked by Dean who twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him to the floor. </p><p>The pair laughed as they crashed down, finding it amusing how quickly Sam was overpowered “Worst one yet Sammy” he said sarcastically letting go of the boy and moving to lay next to him. Sam just laughed “Sorry got distracted by Scooby doo” the statement sent the brothers into another fit of giggles. </p><p>Dean turned his head to look at the younger boy. Sam had the most amazing laugh. Anytime Dean heard it, it just made him feel so safe and warm in the inside. Sam turned his head to look at his brother. Their laughs slowed and faded as the continued to look at one another. </p><p>Dean stared at the brown eyes before him. So big and puppy like. Anyone who looked into them would never want to look away. Sam felt his cheeks fill up with blush when he realised Dean was up staring at him. </p><p>“Dean?” </p><p>He questioned. Though he wished he hadn’t as Dean broke the gaze and cleared his throat as he stood up. “Umm I’m..gonna go..and Umm..get us some dinner okay?” Sam nodded lightly as Dean quickly grabbed his keys and left the room. Sam sighed as he fell back onto the floor confused and partly annoyed. </p><p>What had that been about? And why did his stomach feel so fluttery? What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Thompson removed the binoculars from his eyes, smirking to himself. This was a new side to Sam he’d never seen he thought to himself as he picked up his camera and took a few snaps of the boy. Sam was different around his brother more confident, happier even. </p><p>Yes, this relationship would be easy to use against the boy. He just needed to find out more information about his older brother. He took the note down in his notebook. The man looked back through his binoculars and sighed lovingly at the sight he saw through them. </p><p>The older boy and moved, giving him the prefect sight of Sam. The sun shone through his windows making his eyes sparkle brightly. The man quickly scrambled for the camera again, satirised when he realised he had captured the perfect picture. The man took a quick look through his photos, including the ones he had snuck of sam during his gym class. Seeing that boy dressed in his gym kit and running around the field just did things to him. </p><p>The images aroused him deeply as he bang to think about all the nasty things he was gonna do to the boy when he has him in his collection. Sam wasn’t even aware of how he made him feel. How every time the boy bit his lip. His heart would skip a beat. </p><p>His mind wandered as he thought about how soft Sam’s skin would be against his own and how warm he would feel when he cuddled. The images in his head made him think of other things. </p><p>Would he be Sam’s first? Or just his first man? Has he even kissed before. The thought of having to teach Sam these things excited him. Sam being a total virgin excited him. These would have to be things to find out. He took another note. </p><p>He was disappointed when Sam moved to the window and closed the curtains, signifying the end of his spying for the day. The man pouted. He was hoping he could of seen Sam get changed and get a few photos of it. </p><p>Oh well, there was always tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos people. I’m so grateful! Don’t be afraid to give your feedback I would love to hear your thoughts on how to improve my work xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean tossed and turned in bed. Horrible images flashed through his mind. Terrible memories of that night, of his mother. He could hear her scream and his father calling her name. His breathing quickened as the memory replayed in his head. The smell of smoke as he carried his brother out of the burning house.</p><p>He felt warm as the image of the fire filled his mind. He sat up panting and covered in sweat. Dean got out of bed, his mind racing. He thought maybe a drink of water would help settle him down. His hand was shaking as he filled the glass and gulped the water down before returning to bed.</p><p>He tossed and turned for another half and hour, scared that if he fell asleep the nightmare would return. He turned looking at the sleeping form of Sam in the other bed. Dean sighed flipping the covers off of him and moved towards Sam’s bed. </p><p>He climbed into the bed beside the younger boy. Dean knew his little brother wouldn’t mind. This was a kind tradition they both had become accustomed to whenever one of them had a dream or nightmare about their mom. </p><p>He watched his little brother for a few moments. He was so glad Sam couldn’t remember anything from that night, that he wasn’t plagued with the same pain that he and his father were. A part of him however made him think that Sam often felt isolated at the fact he didn’t have the same connection with his mother as he did. Sam knew nothing of Mary, if it wasn’t for photos Sam wouldn’t even know what she looked like. </p><p>Dean moved further towards his brother he stroked his hair gently and carefully not wanting to wake him up. He smiled to himself, he knew it was weird that they were both so close to one another but they didn’t care. It wasn’t anyone’s business. The sound of Sam’s breathing and the heat radiation from him was calming and comforting and Dean finally felt himself drift away in a peaceful slumber. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam was woken up by the sun shining through the curtains. He groaned and buried his head back into his pillow. It was a crime for the sun to wake him this early on the weekend. Sam went to turn away when he realised there was something restricting him from doing so. Sam frowned looking down to find an arm wrapped around his waist and a body pressed up behind him.</p><p>Sam turned his head lightly trying not to giggle at the breath tickling his neck “Dee?..Dean” he whispered. Dean stirred pressing his hips further into Sam. The younger boy felt his cheeks turn pink.</p><p> “Dean” </p><p>Sam whispered again. This time Dean slowly opened his eyes yawning himself awake, he looked and realised the lack of space between him and his brother. Dean gulped when noticing his arm tightly wrapped around the boy’s waist. </p><p>“Oh sorry” </p><p>He slowly removed his arm allowing Sam to turn himself around. The pair lay quietly for a moment until Sam broke it “Did you have that nightmare again?” he asked quietly. Dean sighed “Yeah, but what do you call a nightmare that’s real” there was another pregnant pause between them both. “Sorry for just sliding in without waking you first” Sam shook his head smiling lightly. </p><p>“It’s okay”</p><p>Sam decided to change the subject, his stomach started to get that same fluttery feeling again “So weekend plans?” he asked. Dean looked at him and smile “Thought I spend the day with my little brother? Movie, pizza and I’ll get a couple of beers for us” Sam smiled blushing against nodding. He liked it when his brother would put him over any date he could of made. </p><p>“Okay”</p><p>Dean threw a pillow at Sam and laughed loudly. Sam pouted just throwing it back at him. Dean ruffled the boy’s hair, he never really noticed before but Sam was looked kinda cute with his hair ruffled. He soon shook the thought out of his head feeling the terribleness of the thought take over his body. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Thompson smirked to himself, feeling satisfied with the new Sam collage he created on his wall however, he knew he could make it even bigger but so far there was something eating at him. There was a little tickle inside himself. </p><p>He hadn’t had a new item in a while. He thought he would of had Sam in his clutches by this point and the withdrawals were starting to take effect on him but he couldn’t let them get in his way. He was so close. He just need a bit more information and he would have what he needed to grab Sam. </p><p>He would treat that boy the way he deserve. He will love him and protect him. Not like his currently family who leave him in dodgy motels and let him suffer at school.</p><p>He couldn’t lie however, it did give him quality one to one with the boy over the past couple of weeks, Sam was such a smart boy, so smart in fact if he had stayed in the one place long enough he wouldn’t doubt that Sam would have skipped a grade or two. It may be a slight concern as something to watch out for when Sam is his. </p><p>All these thought running through his mind was beginning to wind him up, he wanted another item, no he needed another item and now. The urges were becoming too much.</p><p>The man grabbed his camera and made his way out. He drove about, he knew he’d find something out and about. Then he did find it. A young boy wandering about outside an ally way, searching through the rubbish bins. He groaned. Not his usual type but at least he won’t be missed. </p><p>He stalked his prey carefully when he got out his car. Drawing his knife. As he got closer he noticed the boy was a bit older than he would usually go for but this had to be done. He sprung his attack silencing the boy and pressing his knife against his neck. </p><p>“Hush..hush, do what I say little one and you won’t get hurt” </p><p>Thompson shoved the boy deeper into the ally and pressed him against the brick wall “You gonna be a good boy for me?” The boy was panicking but the man admired his hair, almost the same chocolate brown as his Sam just not as shiny and soft. He pulled at it, making the boy whimper. The sound was beautiful. He loved it when they begged. </p><p>He ripped at the boy’s clothing, shredding it. Cutting the boy slightly as he did. The young boy cried but Thompson didn’t give a shit. He needed this. He dragged his knife around the boy’s body looking for the perfect spot. </p><p> He stabbed the boy quickly in his side. The feeling of the blade sinking into his flesh made shivers run down his back. The boy cried out through the hand covering his mouth.</p><p>“Shhhh, it’s okay. It’s all going to be okay my child” </p><p>He whispered pulling his blade out and stabbing another part of the body. The feeling was arousing. He missed the fun of a kill. The boy was weakening, he had to finish it. He caressed the boy’s cheek. Smiling sweetly as he dragged his blade across the boy’s throat. </p><p>Blood our from the wound as if it was the Red Sea. The man groaned with pleasure watching the scene before him. He made a swift cut of the boy’s hair. Shoving his keepsake in his pocket. He kissed the dying boy in the cheek and dropped him to the floor. </p><p>Now he was ready to do some Sam spying. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughed at the comedy they were watching as Sam handed him yet another beer to open. Dean looked at the boy curiously “How many you had?” Sam rolled his eyes “Not as many as you” He slurred. </p><p>Dean reluctantly twisted the cap off the bottle throwing it behind them “last one! Don’t want your blood sugar going out of whack” Sam shook his head taking a sip from the bottle. </p><p>“Oh don’t worry Dean I’ll just take another shot” </p><p>Dean sighed while opening himself another beer “Don’t get used to doing that Sammy, it’s a dangerous thing.” Sam just agreed not really wanting yet another lecture from his brother about his medical well being. “I know Dean, I’ve been diabetic my whole life. I can handle it” Sam said sarcastically. That was when the beer bottle was taken away from him. </p><p>“And..you’re done” </p><p>Dean said placing the bottle on his side of the table. “What? No way” Sam spluttered trying to reach for the bottle again. Dean moved it out of his grasp. Lifting it above his head, out of Sam’s reach. </p><p>“Come one Dean give it” </p><p>Sam fell. Collapsing on top of Dean. Th pair stared at one another for a moment. Sam could feel his heart racing. He didn’t know why. The way Dean looked just now made him feel things. Dean eyes were glimmering just like a beautiful emerald and his lips looked so soft. </p><p>Sam wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So that’s what he did. The world seems to stop around him. He could heart his heart beat in his ears,beating so fast he thought his heart was gonna explode. He didn’t want this feeling to end. </p><p>But it did when Dean pushed him back. Sam was shaking and breathing heavily. He went to opened his mouth, to try and give and explanation but before he could however, Dean crashed their lips back together. Sam squeaked in surprise as dean pushed him back into the sofa. Kissing him quickly but sweetly. </p><p>Sam was lost in the feeling his eyes fluttered shut as he let Dean explore his mouth. Dean’s touch was soft against his cheek. Sam was in bliss. A bright flash from the window caught their attention and the pair broke apart being brought back to reality. </p><p>“What was that?” </p><p>Sam asked. He got not response. He looked at Dean who seemed to be in total shock. “I..I’m.. Sammy..I’m so sorry” he stuttered. When Sam went to comfort him Dean edged away. “Dean it’s alright, I never realised how much I wanted that until now” sam went to kiss the older boy again but Dean jumped up from the sofa. </p><p>“No, you’re not thinking straight, you drank too much. That should of happened, now go to bed and let’s never speak of it again” </p><p>Sam could feel the tear form in his eyes “Dee, it wasn’t like th..” Sam didn’t get to finish his sentence “Go to bed Sam! Now!” Sam flinched at the aggressive tone of his brother’s voice. Dean had never spoke to him like that before. So he did what he said running to the bathroom not wanting Dean to see his tears, </p><p>Dean fell back down on the sofa, head in his hands. What had he done? He was so sick. Doing that to his little brother. He was a monster. Sam was too young for that sort of thing and he took advantage of him. Dean always thought he could bury those feelings had away but when Sam kissed him all he wanted was to get wrapped up in him. </p><p>Mr Thompson smiled to himself from his binding place staring at his picture. So that was it. That was Sam big secret. He had a boyfriend. Sam got better and better the more he learned about him. Finally a boy would actually liked men. Oh this was gonna be good. He had everything he needed. Now he claim his prize.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s so late. I had work to do. Hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was sitting in the library. He tapped his pencil against the book he had on the table. He brought out his phone and scrolled through his recents. His finger hovered the button when Dean’s name was highlighted. </p><p>Sam sighed putting his phone away. Ever since that night,things had be awkward between them both. Dean could hardly look him in the eye anymore and it was the worst feeling in the world. Sam felt sick thinking about how much he made his brother hate him so he rushed to the bathroom for some alone time.</p><p>He wasn’t there long when he heard others come in. Sam heart dropped at the sounds of the voices. “I’ve just about had it with that Wesson” one voice sneered “Walking round here like he’s some fucking prize or something” the other voices scoffed.</p><p>“Not much of a prize if everyone knew what a fucking fag he is. I bet he gets fucked on the daily like, just takes cock after cock. Fucking disgusting”</p><p>There was then the sounds of fake vomiting. Sam lifted his legs slowly so he was crouching on the toilet seat, his arms wrapped around his knees. He did not want to be noticed. </p><p>“Heard the girls talking about him, they say he’s been hanging round with Mr. Thompson a lot after school. Bets he’s fucking him too”</p><p>Their words were hurtful. Sam felt tears fall down his face “Oh! So not only is Wesson a fucking queer!, he’s a slutty queer!” The boy’s laughed loudly “Come on we should head. Oh! and speaking of head, Claire said she’ll give me some tonight!” Sam never heard the end of the conversation as they left before he could. Not that he cared, his mind was too focused on what they said about him. Was that really how people saw him? As some teacher fucking slut?</p><p>Sam slumped he’s way back to the library and collapsed in his seat “Sam?” The lifted his head up, looking up at the man before him. “Mr. Thompson?” The man smiled bringing a chair over to sit next to him. </p><p>“Sorry if this is a bad time Sam but I wanted to talk to you about your recent essay” </p><p>Sam leaned back against his chair nodding. The man smiled, showing the piece of paper to Sam. “I must say Sam i never took you for a horror writer, this is some incredible work. Your descriptions and detail are so life like it’s amazing” Sam smiled lightly as he looked at the A plus on the page. Who knew his horror show life could come in so handy. </p><p>“Thank you, Sir” </p><p>The man smiled patting the boy on the back. The simple gesture soon turned uncomfortable as the man turned the pat into a rub. It made Sam uneasy and he cleared his throat shifting away from the man slightly. The man lifted his hand away tightening it into a a fist. The man scratched the back of his head. </p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then and I’ll see you for our session after school” </p><p>Sam nodded “Yeah, see you then” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mr Thompson droned on and on, Sam wasn’t really paying attention to his extra tuition. His mind wondered away from the board that was littered with examples of personification and metaphors. Sam’s mind trialed back to Dean, he wondered if he thought about him. Cared about him even.</p><p>“Sam? Sam!?” </p><p>Sam was snapped back to reality “Sorry, what?” The man huffed dropping his chalk down in his holder. </p><p>“Okay? What’s up? You’ve been spaced out all day today” </p><p>Sam sighed resting his head into his hand “it’s nothing sir, really” he spoke up. Mr Thompson tilted his head to the side. Unconvinced. “I figured we’ve gotten to know each other rather well these past few weeks, you can talk to me about anything”. </p><p>Sam tutted, leaning back in the seat. It was hard to get the words out, he had a lump in his throat and he was doing anything to fight the tears. It didn’t work as his next words came out shaky. </p><p>“I had a fight with my brother and I just feel crap about it” he whispered, wiping away the fallen tears. The man before him smirked knowingly. His brother? Sure it was. He made his way up to Sam’s desk, sitting next to him. </p><p>“Can’t imagine what it must be like for you Sam, mother dying when you were young, moving about so much, an absent father and now brother trouble. All this and you’re only fourteen” </p><p>The man placed his hand gently on Sam’s thigh. Sam gasped lightly at the sudden contact, looking down at the hand. He gulped. “You are a very special boy Sam, more special than you know” Mr Thompson edged his hand slowly up Sam’s leg, his fingers were very near his crotch. </p><p>Sam felt his lip trembling and his eyes gazed with tears again “C-Can you stop that p-please” He stuttered. The man looked away from his wondering hand and at the boy. He was shaking and he could see that he was trying not to cry. The boy looked so pure even with a hand on his leg had him shaking from the amount of nerves he was having. </p><p>The man lifted his hand. Sam’s breathing was shallow “I think..I think I s-should go” the boy grabbed his bag. He wanted nothing more than to get out of that room. Mr Thompson grabbed the boy wrist. </p><p>“Sam wait!, I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I..I don’t want you to think that, that was anything more than a supportive gesture” </p><p>Sam whimpered at the grip on his wrist “let me go” Sam asked quietly. The man pulled Sam closer to him “relax Sam, it’s okay, you’re taking this out of proportion” Sam wasn’t sure if the man let go of him or he pulled away but Sam rubbed his wrist not daring to look the man in the eye. </p><p>“You’re not gonna tell anyone about this are you Sam? No cause you’re a good boy and this is gonna be our little secret, unless you want me to lose my job?” Sam shook his head. “Sorry, I’ve been around a lot. Dad told me not to trust anyone” the man smiled. </p><p>“I’m sorry Sam, I shouldn’t of freaked you like that. Now you best be getting home don’t want to worry that brother of yours” </p><p>He led the boy to the door and watched as Sam make his way out the school gates looking behind him every so often. When the boy was out of sight his mood flipped as he punched the door hard, the sound echoing through the corridor. </p><p>How could be so stupid! Losing control like that. All of weeks of building trust gone. Thompson was so mad at himself but he wasn’t worried. No he wasn’t. He always had a back up plan.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean watched the news shaking his head as Sam walked into the room. He glanced at the boy who hadn’t said a word. </p><p>“Hey”</p><p>Sam paused in his tracks turning round to Dean “Hey” he whispered. Dean gestured him to sit down next to him. Sam shifted and sat gingerly next to his brother. “They found another kid” Dean said simply. Sam gasped as he looked at the story on the news “Where?” He questioned. </p><p>“Outskirts of town”</p><p>Sam looked at the older boy in surprise “What? Here? This town?” Dean nodded taking a sip from the beer he had. “Police have said it’s now a serial case, said that each body was branded. I tell ya man, people are sick” Sam nodded quietly knowing the feeling, okay he wasn’t a killer but think having feelings towards your own brother was just as sick. </p><p>“Should we phone dad?” </p><p>“Already did. He said we’re not to leave this room, apart from school” Sam sighed as he got up from the sofa. Typical dad won’t even drop a case when’s these a killer on the loose. “I’m going to bed” Dean looked at the time “Dude, it’s only seven” Sam shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>Dean looked at his curiously, he knew his little brother better than anyone and can tell when something was eating at him. “What’s up?” He asked. Sam just shook his head “Just had a long day” Dean wasn’t convinced. </p><p>“Sammy” </p><p>Dean sighed “Sit” Sam dropped his bag and sat back next to his brother. Dean edged a bit closer to him “Sammy about that night. What we did was wrong we’d been drinking and we’ve been cooped up here for a while..” he trailed when he noticed Sam’s sad puppy dog look.</p><p>“Sam I love you, you know that your my little brother and I should of stopped it. Don’t blame yourself okay, the past is the past and now we can move on. Okay?” </p><p>Dean brought his brother into a hug to which Sam returned. He squeezed Dean tightly as the older boy stroked Sam’s hair “Yeah sure we can, thanks Dee” Sam said as they pulled apart a light smile on his lips. Dean smiled back was he watched Sam go into the bathroom. It disappeared as soon as the door shut. </p><p>Dean fell back onto the sofa, he rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn’t get Sam out of his head. He scratched at his crotch that peaked interest at their hug. God Sam made him feel like such a virgin. Dean hated himself, what freak got off to his little brother? Him apparently. He couldn’t do that to Sam though. He’d already taken his little brother’s first kiss, Sam didn’t need that. He needed to find a nice girl to do those things with. He just had to push his feeling aside, Sam must never know how he feels. </p><p>Dean knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey Sammy, I’ve got to go on a food run. I’ll be back later okay?” </p><p>Sam said it was fine but he knew where his brother was going really and he felt his heart shatter.</p><p>***</p><p>He was getting braver and waited until he saw the older one leave. It was just his luck that the boy forgot to lock the window. He quietly made his way over to Sam’s bed. The boy looked so peaceful so beautiful. </p><p>He brought a chair over and sat just staring at the wonder before him. The light sounds of his breathing music to his ears. He was beautiful he couldn’t contain himself and he moved to kneel next to the boy’s head and stroked his hair lightly. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful” he whispered, getting out his camera. He made sure the flash was off before snapping some pictures of the sleeping soul. Sam shifted in his sleep moaning lightly. Thompson leaned against the bed as Sam sighed and moaned. He got curious and lifted his sheets ever so lightly. He smiled as he noticed Sam was rubbing his hips into the mattress.</p><p>He chuckled “Is my pretty boy having a dirty dream hmm..” he caressed Sam’s cheek. Pushing his hair from his face. The boy was flushed a small smile on his face as he moaned. </p><p>“It’s so fucking hot Sam, will you help me with something” </p><p>Thompson stood unbuckling his belt trying to make the least amount of noise possible. He pushed down his jeans and boxers releasing his monster cock. </p><p>“All you have to do baby is lie there and look fuckable”</p><p>The man shivered at the first stroke as it sent tingles down his length. He stroked himself gently feeling the overwhelming pleasure grow inside him.</p><p>He watched Sam’s sweet innocent face as he touched himself, he stroked harder as he thought about what he could do with Sam. He could fuck the boy right there and then and not get caught but he wanted his first time with Sam to be special and to have him conscious. </p><p>Doesn’t mean he could think about it. Sam would be such a good boy for him. Obedient he’d say ‘present’ and he would, it would take some breaking but once the boy was under his control there would be no stopping him. He thrust into his hand harder at the thought be able to fuck himself into Sam’s ass how the boy would cry out in pleasure.</p><p>The mental image was too much of Thompson and he hovered himself over Sam’s face. Thrusting hard and fast. Seamen spurted from his tip and splatted across Sam’s face. The image was so fucking hot to him that it made him release more cum on the boy. </p><p>His breathing staggered as he tucked himself back in. He fell to his knees next to the boy totally blissed out. He ran a finger gently threw the mess on the boy’s face, he pressed his finger between the boy’s snoring lips. Getting his release on the boy’s tongue. </p><p>“There. Now you belong to me” </p><p>He whispered Sam’s eyes fluttered open lightly “Dad?..” he groaned. The dark shadow shushed him stroking his hair “Go back to sleep” the shadow kissed him on the head and Sam’s eyes close and he was back in a deep sleep. The man smiled watching the boy breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter day! Warning may be triggering, read at your own risk! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam blinked awake sitting up in his bed stretching he looked towards the other bed and frown, confused as to why it was still empty. Dean must of had one of those nights again. </p><p>Sam scratched at his face and looked down confused as flakes came away from his skin. Sam frowned, heading to the bathroom. He saw where the flakes had come from and shrugged. He must of been drooling in his sleep. He grabbed a face cloth and scrub at his face making sure he was once again presentable. Sam heard the door open and rushed out the bathroom. Finding Dean. </p><p>“Hey, is dad with you?” </p><p>Dean looked at the young bit confused “Eh no, he’s still on that hunt. Why?” Sam squinted mimicking the same confusion on his face “I thought I saw him last night. Must of just imagined it” he said simply. Dean smiled light “yeah must of, phoned me earlier. He’s gonna be a least another week” Sam’s smiled dipped “Oh okay” he said quietly and sounding rather disappointed. Dean watched as Sam went back into the bathroom. </p><p>He’s shook his head when he noticed the open window. Dean sped walked over to it and inspected. He noticed the salt line had been disturbed. Not enough to break it however, Dean let a breath out, grateful of at least that, he bit his lip however. He shut the window making sure it was locked before looking back in the bathrooms direction. </p><p>Had Sam actually seen something? But he said it was in the room. Dean was lost in thought. He couldn’t tell Sam the boy would never sleep again and he certainly couldn’t tell his father. If John knew he had went out, he would suffer a lot more than just a grounding. </p><p>Dean decided to keep it to himself. He knew it wasn’t the smartest move but Sam was okay so that was the main thing. He knocked on the door loudly “sam get a move on! You’re gonna be late!” Sam creaked the door open slowly.</p><p>“Do I have to go? I’m not feeling too good” </p><p>Dean placed his hand in the younger boy’s forehead “You don’t have a temperature, What’s wrong?” Dean got down to Sam’s level. He boy did seem to be paler since coming out the bathroom but Dean could tell from a mile away when his brother was lying “I feel sick” Sam said putting his hand to his stomach. Dean sighed playing along. </p><p>“Hope you haven’t caught a virus or something dad won’t be thrilled if you’re in hospital for the next couple of weeks”</p><p>He patted the boy on the shoulder when standing up again. He wasn’t sure if Sam was faking or not but if the boy was ill he couldn’t take the risk in making Sam worse. The young boy looked up at him wide eyed and hopeful. The sight made Dean gulp and he slowly removed his hand from his shoulder. </p><p>“Okay” he said almost choking on his words. He cleared his throat “Okay, get back to bed” Sam smiled lightly making his way back into the bed “Dean” he whispered Dean looked up at the boy. Sam had his hand reaching out to him. </p><p>“Will you lie with me, just until I fall asleep again” </p><p>Dean pondered on the idea scratching the back of his head before he eventually agreed and made his way over to Sam’s bed laying on top of it. Sam curled up into him, the gesture made Dean nervous but he tried smiling through it. </p><p>“Always so needy when you’re ill” </p><p>Sam grinned, his eyes still closed “Dean?” Dean rolled his eyes “Yes Sammy?” The opened his eyes again “Would you sing for me? You know like mom used to do for you”. Now that hit Dean hard, even if Sammy was faking his illness he definitely knew how to act it. He knew that he would never question anything that had to do with their mother. </p><p>Dean didn’t say a word, instead he put an arm around his brother. Stroking his hair gently as he softly sang the words to Hey Jude. He could feel the younger boy relax below him. Dean smiled as he continued singing cuddling the boy closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Sam Wesson” </p><p>The class was silent. Mr Thompson looked up from the attendance sheet “Sam Wesson?” He looked towards Sam’s desk finding it empty “Anyone heard from Sam?” No one spoke out, a few shook their heads.</p><p>“Probably too tired after getting fucked all last night” </p><p>One boy whispered to his friend causing them both to break into a fit of giggles “What was that?” The teacher sneered, his teeth clenched together “I’m just saying sir, Wesson probably isn’t here cause he probably spent last night giving his boyfriend a blow job” the class gasped and some snickered. </p><p>“Get. Out!” </p><p>The silence spread across the room. The young teen rolled his eyes kicking up from his seat and storming out the class “And while you’re out there think about how to treat people with respect and what language you should be using in my classroom!” The man stared darkly at the student, how dare he speak of Sam in such a bad manner. Sam was an angel a pure soul just waiting to be tainted.</p><p>He had to admit when it came to the end of the day. He had missed Sam and their extra class together. He had been wondering all day whenever it was because of him that Sam hadn’t showed up to school that day. That was when the best idea entered his mind. He switched his indicator of his car. </p><p>Sam woke up alone,but he could hear Dean clattering in the kitchen “Hey! You’re up!” Sam sat us as a delicious smell filled his nose “Is that what I think it is?” Dean turned nodding  “Tomato rice soup! Best get well remedy out there” sam laughed lightly as Dean placed a bowl on the table. Gesturing to him to sit.</p><p>Sam carried himself to the table and lifted his spoon. “Ah ah, go take your insulin first you slept through the last dosage” Sam rolled his eyes making his way over to his bag. He took out his tester and pricked his finger dropping a drop of blood onto the test paper. </p><p>He kinda hoped he would be fine, he didn’t really like needles all that much. Ironic since he’d been diabetic since he was born. Dean watched him like a hawk making sure that his brother injected himself properly.</p><p>“Satisfied?” </p><p>Sam asked. The older boy nodded allowing Sam to sit back at the table. Sam picked up the spoon once more allowing himself to finally eat. Dean sat across from him with his own bowl. </p><p>“You gonna tell me the real reason you didn’t wanna go to school” </p><p>Sam paused, allowing his gaze to fall to the table. He stirred the soup before him not saying a word “Sammy, if those kids are still bothering you just tell me and I’ll deal with it. You shouldn’t have to hide out here to escape them. I mean what would dad think” Sam pushed the spoon against the bowl cause the sound of metal to ring through the room. Clearly Sam didn’t like his remark. </p><p>Before Dean could say anymore there was a knock at the door. Both boys froze. Dean gestured to Sam to go back towards the beds. His brother did what he was told. Dean followed him quickly grabbing his gun from under his pillow. </p><p>“Have you paid?” </p><p>Sam asked. Dean nodded “Of course! Now shut it!” He whisper yelled. Dean cocked his gun when the knock sounded again. He made sure the chain was on the door before cracking it open slightly. </p><p>“Yeah?” He asked. A tall young man stood at the door a bright smile plastered across his face “Hi, is this were Sam Wesson stays?” Dean took a glance at his little brother who was currently biting his lip and then back to the man  “Maybe, who are you?” Dean asked sternly. </p><p>“I’m Mr Thompson, Sam’s teacher. I’m here to drop off some work” </p><p>Dean looked down. There was some books in the man’s hands. He lowered his gun, putting the safety on and placing in the back of his waist band. Dean shut the door removing the chain before reopening it. Allowing them man to enter the room. </p><p>“Thanks so much!” </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes behind the man’s back. God his voice was so annoying. One of those cheery types. Made Dean glad he left school. “Hello Sam” sam lifted his hand In a wave. </p><p>“Hiya” he whispered. The man placed the books on the table and turned to look at Dean “I hate to be Improper but would it be alright if I could have say an hour with Sam. Just to go over what he missed today”. Dean looked at the man cautiously. He looked at Sam for some reassurance “Sammy?” When the young boy nodded he relaxed. </p><p>“Sure, I’ll wait in the impala” he grabbed his keys before heading out the door. When I was fully closed the man turned to the young boy. </p><p>“Sammy huh? That’s cute. Well take a seat Sammy ”</p><p>Sam did as he was told trying not to cringe at hearing the nickname in the man’s mouth. He waited patiently for the teacher to sit across from him but was too scared to actually look at him. “So, why weren’t you in school today Sam?” Sam shrugged his shoulders and whispered “I wasn’t feeling well” The man hummed clearly not all that convinced. </p><p>“How do you expect to catch up when you don’t go to school?” </p><p>Sam didn’t say anything. Thompson leaned back in his chair “I’d sure hope that you missing school has nothing to do with what happened yesterday cause as I said Sam. It was just a friendly gesture” he saw the young boy shake ever so lightly, his lip trembling.  </p><p>He lifted a paper up “Here you missed a test today, you can do it as homework for tomorrow. Closed book” he flapped the paper again indicating for Sam to go round to him to get it. Sam slowly moved from his chair gingerly making his way across to the man. </p><p>“You know Sam. If I was ever to make a move on one of my students....” Sam took hold of the paper in the man’s hands. Turning to go back to his seat “I wouldn’t be so stupid as to do it on school property” Thompson grabbed Sam wrist pulling him backwards and crashed their lips together.  </p><p>Sam squeaked in surprise pushing back against his teacher. When he did shoved him backwards he slapped the man across the face. Sam froze in fear as the man turned back to him with a nice new cut on his lip. </p><p>“I thought you were smarter than that Sam” </p><p>Sam frowned “I will report you for that” He gritted. Thompson chuckled sitting back down in his seat wiping away his blood on his lip. “Oh yeah? And who are they gonna believe? You? A broken home kid who’s gone from place to place. I read your file Sam. You haven’t got a squeaky clean record. They’ll take one look at you and think you’re just seeking attention” he laughed again</p><p>“You aren’t gonna tell anyone my dear boy” Sam scowled at him. Adrenaline flowing through this blood “And who’s gonna stop me? You?” The teacher smirked at shanking his head “Me? No of course not but I must say Sam young boy like you living here by yourself? Something social services should be aware of right?” </p><p>The bravery that Sam had felt vanished from his body instantly “You can’t tell the social! The man smirked seeing the panic emerge on Sam’s face. </p><p>“Tell you what. I’ll make a deal with you. You have that pretty little ass of yours in school tomorrow and I won’t tell anyone. Deal?” </p><p>Sam shifted looking towards the door “Yes” he whispered. Mr Thompson stood closing the space between him and Sam once more “Yes Sir” he said. Sam looked up at him sighing heavily “Yes Sir” he spoke. The man smiled pressing his lips against Sam’s cheek in a soft kiss. </p><p>“That’s a good boy, I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe wear something nice for me yeah?” </p><p>Sam felt sick as he watched the man head towards the door “now remember Sam. Not a word. A phone call only takes a few seconds” he opened the door waving at Dean in the impala.</p><p>“See you tomorrow” he winked at Sam who had one singe, tear roll down his face.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Today was a very successful day. He had Sam right where he wanted him. Not only that he had a new bitch for tonight. The young boy under him cried as he thrusted hard into his unprepared hole. </p><p>“You think you can make fun of my Sam and get away with it! No this is how little bitches like you pay!” </p><p>The boy squirmed trying to get away from his abuser but Thompson held a very tight grip. “Please! I’m sorry...I’m so sorry! I won’t do it again! I promise...just please stop!” Thompson didn’t listen. If anything he fucked the boy harder. </p><p>“Making fun of my boy! Now you’re the one who takes cock! Yeah this hole was made for it! So wet, so open and so willing” he whispered in the boy’s ear. </p><p>“Please..” the boy begged again but the man above him only laughed not easing his pace. The boy screamed and cried as the man fucked hard into him his sweat dripping onto the boy’s face below.</p><p>“Would you shut up!” </p><p>Thompson yelled at him grabbing the boy’s throat and squeezing it. The boy struggled. Clawing at the man’s grip. His mouth opened wide trying desperately to get some oxygen into his lungs. </p><p>Thompson’s watched in awe. He’d never done this method before. It was arousing. He began thrusting again as the watched the young boy desperately try to breath. His eyes were open wide and he fought hard to get the man to ease his grip. </p><p>Thompson stared into the boy’s eyes tightening his grip more “That’s it..that’s a boy..come on struggle some more. It’s turning me on so much” The boy’s struggle began to weaken. His scratches and hit began light pats. He let out a few gargled chokes but the man above didn’t loosed his hold.</p><p>“There we go..that’s it..let death take you young one....that’s it” </p><p>Thompson watched as the life left the young boy’s eyes. The sight was so beautiful to him that he came right at that moment and he came hard. He rolled off the young boy’s body. Laying next to him. He admired the dark bruises tat now covered his neck. He kissed the boy gently on the head as he cut a strand of hair and placing it in the bedside table. </p><p>“No one makes fun of my Sammy”</p><p>He whispered him in boy’s ear before curling up and falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you enjoy this recent addition anyway xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean pulled the impala up to the school gates. Sam hadn’t said much on the drive up instead he fidgeted with a string on his bag. “You can’t avoid it forever ya know?” Dean said trying to attract the boy’s attention. Sam sighed leaning back in the seat and looked at the school. </p><p>“I know”</p><p>He mumbled. Sam noticed the same group of boys from his class walk up the stairs. Sam shrunk down in his seat trying to erase himself from view. Dean looked up as he noticed this. “That them?” He asked. Sam looked at his brother and nodded. He could of swore that he heard Dean growl in anger and the older boy swung his baby’s car door open and climbed out. </p><p>Sam sprung up with him. Desperately trying to get himself out the car and stop his idiot of a brother “Dean wait!..Dean don’t!” Sam stood in front of him placing a hand in his chest to stop the older boy from going any further. </p><p>“What? So you just gonna let them get away with it?!” </p><p>The pair had attracted a small audience. Sam looked about trying everything he could to try and get Dean to calm down. “Dean would you leave it! You’re making a scene” Sam sneered. Dean shoved the boy’s hand away from him shaking his head in anger. </p><p>“At least I’m trying to do something about it Sam! What have you done huh?!” </p><p>Sam lowered his head in silence “Yeah that’s what I thought. You have the ability to knock them out and yet you let them walk all over you! And leave me to sort it out for you!” Sam could feeling the bubbling range inside him. He had been keeping it all bottled up and Dean just added the mento. </p><p>“Yeah and I hate you for it!” </p><p>As soon as the words left Sam’s mouth he regretted it. Dean looked at the younger boy in shock “Well if that’s how you feel” Dean turned storming off back to baby. Sam called after him again and again and when that didn’t grab his brother’s attention he chase him back to the car “Dean wait!..please i isn’t mean it! Dean!” Dean slammed the door of the car and switching on the engine. Sam banged on the window just wanting his brother to talk to him. He had tears streaming down his face. Dean eventually looked up. He rolled his eyes and rolled down the passenger window. </p><p>“You’re gonna be late”</p><p>He muttered. “Dean I didn’t mean what I said..I’m reall..” Dean raised his hand stopping Sam from speaking. “I heard you loud and clear Sam. So next time you’re in trouble don’t expect me to come save you!” Dean zoomed off leaving Sam behind in the dust. Sam stood wiping away his tears. </p><p>“Everything alright Sam?”  </p><p>Sam turned seeing probably the last person he ever wanted to see. Mr Thompson stood with a smirk plastered on his face looking rather pleased with himself. Sam scowled at the man shoving his bag over his shoulder and walking away for him.</p><p>“It’s not very polite to ignore people Sam” </p><p>“You can stay the hell away from me!” Sam yelled behind him. The teachers nostrils flared and his knuckles turned white on his briefcase “Sam Wesson! You’ve just earned yourself an after school detention!” Sam didn’t turn round but boy did he have idea for that boy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Wesson! cars ain’t gonna fix themselves if your just gonna stand there” Dean snapped out of his trance apologising to his boss before return back to the engine in front of him. </p><p>“Ohhh I know that look” </p><p>Dean dropped his spanner and looked back at his boss “What look?” He queried. The man chuckled chucking his oil rag on top of the car and standing next to Dean “The dog house look. You have a fight with your Mrs?” Dean laughed slightly at the man. </p><p>“Nah I wish, haven’t got a girl” </p><p>The man leaned next to Dean nodding his head knowingly “Aw I See. So it’s the <br/>Forbidden love look” Dean raised an eyebrow at him “Come again?” He man nudged his shoulder “So what is it? She got a boyfriend? Married? Too old fo you?” Dean laughed turning round and putting his attention back on the car. This was not a conversation that he wanted to be having at this particular moment “No. it’s nothing like that” </p><p>“I wasn’t born yesterday Kid, I know when a guy has his eye on someone”</p><p>Dean could feel his heart beating fast he looked up again “it’s complicated alright” The man mimicked him “Oh it’s complicated. How?” Dean frowned at him gesturing him to move as he slammed the bonnet down. “I ain’t gonna give up til you tell me” </p><p>Dean sighed loudly rubbing his hand across his forehead. “It’s complicated cause I’ve known them my whole life. We’re practically family. It would just be weird” he said hoping that he’d said enough to get the man off his back so he could get back to work. </p><p>“Uh huh and tell me every time you’re with her or near her does you’re heart rate increase? Do you want to hold her, Protect her? Do you want nothing more than to kiss her to feel her against you? When she ain’t with you do you wish she was?” </p><p>Dean gulped. Was he really that open? Sam had never picked up on anything. But yet again Sam did kiss him first? Did he really feel the same way he does? </p><p>Dean nodded towards the man who smiled widely “Well kid, yer in love!” Dean tried to put on a fake smile. In love with Sam? No way. The kid was his brother. It was impossible to love him in that way and yet every time he thought back to that moment where their lips touched. There was a spark. Dean and felt something he had never felt with any other person before. </p><p>“You think I’m in love?” </p><p>He man patted him on the back “Considering the amount you blushed when I said it. There’s no denying it” </p><p>Dean scratched the back of his head “Do you think I should tell them?” The man smiled “If you think they feel the same. I’d say why not. Every man deserves a bit of happiness” </p><p>Dean blushed again. A small smile on his lips. Tonight he’ll make it up to Sam. Do some massive gesture to tell him how he really feels.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Why hello Sam, welcome to your detention” Sam looked into the room noticing that he was the only one there. The thought of being alone with his teacher again sent chills down his back. Sam gulped and slowly started moving back out of the room. </p><p>“Don’t. even. think. about it” </p><p>Sam froze in place. The man turned to him walking up beside him and slowly shutting the door behind the boy. The teacher placed a hand on the boy’s back and lead Sam further into the room “What do I do?” Sam asked. Thompson chuckled patting the boy in the head. Sam cowered at the gesture. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I have a very special job for you”</p><p>The man massaged Sam’s shoulders for a moment before heading back towards the door, locking it and pulling down the shade. Sam felt his body language tense up. Thompson moved back taking Sam’s bag from his shoulders and throwing it to the side of the room. He held the young boy in place and lowered himself to Sam’s level smelling his hair. </p><p>The man tingled as the coconut scent filled his nose “You smell delicious” the man whispered in Sam’s ear. Sam shook as he felt the man nuzzle his nose in  his neck. Sam bit his lip as the man kissed pecked his neck lightly. Sam’s eyes watered as the man moved from light kisses to light bites.</p><p>“You skin is so soft, it’s perfect” </p><p>Sam felt sick as he felt the man drool over his neck. Sam scrunched up his nose as he pushed the man away from him “Get off me you perv!” The man stumbled back into his blackboard cause chalk dust to fall from it. Thompson rubbed the back of his head glaring at the boy.</p><p>“I like it when you play hard to get”</p><p>The man laughed. Sam stood shaking trying to put in a brave face. The teacher hovered over Sam pressing him against one of the desks. Their faces just centimetres apart.</p><p>“Strip”</p><p>Sam looked shocked “W..what?” He stuttered unsure if he heard his teacher correctly. The man above him smiled he tilted the boy’s chin placing a light peck on his lips that made the boy turn away in disgust. Thompson snapped Sam’s face back towards him.</p><p> “I won’t ask you again Sam”</p><p>Sam lowered his head as the man stepped back and took a seat. His eyes were filled with desire as he watched the young boy “Go on Sam, put on a show for me” Sam looked towards the door and wondered if he would be able to make a break for it. The man however took it a different way. “Oh don’t worry lovely, nobody will come in the school is empty tonight” sam sighed as began to unbutton his flannel shirt. </p><p>“Ah ah! Slower!” </p><p>Sam felt his lip tremble but there was no way he was going to allow his man to see his fear. Sam tried to put his mind elsewhere think about other things as he removed his clothing. He tried not to focus on the man before him that was currently looking at him like he was a snack and touching himself through his jeans. </p><p>“Everything Sam”</p><p>Sam looked down at his boxers and back at the man who raised his eyebrow. Sam closed his eyes as he lowered his boxers to the floor. He looked up at the ceiling not wanting to stare at the man sitting before him “Now Sam, I want you to stand perfectly still for me, I’m just going to take a couple of pictures okay?”<br/>Sam sniffed. Not saying a word as he allowed the man to pose him and take snap shots and listening to his praises of how pretty he was, how perfect. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean prepared the room. He was really taking a chance here. What if Sam was really just drunk when he kissed him but if he didn’t try he’ll never know. He was making Sam’s favourite meal. He even made a side salad knowing how much Sam loved that sort of thing. God knows why, he personally saw kale as a garnish. </p><p>There was a point half way through where Dean thought he was being ridiculous. Like this was his little brother he was talking about. He was supposed to be the one that looked after him not prey upon him but Sam was Sam and when Sam started growing up, deep down Dean knew how he felt about him and tried to bury it through how wrong it felt. </p><p>Dean jumped into the shower it gave the opportunity to look his best as he knew he had time. Sam texted him that he had gotten detention after school. That kinda surprised him. Sammy was always a model student at school but that and his extra classes he was gonna be a while. </p><p>It wasn’t until it started getting dark and Sam had still yet to appear through the door that Dean began to get worried. He flipped out his phone and dialled Sam’s number, his worrying increased when Sam’s phone went to voice mail. So he tried again. </p><p>Meanwhile, Sam sat crying at the steps of the school. He felt ashamed of himself, unclean, a disgrace. Allowing that monster to do that to him. If his father ever found out that he didn’t fight back he would disown him or worse and Dean, if Dean ever found out what happened he would never look at him again. It was bad enough having Dean look through him. Not realise how he truly felt about his older brother. It made his heart break each time. </p><p>“Need a lift Sam?”</p><p>The boy jumped at the sound of the voice. He looked up to see mr Thompson staring down at him. The young boy shook his head frantically “N-no thanks i w-wouldn’t want to inconvenience you s-sir” the man pouted slightly kneeling down to Sam “Aww sweetie, why have you been crying?” The man wiped a tear away from Sam’s cheek. </p><p>“Come on. I’ll take you home” </p><p>Sam looked at the time on his watch. It was getting late and if Dean didn’t really mean what he said earlier, he would be getting worried. Sam nodded following the man to his car. Sam climbed in but he made sure to press himself right up against the window trying to create as much distance between them both as he could. </p><p>Thompson tried to make small talk during their car journey but Sam wasn’t really in a chatty mood and instead listened to the man talk on. It wasn’t until Sam awoke from his day dream he realised something. </p><p>“Uh Sir..I think you missed a turn back there” </p><p>The man didn’t respond as he continued to drive on “Sir seriously, the motel is back that way!” The man looked over to Sam smiling darkly. The look made Sam’s skin crawl “No..no you told me you would take me home!” Sam tried to open the door of the car, frantically pulling at the handle. </p><p>“I am taking you home Sam, I’m taking you home with me” </p><p>At that moment Sam’s cell phone rang out. Sam rushed to find the phone in his bag. When he found the phone he saw the call was from Dean. Sam felt himself let out a breath. Only to have his hope ripped from him as Thompson grabbed the phone from Sam and threw it out of his window. </p><p>“No cell phones allowed Sam”</p><p>Sam was panicking he could feel his heart pounding “please just take me home! My..my brother will be worried..please!” The man laughed “Your brother? How stupid do you think I am? Open that” he gestured to the dashboard. Sam opened it to find an envelope. He looked at the man confused “Go on!” Sam flinched tearing it open tipping it upside down. Pictures dropped onto his lap. </p><p>Sam gasped “This isn’t what it looks like” he pleaded while starting down at the picture of him and Dean kissing. His teacher only lifted his hand. “It’s alright Sam, I get it. You have to make a cover so people don’t know you have a boyfriend. I’ve been there. Usually I go with son however” he chuckled darkly. </p><p>Sam whined trying to open the car door again. He banged on the window yelling out, screaming for someone to help him. Just hoping someone would notice. He stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He turned to find Thompson injecting him. </p><p>Sam’s vision blurred and his head went all fuzzy “what did you do to me?” He slurred nearly conscious. The man just shushed him.</p><p> “it’s okay my boy. Sleep and when you wake Well be home sweet home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late upload. Hope it was worth it. Thanks to all leaving comments your feed back is very appreciated. Don’t be afraid to share your opinion I’d love to hear ways to improve. </p><p>Also how is the final episode nearly hear with us already!! I am not ready to see the end!!</p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean dove baby up to the school. His head dropped when he saw there was no signs of life about. Where could Sam be? Dean drove off again there was only one place he hadn’t checked yet.</p><p>Dean almost dived out of the impala when she still saw the lights on at the local library. He rushed to the doors pulling to open them only to find them locked. Dean banged on the window loudly. If Sam, had been locked it I would explain why he didn’t come home. An elderly women frown as she noticed Dean and making her way to the door. </p><p>She unlocked it “Sorry love, but were closed for the night” she said rather sharply. Dean wedged his foot in the door as she tried to close it. “Wait! Please have you seen my brother?” The women paused allowing Dean to open the door more. “He’s about this tall, brown shaggy hair, he comes here like everyday..” The women narrowed her eyes in thought “I see a lot of kids dear” Dean sighed until he remembered the dove into his pocket for his wallet. Searching through the few notes he had until he found what he was looking for.</p><p>“This is him, only slightly older now”</p><p>The women lifted her glasses to her face, peering at the photo. She gave a smile “Oh Sam! Such a sweet boy. That must make you Dean. Sorry dear but he didn’t come in today” Dean groaned he thanked the woman briefly before heading back to the car. </p><p>Where would the boy be? As far as he was aware Sam didn’t know anybody in this town. Dean tried his cell again. Only to hear the voicemail once more. “Sammy where are you?” He said to himself before starting up baby and headed back to the motel. </p><p>When Dean arrived he saw a light on in the room. His heart pounded as he quickly got out the car. As soon as he knew Sam was okay. He was gonna kill him for making him panic so much. Dean was shaking as he unlocked the door.</p><p>“Sammy where the hell....Dad!” </p><p>John turned to face his eldest “Good you’re here. Sammy in the car? Grab your stuff we’re heading out” Dean watched in panic as his father shoved weapons into his duffel “Dean get a move on! we don’t have all night!” Dean was frozen with fear. Sam wasn’t here. So where was his little brother? And how was he gonna tell his father he was missing. </p><p>John pushed past the boy as he made his way to the truck. John frowned when he didn’t see his youngest in the passenger seat. He looked in the back. Still no Sam. John rolled his eyes “Dean!” He called out. The boy made it to the door why “Where’s Sam? We got to pick him up somewhere?” Dean bit his lip. He really didn’t want to feel the wrath of his father. </p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>Dean didn’t look the man in the eye as he spoke. “We got into a fight..I don’t know where he is” he said quietly and full of shame. John looked at the boy. He could feel his blood boil. “What do you mean, you don’t know where he is?” He gritted. Dean gulped down the lump in his throat, he could feel his eyes water. </p><p>John cornered the boy back into the room slamming the door behind him. “I don’t know! I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find him! I’m sorry dad!” John looked at Dean with such anger in his eyes he shook his head as he paced the room. </p><p>“I asked you to do one job Dean! One job! And you could even do that for me!” </p><p>Dean felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He didn’t mean to have let down his father. “I’ll find him dad I promise! He can’t of gone far” John didn’t respond as he called Sam’s number “Voicemail” he muttered. He stalked up to Dean point his finger in the boy’s face. </p><p>“You better hope we find him unharmed or you’re for it boy” </p><p>Dean nodded shamefully as he watched his father walk out the room on the phone again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam moaned lightly as he blinked his eyes awake. His head was killing him and the sun didn’t help that matter very much. He rubbed his face as his vision became somewhat clearer.</p><p>He looked around. He was in a car “Dean?” He questioned looking at the blurry figure next to him. The figure just chuckled “Not quite sweetheart” that voice. Sam’s memory came flooding back to him. Sam sat up straight in shock. He tried the door handle and noticed the thick black zip tie digging around his wrists.</p><p>The man rolled his eyes “Don’t make me drug you again” Sam glared at the man “Where are you taking me?” He demanded. Thompson stole a glance at the boy sitting next to him and smiled “I was going to take you to mine but Then i figured we’d best go somewhere safer than that” Sam looked out the window. They were on a road surrounded by trees, no buildings in sight which meant no people. He had no idea where he was or how long they’d been driving for. How was he going to tell Dean. </p><p>“By safer I assume you mean somewhere I cant be found”</p><p>The man looked back at Sam placing a hand on his leg “Can never get anything past you can I? Such a smart boy” Sam cringed at the compliment looking down at the man’s hand “Get off me you creep” he pushed the man’s hand away. </p><p>The gesture wasn’t well received as as Thompson’s kind expression turned sour. “If we’re going to make this work Sam you’re gonna have to treat me with some respect” Sam raised his eyebrow “Make what work?” Sam never got an answer as the man pulled the car onto a hidden dirt road in the wood next to them. The car bumped an bobbed across the uneven road and went deeper and deeper into the wood until it they cam across a small cottage like house. Hidden but trees. </p><p>“Beautiful isn’t it? It was my grandmothers” </p><p>Sam didn’t respond instead he looked around the area. Would be easy for him to run and easily lose Thompson in the trees. His thoughts were broken by a clicking noise. Sam turned and found his teacher holding a gun to him. Sam froze staring at the man “You move an inch and I’ll shoot you dead” Sam looked at the gun, he wasn’t messing about. </p><p>The man climbed out the car still pointing his weapon at Sam as he walked over to the boy’s side. Thompson swung the door open “Out.” He ordered. Sam got out the car and reached for his bag but Thompson slapped his hands away “I’ll get that” the swung the bag over his shoulder and gestured Sam to walk. As the pair reached the porch of the house the man grabbed Sam’s hair turning him to face the wood around them as he pressed the gun to his temple.</p><p>“You see Sam, there’s no one for miles. There is however bears. Which is why I’ve hidden many bear traps around the house and if those fail there’s even a few bombs about. So if you ever try to run. You won’t get very far and I’ll just drag you back. Dead or alive” </p><p>The man chuckled pulling Sam into the house. Sam gulped as he looked about. The place was old fashioned, definitely had a grandma vibe to it. The man threw his backpack into what looked like a living room and pressed the gun into Sam’s back “Move.”  Sam did as he was told once feeling the gun press into his spine harder. </p><p>The man led Sam down the halfway down the hall. Where he paused the boy and kicked up the carpet revealing a trap door. Sam watched as Thompson unlocked it with a key from around his neck. </p><p>When the door opened an awful smell filled Sam’s nose. Almost making the big vomit right there and then. “Go on.” Sam sighed as he made his way down the steps the man right behind him. “Stay” The man spoke as he flipped a switch making the light turn on. He received some scissors and cut Sam’s restraints. Sam rubbed his wrists and took one look at the room around him and was instantly terrified. There was a wall full of weapons, blades, swords, hammers the lot. Sam waited until the man turned his back and took off. </p><p>Sam ignored the shouts from the man behind him as he rushed back up the stairs. He just knew he had to get out of there. He swung the front door open and ran. He didn’t have time to worry. If he followed the car tracks then he shouldn’t hit any bear traps about. </p><p>Sam didn’t get far when a loud bang was heard. Sam fell to the ground. A white hot pain radiated from his leg. Sam screamed. Looking down to find a dark patch forming on the back of his shin. Thompson walked up to him shaking his head. </p><p>“I warned you”</p><p>He lifted the boy up with no effort and carried him back into the house. Sam screamed and yelled for help just hoping someone headed him. “Let me go you bastard!” Sam punched at the man. The man shrugged his shoulders “if you insist” he dropped the boy just as they reached the trap door. Sam fell through, rolling down the stairs and thumping on the cold concrete floor. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. The man soon joined him downstairs. </p><p>“Please just let me go..I wanna go home!” </p><p>The man didn’t say a word as he dragged Sam over to the wall sitting the boy up. “Mr. Thompson please, I just want to go home” Sam started to cry. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the pain or because of his current situation. The man stayed silent as he assessed Sam’s leg. </p><p>“I’ll have to go get supplies to fix this up”</p><p>He stood up and moved receiving some old rusty metal chains. Sam noticed that they were bolted to the wall. Thompson unlocked them and moved back to Sam. Securing one around his wrist and another round his ankle.</p><p>“Now this is a temporary place for you. If you be a good boy then you’ll be allowed upstairs. Break any of my rules or try to run away again and you’ll stay down here understand?” </p><p>Sam didn’t reply. He watched as the man removed his tie and wrap it round his shin “That should slow the bleeding until I return” Sam scoffed “My dad and brother will find you and when they do. They’ll kill you for what you’ve done to me” Thompson looked at the boy and smiled. He kissed the boy on the head before heading back upstairs. </p><p>Oh yes he thought Sam was going to be delightfully fun to crack. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean felt sick as yet another boy had been found dead within the area. Strangled to death. Dean bit his fingernails while watching the story.</p><p>“Dean switch that off, it isn’t going to help any” </p><p>Dean did what his father told him. They had both been looking for hours and there was still no sight of Sam. Dean yawned as he trailed calling his brother again. Still nothing. John put away his radio and moved over to his eldest. </p><p>“Dean get some rest” </p><p>He patted the boy in the shoulder but Dean shook his head “No, I’m good. We have to keep looking. What If Sam’s hurt or needs us” John took the phone from his son’s hand. </p><p>“Then he’ll need us both in good condition, not sleep deprived. Now bed” </p><p>Dean was reluctant. As if he could sleep any but he did what his father said not wanting to disappoint him any further. “Dad?” John looked up at him “I’m so sorry. If I’d known..I wouldn’t of had that stupid argument with him” John stood back up and hugged his son. He stroked the back of his head. </p><p>“We’ll find him Dean, this isn’t the first time he’s run off. We found him then. We find him now” </p><p>Dean knew his father was trying to supply some comfort but it wasn’t all that affective. Dean just nodded. Sam hadn’t be gone for this long though and when he did run off before he was usually just hiding it out at the library. </p><p>Dean crawled onto Sam’s bed and buried his face into the pillow. It still smelled like his brother’s shampoo. That fancy coconut stuff he always made fun of him for. Dean moved his hand under the pillow while trying to get comfortable when his hand touched something soft. He grabbed it and pulled it into view. </p><p>The object was a small and very loved teddy bear with a blue silk bow tie. Dean smiled lightly. He remembered this bear. His dad helped him pick it in the hospital gift shop the day Sam was born. Sam took it everywhere with him when he was younger. Dean thought he threw it away when he out grew it but apparently not. Though,to be fair Dean would of probably teased him if he saw him with it now.</p><p>Dean held the bear close to his heart. And closed his eyes hoping he could get some shut eye.</p><p> For Sam’s sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally a new chapter. Sorry I was drowning in my sorrows because SPN aired their final episode But that doesn’t mean fan fic is over!! </p><p>Thanks to all who have commented and liked this work, it’s incredible and I love your feedback it really helps me write xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had lost track of time. Ever since Thompson got the bullet out his leg and sewed him up he’d been sleeping off the pain. There was no source of light in the basement other than that one single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. He had no clue how long he had been down there minutes? Hours?</p><p>The floor wasn’t comfortable either, any time he moved he get wrapped up in the chains or they would dig into his skin painfully. How did he get himself into this situation? He should of said something to Dean that day his teacher showed up at their room. He knew there was something off about the man. Maybe if he did say something he wouldn’t be sitting chained up in a basement god knows where. </p><p>That was when the trap door creaked open letting light flood in. Sam squinted as his eyes adjusted, he curled up into himself as the man approached him. He placed a tray of food and a glass of water on the floor in front of the boy. </p><p>“Eat”</p><p>Sam looked at the unappealing tray then turned his head away, not really in the mood to eat but he knew he’d have to at some point he just didn’t want to give the man the gratitude. “I said eat” The man repeated harshly. When Sam still made no attempt to listen Thompson kicked the tray across the room in a rage. He got down to Sam’s level gripping his chin hard to make the boy look him in the eye. </p><p>“The sooner you learn to obey, the easier this is gonna be for you!” </p><p>Sam scrunched up his nose as he frowned and spat in the man’s face. Thompson lept up in disgust wiping away the saliva from his vision “Disgusting little brat!” The man slapped Sam so hard the sound echoed around the basement. Sam held his cheek as he felt blood from his lip seep into his mouth. The man looked almost in shock. He kneeled down in front of the boy once more, wiping away the blood and whispering apologies, how he didn’t mean to hurt him. Ironic considering the bullet he put in his leg.</p><p>“Bite me!” </p><p>Sam gritted out and a little slurred due is newly numbed lip. Thompson glared up at the boy, his nostrils flared at Sam’s incompetence. He didn’t say a word as he unhooked Sam’s chains dragging the young boy up to stand. Sam whimpered as he felt the pressure on his leg. </p><p>“You will learn to behave Sam, a good boy doesn’t talk back” </p><p>Sam smirked, almost laughed “Yeah? And what you gonna do? Give me another detention?” Thompson was impressed at the boy’s spirit. Never took Sam for such a sassy back chatter. He scoffed to himself turning round to his collection of ‘toys’. Sam peered round trying to see what the man was up to. He reappeared carrying behind him a large hose. </p><p>“I’ll give you one chance to apologise fo your attitude Sam”  </p><p>Sam looked at the hose a gulped lightly. This man wanted him to beg. To submit. Sam just scowled a permanent frown on his brow. The teacher tutted “I really hoped I didn’t have to do this type of thing with you angel but you have to learn” the flipped the large leaver releasing a large gust of freezing cold water from the spout.</p><p>Sam held his hands up in a poor attempt to stop the powerful stream. He was actually surprised that it hurt. Sam felt as though his skin was being ripped off by thousands by tiny little pieces of glass. It was hard to breath. Sam coughed as he felt the icy water get into his mouth. Thompson shut the stream off. </p><p>“Apologise”</p><p>Sam glared at him. Water dripping from every part of his body. His clothes sticking to him, soaked through. When he didn’t say anything Thompson turned the stream back on. Sam yelled out as he started to feel the cold. It was like the man was purposely targeting his face. Again, the man turned the stream off and repeated. </p><p>“Apologise” </p><p>Once again Sam refused. He was cold and soaking wet. He coughed desperately trying to breathe. It felt as though there was more water in his lungs than oxygen. He felt like he was going to drown. Thompson turned it on again and the cycled repeated for what seemed liked hours.</p><p>Sam finally yelled out “Wait!...wait! Stop! Stop it!....okay! Okay!” The man turned off the water. Sam shivered dripping wet and curled up on the cold dusty basement floor “I-I’m sorry” He spluttered out his teeth chattering together.</p><p>“I’m sorry..Sir”</p><p>Mr Thompson demanded. Sam rolled his eyes until the man lifted the hose again threatening him. Sam saw the warning and quickly spoke out “I’m s-sorry s-sir” he sneered lightly. Luckily his coldness covered his sarcasm. The man smirked putting down the hose.</p><p> “Was that so hard?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Dad I’ve been thinking, maybe we get actual law enforcement on this” </p><p>John looked over at Dean from where he was sitting going through newspaper reports “Are you crazy? We can’t go to the cops Dean! Sam hasn’t been missing for long enough! Besides he’ll be classed as a runaway” Dean shook his head. </p><p>“I just saying, what we gonna say when Sam doesn’t show up at school on Monday? We should let them know just in case Sam ends up...”</p><p>Dean’s voice trailed off as realisation hit him. John watched as the boy ran to the bedroom cabinet and searched through the drawers. Dean’s heart raced when he found what he hoped he didn’t want to see. Dean turned and john’s heart dropped as he saw he eldest son holding Sam’s insulin pen and refills. </p><p>“Is that all he has?”</p><p>Dean shook his head “He has another he keeps in his backpack but only enough refills for the school day. Dad..we have to call the cops”</p><p>John seemed hesitant “look, I’ve got Bobby putting out an call for Sam on the hunter network okay” Dean fumed at his father “Are you kidding me? Sam could be in real danger! And you want to wait!”</p><p>The older man just sat listening to his son’s outburst “I’m sure he’s fine Dean, now when Sam finally rolls in, I’m sending you both to Bobby’s I can’t stay in this town for much longer So just phone the school and say you’re withdrawing Sam” Dean looked at his father in shock “What? You’re leaving? You’re son is missing and you’re leaving?” John huffed “it’s been a day Dean, you said you guys had a fight? he’s probably at a friends blowing off some steam”</p><p>“He’s not at a friends, he has none. Something has happened to him! I know it! He would of picked up the phone by now!” </p><p>Dean had a lightbulb moment and went to his laptop flipping it open and typing furiously. Part of him was glad to prove his father wrong and yet another part of him was now full of panic. “If Sammy is just blowing off some steam, why is his phone four miles out of town?” John paused in his tracks. Turning back to Dean and up to the laptop. He stared at the screen. </p><p>“Right, Come on. Let’s check it out”</p><p>When the pair made their way to the road where Sam’s phone was tracked to Dean called it again. They both turned round in surprise as they heard the sound of faint ringing in the distance. Dean ran searching in the long grass around the road. Ripping at it desperately. </p><p>He finally found it, the screen was all cracked but it was still working. He could see the countless amount of messages and missed call notifications from him and his father, even Bobby and yet there was no Sam to be seen anywhere near by. </p><p>“Still think he just ran away? This road leads out of town” </p><p>John gulped nodding “Okay, this just got serious. Alright Dean, lets go report this to the cops” </p><p>The police station was busy but John wasn’t going to let that stop him. He charged right up to the desk. “I need help, my son is missing” the woman at the desk peered up from her screen. “How long has he been missing?” John turned to Dean who answered for him “Since last night” The women went through the files.</p><p>“fill out this form and we’ll contact you if there’s any update”</p><p>Dean looked at the form “That’s it? He’s missing and all we get is a form?” The woman sighed deeply “Do you have a photo?” John went to his wallet pulling the most up to date picture he had of his youngest and clipped it with the form. </p><p>“Please Sam’s a diabetic, if he doesn’t get his insulin he could die!”</p><p>The women looked between them both “What’s his name? I’ll run it through the system now” Dean thanked the woman graciously “Samuel..” he looked at his father “Wesson...” he wasn’t sure if he should of used his real name or not. </p><p>“No hits for Samuel Wesson I’m afraid” </p><p>John huffed having enough. He went into his pocket again “Detective Wesson, wheres the sheriff I’m taking this case myself” </p><p>Dean was surprised at his father’s action. The women looked in shock at the badge pointing towards the sheriff’s office. John looked at his younger son gesturing him to follow him. </p><p> If they were gonna find Sam they were gonna have to do it themselves.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The man didn’t say anything but Sam followed him like a dog on its lead. He didn’t really have much of a choice. He lead Sam to the living room sitting him down in a chair, hooking the chain round a table leg. Sam continued to shiver as he watched the man move about the room “You’ve done this before” Sam spoke out. </p><p>The man looked at him for a moment as he put logs on a the fire place and lighting it “What makes you say that?” He asked as he moved and received a big fluffy towel and placing it around Sam’s shoulders. “The chains, the basement, your ‘breaking’ techniques” the man didn’t answer. </p><p>“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes shall we?”</p><p>Sam tensed up, pulling the towel closer round his body “Stand” The man ordered. Sam could feel himself panic “Want another shower?” Sam shook his head standing slowly surprised when the man helped him stay steady on his damaged leg. Sam watched as Thompson undid his chains “don’t move” Sam couldn’t go anywhere even if he tried. </p><p>The man peeled off Sam’s shirt and admired the boy’s torso as he removed his jeans leaving Sam in just his underwear. Sam wrapped his arms around himself hiding from the man’s view. Thompson lightly dabbed at the boy’s body with the towel making sure he didn’t miss a single bit of skin. </p><p>“So beautiful. My perfect little pet” </p><p>He whispered. Sam could feel the bile come up his throat. Sam jumped lightly when he suddenly felt that the towel had vanished and was replaced with Thompson’s fingertips. Suddenly Thompson lifted up the boy up bridal style and carried him over to the kitchen table, laying him down on it. </p><p>Sam was confused and tried to sit up only to be pushed down again. Sam struggled against the man as he held the boy down. “Don’t struggle” Sam didn’t stop fighting until he found himself restrained by cuffs attached to the table “What the hell?” He questioned pulling at the cuffs. </p><p>“Like it? It’s a clever little thing isn’t it?” </p><p>Sam let his head fall back. What did this guy have planned for him now? He didn’t have to wait for long. There was a flash of sliver in the corner of his eye and then Sam felt the most unbelievable pain. The boy screamed so loud it was ear piercing as the teacher slowly cut into Sam’s flesh. Sam’s eyes welled with tears as the cuts kept coming. He screamed again. The man placed his hand over the boy’s mouth shushing him. </p><p>“Hush hush we’re almost done. You bleed so pretty for me” </p><p>“You’re insane!” Sam strained. Swallowing down the lump in his throat. Thompson unbuckled they cuffs after bandaging Sam’s wounds satisfied with his work. The blood loss and pain made Sam feel woozy. The man could see the boy paled up slightly as he lifted him from the table. He carried the half conscious boy back down to the chair “My perfect little angel” he chained Sam wrist back up. </p><p>He headed to the kitchen filling a glass of water and bring it back to the boy “Drink” Sam didn’t argue. He gulped the water down quickly. He couldn’t lie it was refreshing “Good boy” the man praised taking the empty glass and placing it on the table next to them. He lifted the boy up, sitting on the chair and placing him in his lap.</p><p>Sam was too tired to fight the man. His day of torture becoming too much of him. Thompson threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair. He couldn’t truly believe it. He had Sam! He nudged the boy making him stir from his power nap. </p><p>“Tell me Sam, do you know what a submissive is?” </p><p>Sam looked down at his position he could felt the shape of the man’s member under him and the feeling was making him uncomfortable “I know what the word submit means” the man giggled. Sam was so innocent. He couldn’t wait to teach him all his dirty tricks. </p><p>“A submissive is a pleaser, they want to please their partner. Do anything to make them happy” </p><p>Sam bit his lip, he didn’t like the way the conversation was going especially since he could feel his teacher getting harder under him. “I want you to make me happy” the man gave a shift of his hips the feeling of the movement made Sam gasp in shock. The man smirked “Understand what in telling you?” </p><p>“You want me to be your submissive”</p><p>The man smiled widely “Exactly! Clever boy!” He patted Sam’s leg. The boy’s eyes narrowed as he fumed over the idea. “I will never be your bitch!” The outburst cause the man to push Sam off of him. He yanked him by the hair holding him in place. </p><p>Sam tried to hide the amount of pain he was in both from his leg and now abdomen “Aww Sam” the man spoke out sweetly “You act as though I’m giving you a choice!” The man realised Sam’s hair but the chain stopped Sam from running. The man unbuckled his belt. Excitement dwelling in side him. He’s waited too long for this. He needed to use the boy.</p><p>The man whipped out his cock and Sam’s eyes grew wide. He fought against the chain but failed to actually get anywhere. “Be a good boy for me now and put your mouth on it” Sam shook his head. Thompson gripped the back of his head pushing the boy forward. Sam sealed his lip up tight refusing to let him in. </p><p>The teacher wasn’t going to let that stop him. He pinched Sam’s nose tight cutting off his air supply “Gonna have to breath at some point sweetheart” he could see Sam’s cheeks pink up and the eventually the boy opens his mouth for a breath. </p><p>Thompson seized the moment shoving his large cock in the young boy’s mouth. Sam gagged and tried to yell out “If I feel teeth, there will be a severe punishment in it for you” Sam choked on the large member he felt disgusting, he closed his eyes tight not wanting his view to be of the man’s junk. Thompson set a easy rhythm, it was clear to him that Sam had never done this before. </p><p>He was okay with that. He will just have to teach him how he likes it and the thought of being Sam’s first set shivers straight to his dick. Sam felt the man grip his hair tight as he pushed his mouth down on his dick. If the act itself wasn’t bad enough the man’s words were worse. </p><p>“Ohhh..such a good little mouth you have...should of know you’d be good at this with all that back chat” </p><p>The man started thrusting his hips faster into the boy’s mouth “oh that’s it sweetheart! Do that again!.. my god! You’re a natural! So good at sucking dick!” </p><p>Sam eyes had watered the man push his head right down his full length, if sam had anything in his stomach he knew he would of thrown up. The man groaned loudly and a salty taste sprayed into Sam’s mouth. The man released his grip falling back tiredly on the chair, Panting heavily. Sam coughed a spluttered. The man laughed leaning forwards and whispering in the boy’s ear. </p><p>“You know that isn’t the first time my cum has been in your mouth” </p><p>Sam didn’t know what that meant and he didn’t want to ever know what he meant by it. He wiped his mouth and eyes. The man untied the chain and lead Sam back to the basement. Redoing the chains on the wall. Looked at the boy and his newly puffed up lips and smiled. </p><p>“I’ll back later with some food, thanks for the fun” </p><p>He winked blowing the boy a kiss. He made his way back up the stairs to the trapdoor. </p><p>“Bye angel! Til next time!” </p><p>He slammed the door shut and Sam could him him laugh hysterically on the other side. Sam wallowed in self pity the tase of the man still lingering on his tongue. </p><p>“Come on Dean, where are you?” </p><p>He pleaded curling up on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! A new chapter!! This did require some research and I myself am not diabetic so I’m a very sorry if I got anything wrong or didn’t portray it correctly.</p><p>Thanks for all the likes and comments I love feedback to don’t be a stranger give your thoughts or even ideas!! </p><p>Thanks guys hope you enjoy the update (Sorry it took longer) xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam felt trapped. He was getting bored of his basement surroundings. The wall of various torture devices still gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach or maybe that was due to the lack of food. </p><p>He started to feel disgusting, he was covered in blood, dirt  what he wouldn’t do just to have a nice hot shower. Thompson would visit him at times, every time he’d ask him the same question. ‘Are you ready to submit?’ And every time Sam tells him to shove it. That answer never lead to anything good as Sam was usually left in a serious amount of pain.</p><p>So far Sam had been beaten, cut and burned. All that and judging on how he’d been feeling physically he’d only been in this basement for possibly two days. This made him panic slightly with his constant injections he could maybe go another day before the insulin currently in his body would be out of his system. Then he’ll be in real danger. </p><p>Sam heard the trap door creak open. Sam groaned pushing himself up from the floor. He looked up at the man before him scowling. The teacher only smiled “I’ll make this quick” he spoke pacing in front of the boy.</p><p>“Are you ready to submit?” </p><p>Sam smirked “you always ask me that. And every time I tell you the same answer” the man shook his head at the boy, his fists tightening in anger at his words. “Shove. it.” Sam spat out. Thompson snapped. He grabbed the chain pulling Sam up. He flung the chain over a metal bar that cross the ceiling. Thompson pulled at the chain tightly, the strength of it pulled Sam up til the boy was brushing the floor on his tip toes. </p><p>Sam’s shoulders ached it felt as though they were going to pop out of their sockets “I don’t like hurting you sweetheart but you need to learn the rules” Sam tried to look behind him to see where the man was going. Sam gulped when noticing the man looking at his wall of ‘toys’ in the corner of his eyes. He heard Thompson walking about behind him. It was a tactic that Sam noticed he did, to try and scare him. </p><p>“I’m sorry little one” </p><p>Sam closed his eyes tight at the words waiting for the pain and boy did the pain come. Sam screamed out and his bare back was on fire. The pain radiated across his back. He closed his eyes tight not allowing his tears to escape. That didn’t work the second time the burning sensation hit his back. Sam screamed again, panting heavily. He felt the man move up behind him. He whispered in the young boy’s ear.</p><p>“You know how to stop this honey, all you gotta do is say the magic words”</p><p>He finished his sentence with a lick to the inside of Sam’s ear making the boy squirm. Sam shook his head struggling to speak.</p><p>“Screw. You.” </p><p> Thompson huffed stepping back from the boy. He lifted the leather whip again and brought down on the boy’s back. Sam’s cries weren’t pleasant to him and Sam was by far the hardest boy he’s ever had to break the spirit of. It was beginning to get on his nerves. </p><p>He had gone so long without a pleasure pet, he hadn’t even have his fix of a kill in the recent days. He had spent his time trying to break Sam. He let out his frustrations on the boy whipping him again and again. Watching as the boy’s skin turned red from his broken skin. </p><p>Sam felt like he was on fire, he could feel the blood dripping down his back. He waited for the next blow but it never came. Sam let his head fall back. He was tired. Thompson knew the feeling he too was physically drained from his act. He moved loosening the chain. Sam dropped to the floor.</p><p>The man wanted to test the boy. He didn’t chain the boy back up to the wall, instead leaving him on the floor. Thompson left the basement for a moment, Sam saw the trapdoor was open but was in too much pain to attempt an escape but Thompson soon returned he placed three opened tins of peaches and a bottle of water beside the boy before turning to sit on the steps of the basement. </p><p>“That should do you until I return from work” </p><p>Sam lifted his head slightly at the man “You’re going to school?” He asked quietly. Finally he had a sense of time. If Thompson was going to the school. It must be a Monday and really early morning if he hadn’t left yet.  </p><p>“I know sweetie, I don’t want to leave either but if we both don’t show up people will start to make connections” Sam whimpered in pain as he tried to sit up. The man looked at the boy and a part of him felt rather sympathetic.</p><p>“There’s a bucket in the corner, you can used the hose to fill it and clean up. Cloths are in the drawer over there” </p><p>Sam looked over “Thank you” He whispered. The man paused of a moment and smiled to himself “You’re welcome” he said standing from his position and helping the boy to his feet. He helped him over to lean on one of the beams. The boy was quiet, not looking him in the eye.</p><p>“I’ve got to head but I’ll see you later cutie” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should go to Sam’s school, see if anyone there knows anything” </p><p>Dean looked towards his father “I told you dad Sam didn’t have any friends, in fact he was getting picked on” his father looked at him surprised “Sammy was getting bullied? How? that kid can beat any kid his age’s ass” Dean nodded. </p><p>“We know that and he knows that but Sammy doesn’t want people to know that” </p><p>John sighed “I’ll head to the school, undercover. Might learn more if they don’t know I’m a concerned parent” he could see the look on his eldest sons face. A pleading look. He knew his oldest was just as concerned about Sam as he was. Dean was desperate, he still blamed himself for Sam’s disappearance. Not that he helped with that. He practically blamed the boy himself and now he had to live with that. </p><p>“Dean no. I know you want to find Sam as much as I do but I can’t have you waltzing in there yelling for answers. I need you here” </p><p>Dean sighed turning his attention back to news on the tele praying that Sam would come home soon. John suited himself up and patted the boy’s shoulder as he passed. “Don’t answer the door to anyone” Dean nodded smiling only slightly. </p><p>“Love you son” </p><p>Dean looked at his father. He couldn’t tell you the last time he’d ever heard his father utter those words “love you too dad” Dean said slight breaking in his voice. John nodded as he left the room. </p><p>The school was as busy as John had expected. He managed to sweet talk The women at the office into finding out some information about the school and its teachers but nothing of much importance. </p><p>“Oh here is the vice principal” </p><p>John looked other to see a man approaching him “Vice principal martin nice to meet you Detective what can our school do for you?” John shook the hand that the man extended “A student of yours Sam Wesson, he’s gone missing” the man looked confused. </p><p>“Wesson? Can’t say I’m aware of him. Linda, fetch me the boy’s file” </p><p>The women nodded flipping through filing cabinets until she found the right one and handed it to the man, who flipped through it quickly “ah okay. His homeroom teacher may have more information, I’ll take you to him” </p><p>John followed the man through the corridors, the school seemed rather quiet the atmosphere around all the students was dull like the life had been sucked out of them. “Yeah things around here aren’t the best. The boy that was found recently, he was a student here” John’s eyebrow rose in interest. </p><p>“I’m sorry to here that” </p><p>The man nodded as the stopped outside a classroom, he knocked and opened the door “Sorry Mr Thompson, could I have word?” The class all oohed at the man who only laughed it off. “Alright you horrible lot, do your work” the man stepped out the class closing the door behind him. </p><p>“How can I help?” </p><p>“This is Detective Jovi, he’d like some information about a student in your homeroom, a Sam Wesson” </p><p>The man had a look of concern across his face and nodded turning to John “He isn’t in any trouble is he? Cause I can say Sam is one of my brightest pupils” John shook his head “Nothing like that. Opposite really, Sam never returned home on Friday night and his family are concerned about his well being. He was last seen at school. Know anything?” the man pondered for a moment. </p><p>“My goodness, how awful. Well Sam was at school on Friday, I had to give him a detention that day you see, strange really, Sam is usually a well behaved student but he had been rather agitated that day. Kept talking back. but after that finished I gathered he just went home” John was rather surprised at that, of course he knew Sam could be a little mouth pain at times but he never thought his son would act out at school. That had been more of Dean’s area. </p><p>“Any ideas on what was bothering him?” </p><p>The teacher shrugged his shoulders “Well... he was having some trouble with some boy’s in the class and his home life wasn’t going too great either” John perked up at that announcement “He tell you that?” The man nodded “Oh yes, said he like to run away it was so bad. I probably should of said something but kids are kids they say things they don’t mean all the time. I figured Sam was just venting” The Vice principal patted him on the shoulder reassuring the man that it wasn’t his fault. </p><p>“Thanks of your help Mr, but We’ve already ruled out the idea of a runaway” </p><p>The teacher looked at John surprised “Really? Why’s that then?” John knew that he probably shouldn’t say too much about his son’s disappearance but at the same time the more information out there about Sam could also help him. </p><p>“All of Sam’s belongs we’re still in his home as where necessitates he would have needed passport, money, his medicine” </p><p>“Medicine?” The man repeated “Sam is ill?”  The two men stared at the ‘detective’ John knew he should of kept his mouth shut. Last thing he wanted was rumours about his son about town and scaring off whatever took him. That’s what he gets for getting too much into character “ehh not really, Sam’s a diabetic and judging how long he’s been missing he doesn’t have much insulin left. His family are getting extremely concerned” John could of swore that the man before him paled slightly. </p><p>“That’s terrible, I hope you find him safe and well” </p><p>John nodded at both men and thanked the teacher for his help. The vice principal showed him back to the main office. Before leaving John handed the man his card, telling him to call if any further information was brought to light. </p><p>When John made it back to the hotel he was almost bombarded by Dean “Well?” His oldest asked. Dean was looking at him with side eyes desperately wanting to know if they were any closer to finding Sam. “Sam left the school after his detention as we need to figure out happened between the school and here”</p><p>Dean felt his heart sink. He really hoped his father would have found something more promising a witness or something “it’s been three days dad..I’m getting really worried” John brought his son into a warm hug. </p><p>“I know son, me too”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The whole day he was panicking. Sam was a diabetic? How could he missed such an important detail in the boy’s life. He was more worried about that than having the police on the hunt. They wouldn’t never find Sam, he was well hidden. </p><p>Thompson kept staring at the clock all day wishing it would move faster and he could go back to see if Sam was still alive but where was he going to get insulin? He couldn’t walk up to a pharmacy and asked for it. It would cause too much suspicion. An idea hit him just in time for the bell to ring out signifying the end of the day. </p><p>Sam wasn’t doing too good, he was great fun to be able to bathe but his was starving. He looked at the tinned peaches and just wished they were fresh fruit. The water had long gone and Sam had been using the hose to try and get a drink. His back was still stinging badly and it was difficult to move about but he was grateful he didn’t have those chains around him anymore. Gave him a chance to look about more. </p><p>Sam had found no ways of escape. He truly was in a prison, he clawed at the trapdoor for hours in hope it would just pop open. On top of that he wasn’t feeling any better. He started to feel dizzy. His vision was blurry. He needed some insulin or he didn’t know how much longer he was gonna last. Sam’s heart skipped a beat however, when he heard the front door slam shut. </p><p>Sam moved as quickly as he could back down the steps. He coward himself in a corner of the basement. He watched as the man approached him. </p><p>“Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?” </p><p>Sam was seeing three of the man before him. He felt so tired and tried telling himself that he needed to stay awake. Thompson stepped toward Sam. He ran his hands through the boy’s hair trying to get h8m to keep focus. The man tutted “Not great huh? Maybe this will make you better” he dangled a syringe in front of the boy.   </p><p>Sam reached to grab it but the man pulled it away “ah ah ah,  you wants this? Have to tell me what I want to hear” Sam almost laughed. Of course this ass was going to uses his medical health against him. The man waited playing with his medicine in his hands. </p><p>“Times a wasting Sammy, what’s it gonna be? All this pain can go away all you have to do is say what i wanna hear” </p><p>Sam shook his head “No” he moaned “No, I’ll never give into you” Sam’s knees gave out and the man caught him before he hit the floor “My family are gonna come for me..just you wait” The man chuckled, lifting the boy’s head to look at him. </p><p>“Sammy sweetie, I’m so sorry but your family left” </p><p>Sam looked at the man in front of him shaking his head in disbelief “You’re lying , they would never leave not without me” The man held him close to him hugging him lightly. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Sam. I did have second thoughts and I was gonna take you back but when I went to the motel I spoke to your dad he said that he was very angry with you that he didn’t want you anymore that I could keep you, why would that be?” </p><p>Sam didn’t know why. John wasn’t the best parent in. The world but he would he really just leave him? What could he have done to make his dad hate him so much. To give him away to a stranger and dean? Dean would never let that happen but then again his brother would do what ever his father told him to do. </p><p>“I..I don’t know? I hadn’t done anything. I talked back a lot and I didn’t say goodbye when he left but nothing bad why would he leave me behind?” </p><p>Sam sobbed lightly burying his head into the man before him. He teacher rocked him gently “it’s okay my lovely..I’m here for you, I’ll never leave you” he kissed the top of Sam’s head. </p><p>“Now now cause I feel bad. let’s get you well again shall we” </p><p>He handed Sam the syringe who injected himself quickly. The man hugged him gently again as the boy was still crying “ he sniffed the boy’s hair “how are you gonna thank me for taking you in?” The boy looked at the man worryingly not saying a word. The man picked the mess of a boy up. </p><p>“I’ve got a surprise for you” </p><p>He carried the boy up the stairs to one of the rooms “this lovely, if you’re good is your room. Much better than the basement right?” He lowered the boy on the bed. Thompson admired the boy’s frame. He ran his fingers down his torso gently. The boy looked empty. Hopeless. </p><p>He could feel himself getting aroused by the boy’s quite form. It was beautiful to see he let his fingers trail down Sam’s long legs. He gulped. He couldn’t wait any longer he needed this boy. He had to taint him. Ruin him for anyone else. Thompson straddled the boy’s waist. Sam looked up at the man. </p><p>“What are you..hey stop that!” </p><p>The man kissed at the big neck. Sam tried to edge away he was still feeling weak but that didn’t me he had given up. He pushed at the man fearfully but the teacher was way stronger than him. He held the young boy’s wrists and pinned them down. God he needed this he had waited far too long. It was time to make this boy his. </p><p>Sam struggled desperately trying to get away as he felt Thompson hook his legs around his waist. Sam took a chance he kicked hard at the man on his crotch. Thompson cried out and Sam tried to run he got out the bedroom and ran towards the front door. </p><p>“You bitch!” </p><p>The door was locked tight and Thompson grabbed bed him round the wait “No! Let me go! You fucker!” The teacher dragged the boy back to the bedroom and throw him on the bed. </p><p>“I was gonna be gentle with you for your first time but after stunt I’m gonna fuck you like a little whore” Sam cried out as he felt the man remove his underwear. “Stop it!” Thompson slapped the boy hard “Shut up!” </p><p>He held the boy’s wrists in one of his hands as he brought the boy’s underwear up and shoved it in the younger boy’s mouth. Thompson overpowered the boy finally, he bit at the boy’s neck leaving his mark behind. </p><p>“This is gonna be so good baby, I’m gonna fuck you so good, you’re gonna love me cock so much you’ll be begging for it. My pretty boy, my sweet hole to fuck” </p><p>Sam cried as he felt the man tie his belt around his wrists, Sam noticed his erection, the man’s penis was so big and Sam was terrified. The man slide a condom down his cock and winked at the helpless boy. </p><p>“This is gonna hurts like hell slut” </p><p>Sam squeezed his eyes tight. Thompson pushed himself into the unwilling boy below him. He moaned loudly as he did “my god! Baby! You’re so fucking tight!” Sam was shaking in pain screaming behind his gag. </p><p>Thompson begun to thrust lightly allowing Sam’s baby to open up for him. The boy was everything he imagined. His hole was so tight and Sam squeezed so perfectly around him. Thompson couldn’t hold back any longer he kissed he boy and began to thrust hard. </p><p>He pulled the gag from Sam’s mouth “let me ear so screams Sam scream for me my little toy” Sam cried out his ass was in so much pain “Please! J-Just Stop!” He begged the man but Thompson wasn’t listening. </p><p>“Oh I love fucking you, its everything I ever pictured. Oh you were made for a cock you slut!” </p><p>Thompson knew he was t going to last much longer he ponded the boy as hard as he could the screams Sam made was everything. The best he’d ever had before. Sam was perfect. Thompson yelled Sam’s name as he came hard inside the condom. He could wait until the day he could cum inside the boy. </p><p>The man collapsed on top of Sam and kissed his neck again “that my love was perfect thank you” he removed his belt from Sam’s wrists. Th boy didn’t move. He just stared at the ceiling tears running down his face. Thompson rolled off of the bed. </p><p>“It’s polite to say thank you for giving you pleasure” </p><p>Sam didn’t say anything. The man turned grabbing the boy’s throat “Say thank you Sir! Say it!” Sam’s lip trembled and he nodded at the man “I’m sorry..I’m sorry..thank you sir” he held his hands up in defence. The man realised his grip and patted him on the head. </p><p>“Good boy” </p><p>He blow the boy a kiss, and went to the door. He turned when Sam spoke out in a quiet whisper. The words he said made him smirk and feel powerful.</p><p>“Sir..I submit” </p><p>The man didn’t say a word and left the boy in the room alone. Sam curled up on the bed. The movement sent a sting pain straight to his ass. Sam cuddled his pillow. Feeling alone and broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! </p><p>Sorry for yet another late upload (hopefully I’ve made up for it with a longer chapter) hope you enjoy! And as always don’t be scared to leave you’re thoughts or ideas in the comments.  </p><p>Thanks, enjoy reading xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had a rough couple of weeks, his body was damaged in ways he didn’t even think were possible. His skin was black and blue from all the beatings and rough ‘play’ that Thompson had done with him. The only up side to what he was feeling right now was that he was still alive. </p><p>He was busy cleaning the house, one of the tasks on the list Thompson gave him to do while he was away at work. Suppose, that was another upside. He wasn’t trapped in that basement for hours. God, He thought. This creep was turning him into a right proper bitch. </p><p>Sam sighed as he dusted the top of the fire place. He missed his family, he missed Dean. He felt a tear slip down his check as he pictured Dean’s cheeky grin in his head. </p><p>Sam didn’t wasn’t to believe that Thompson was telling him the truth, that his father and Dean had abandoned him but he’d been in this crappy cottage for a while now and yet they hadn’t come to save him. His father must been really sick of him. More than he realised. Sam’s heart jumped when when he heard the sound of the key in the lock. The boy quickly placed the duster in the cleaning rack and kneeled by the door his head lowered. </p><p>Thompson smiled widely “Well aren’t you a clever boy” the man patted Sam on the head “Rise, and come with me” Sam stood, following him back to the living room.</p><p>“I’ve got presents for you” </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes behind the man’s back, unless it was a one way ticket away from this hell hole he wasn’t really interested. The man sat on his chair and clicked his fingers pointing to a spot on the floor next to him. Sam followed his order and once again kneeled down next to the man. Thompson reached down pulling a large-ish black velvet box. </p><p>“I wanted to give you this on your first day as a welcome home gift but it took longer to arrived than I thought” </p><p>Sam opens the box and started at the object before him. Sam stared at it and bit his lip anxiously. Inside the box was what looked like a rather expensive diamond studded, black leather collar. Sam blinked, his eyes roaming over the collar to the golden pendant that hung from it. That was engraved with an ‘S’. </p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Sam looked up at his capturer and smiled lightly “I love it” he said quietly, lying through his teeth. Sam went to close the box when the man placed his hand on top of his “No no, turn around I’ll put it on you” he let the man take the box from his hands and turned around, facing away from him. </p><p>“I got it specially made, it’s not like those ones they put on dogs. This collar has a special lock on it that can only be opened by this special magnet”</p><p>The man dangled a sliver chain in front of the boy’s face. Sam stared at it. It looked like a normal necklace “The magnet is the pendant” Sam looked towards the circle pendent that swung back and forth across his face “Fancy right?” Sam nodded agreeing with the man as he felt the coldness of the leather wrap around his neck “Yes Sir”. </p><p>“And don’t get any ideas of cutting it off, there’s a thin piece of metal imbedded in the leather to stop that from happening. If I see that you’ve damaged your collar in any way you will be punished understand?”</p><p>Sam flinched lightly as he heard the lock snap into place and nodded at the man’s words “Yes Sir”.  He was rather surprised as he felt Thompson’s hands drop from the clasp. He thought the collar would make it difficult to breathe or would at least feel tight around his neck. </p><p>“Turn round and let me look at you” </p><p>Sam shifted his body back round to the teacher “Thank goodness I was worried, but it’s a prefect fit!” The man ran his fingers across the leather gently making sure it was of excellent quality. His finger tips fell to the gold pendent that lay just below Sam’s neck. He rubbed at it slowly. </p><p> “Look at you, my perfect little pet” </p><p>The man pushed the boy’s long fringe out of his face “So beautiful” he whispered his hand stroking at the back of Sam’s hair. “What do you say for your lovely gift Sam?” Sam lifted himself up so he was leaning on his knees </p><p>“Thank you for my collar Sir” </p><p>Sam voice was shaky as he felt the man’s hand move from the back of his head to his neck. Thompson stood closing the distance between Sam and himself. “Stand up” the man said calmly. Sam complied, slowly doing as ordered “Look at me” Sam swallowed down a breath and lifted his head, making eye contact with the man for the first time since he arrived. They were just as cold looking as ever. </p><p>Thompson leaned down breathing in the scent of the sweet young thing before him. He hummed “I should get you that shampoo you like so much. I liked it when you smelt of coconut. It turned me on” Sam let out a quiet whimper as the man’s lips pressed against his head. </p><p>“Do you know what you do to me Sam? Seeing you in school everyday, seeing that sparkle in your eye when you knew and answer or how you would bite the top on you’re pen when concentrating. I’d want you right there and then. Wish I could of just bent you over my desk and make you moan and beg for me, for my cock” </p><p>The man grabbed Sam’s hand And forced it down to his crotch. Holding it tightly so Sam had no choice but to keep it there “You feel that sweetie? Feel me getting hard for you?” Sam closed his eyes tight as he stood there praying for the man to stop, to let him go back to his room. </p><p>“There something different about you Sam, you aren’t like any of the other boy’s I’ve seen. You’re the only one that has ever made me feel something, more. I just want to love you. I watched you for so long” </p><p>The man gave a groan and soon Sam’s hand felt a warm ness against it that made him pull away quickly. “Watched me?” He questioned a look of confusion on his face. Thompson smacked weakly too blissed out from his release to focus on the boy’s words. He waved the boy off “Later” he spoke “For now, don’t you have dinner to make?” </p><p>Sam sighed nodded and making his way to the kitchen, he’ll figure it out and maybe once he does he find a way far away, maybe even find his family and beg for forgiveness. Who knows maybe his dad would let him stay if he found out what he’d been going through.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The man yelled out loudly glaring at the two men in front of him “Talk!” John yelled out at him. The man in the chair only laughed at them shaking off the remains of the water in his face. </p><p>“It’s going to take a lot more than some holy water to get me to talk you ass” </p><p>John smiled darkly turning towards Dean “Oh we’re planning on it” Dean handed his father a knife and watched as his father cut at the man before him. His cries only fuelling to Dean’s anger. </p><p>“Plan on talking yet!?” </p><p>John yelled out. Dean shook his head as the man only smirked at them and laughed at each attempt. He had had it. Dean pushed past his father grabbing the knife from his hand and holding up at the demon’s throat “Enough games! Start talking! Where is he!” The demon raised his eye brow at him. </p><p>“He? He who?” </p><p>“I’m not joking around here! Your life depends on it! Now where is Sam!” The demon awed now knowing the situation “And here I was thinking you guys wanted me” Dean scowled cutting the man’s neck slightly. John stood concerned for his eldest and watched as his anger took over his body “Dean?” The boy shook him off not letting go of the knife. He repeated. </p><p>“Where is Sam!?” </p><p>The Demon rolled his eyes “Is that what this is all about? Did somebody take the littlest Winchester?” Dean tensed up as the demon stared into his eyes “You can torture me all you like but we didn’t take your brother” Dean looked towards his father, his face fell slightly, he turned back to the man “Demons lie” the man scoffed looking towards John. </p><p>“If we had Sam don’t you think one of us would have said something by now? Or you know bargained him for something?”</p><p>John sighed rubbing the back of his head as Dean didn’t break his hold on the demon digging the knife further to his neck “Something may have taken Sammy but it wasn’t us” Dean lowered the knife slightly looking towards his father again.</p><p>“Though however took him has great taste, I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve thought about that sweet little piece of ass and how many ways I can make him scream” </p><p>Dean raged and he plunged his knife deep into the demons chest and twisted it, the demon flashed orange and his head fell. Dean removed the knife. John gulped at the scene. The pair worked in silence when it came to dispose of the body. The only sound to heard since killing that demons was when John turned the radio on in the impala on their drive back to the motel. </p><p>“So if the demons didn’t take him then what did?” </p><p>Dean spoke out, not taking his eyes off the road. John had his face at his mouth as he stared out of the window “Another monster? I really don’t know son” that was when a story on the radio grabbed their attention. </p><p>‘Families are seeking justice of their son’s who fell victim to the recent killings by the newly called American Ripper. There are still no further leads on who could be committing these horrendous crimes but police assure the communities that they will not rest until the offender is caught” </p><p>Dean stole a glance at his father while the story continued “You don’t think?” John looked towards his eldest “Think what?” He asked curiously. Dean’s breathing quickened slightly “That, that killer on the news...took Sammy?”  John shook his head and scoffed at Dean. </p><p>“There’s no way my son is stupid enough to be taken by a human” </p><p>Dean bit his lip to keep himself from barking back “I’m just trying to consider the options here and Sammy isn’t stupid dad believe me. He’s just so on guard about what’s out there he tends to forget that humans can be an issue too, He can be too trusting. You would know that if you were around more” </p><p>John looked at Dean he didn’t say anything but the one thing he did know was that his instincts were never wrong. It was what made him a good hunter.</p><p>“Alright Dean, you think there’s a connection? We’ll look into it” </p><p>Dean nodded lightly and began driving faster.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam lay on his new bed, curled up under the blanket. He still felt sore from Thompson’s nightly activities. He sobbed lightly into his pillow, he stilled when he heard a knock at his door. </p><p>Thompson peaked he head around the corner “Hey honey” Sam didn’t move, not even when he felt the mattress dip beside him. “You didn’t eat much at dinner so I brought you some fruit and water. Got to look after that blood sugar right?” He chuckled. Still Sam didn’t respond, he just sat up and took the bottle and orange from the man’s hand “Thanks Sir” he whispered. </p><p>Thompson looked at the boy worriedly “Hey what’s wrong?” He spoke gently cuddling Sam into him. The boy didn’t object to the closeness, he was feeling too down. Instead he began to sob again “Now now don’t cry sweetheart, tell me what the matter is” Sam sniffed rubbing away some of his tears. </p><p>“I miss my family” </p><p>Thompson tightened his hold on the boy more “But Sammy I already told you your family didn’t want you. How can you miss someone who doesn’t want you?” The man played with Sam’s hair as he spoke, wrapping it around his fingers. “But I don’t understand, why would they just pick up and leave me with no explanation, they wouldn’t do that, they couldn’t...”</p><p>The man hummed at Sam’s words “Couldn’t? Is that because you were left alone so often” Sam looked at the man shaking his head “No..no. That wasn’t his fault he had to travel for work, he couldn’t help it and I wasn’t always alone I-I had Dean” Sam started to cry again.</p><p>“Shh it’s alright, I don’t blame you sweetie. I blame that dad of yours, what kind of father abandons his own son and over his wife’s death too I just don’t..” Sam sat up suddenly interrupting the man next to him “What?” He asked looking over at him. </p><p>Thompson covered his mouth dramatically, shaking his head “Oh Sam, I didn’t..I shouldn’t of...it doesn’t matter forget I said anything” The man went to move off the bed but sam held him back “No, tell me. Tell me what my dad said..please Sir, tell me” </p><p>The man relaxed back against the headboard. He looked at the Sam’s big brown eyes just begging, pleading for any sort of explanation.  He wonder what else he could get Sam to do, how far the young boy would go. He was quite proud of himself he knew Sam was a smart boy, his normal tactics of breaking a spirit wouldn’t work but making him lose faith. That was how Sam was gonna  crack completely. </p><p>Thompson sighed “When I spoke to your father that day, I told him I would bring you right back that day that he could turn me in. I told you he was mad and he was very mad indeed he told me how I helped him out, how he’d been planning on shipping you off anyway. That it would make him a millions times happier if you were gone. He couldn’t take it any more, every time he looked at you he saw his wife. Saw how you killed her” </p><p>Sam’s breath staggered at his words “I-I was o-only six months old... I didn’t mean to” the man hugged him again “I know Sammy” the name only caused him more pain. </p><p>“Maybe If i spoke to him, I could get him to understand and maybe he let me home”</p><p>The man gripped Sam so tight, his mouth opened wide in a silent cry. The looked him dead in the eye “That’s not happening! I told you your family want nothing to do with you, they left you behind! I was the one to take you in! I saved you from a life in foster care and this is how you repay me?! Begging to go back to those people!” He shook the boy hard at his words, sam had never seen him so angry before.</p><p> “This is your home now! Understand that!?” </p><p>Sam nodded, scared for his life “Yes S-Sir, I understand” the man paused realising his hold on the boy and watched as Sam rubbed at his arms “I think that’s enough talk for tonight don’t you?” Sam nodded shakily.</p><p> “Goodnight Sam, make sure to eat your fruit now” </p><p>Sam grabbed the orange from the bedside table and curled himself back up under the covers. He heard the man close the door and the sound of it being locked shut. Sam was once again alone in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean was doing all kinds of research, looking for any sort of information on the victims or any sort of pattern between them all and so far he had found nothing  of the sort but there was one particular interest that he learned. </p><p>“Found anything?”</p><p>John asked when opening the motel door and placing their dinner of local fast food on the table. “There isn’t much information available, guessing the police are keeping it all hush hush to save concern in the areas” John sipped at his drink “So nothing?” Dean raised his brow “I didn’t say nothing, looks like the ‘American Ripper’ has a type” Dean spun his laptop round to his father. </p><p>“All the victims were young boy’s from the ages of fourteen to sixteen. All of them had a lean figure with brown eyes and brown hair” John looked at the screen at all the pictures of the young boy’s on the screen, his heart was beating so loud he could feel it drum in his ears.</p><p>“That’s one similarity Dean, gonna have to have more to prove your theory” </p><p>Dean shook his head, he knew this had to be the reason as to why Sam disappeared, he could feel it in his gut. He looked back on his laptop. The sound of his clicking filled the room. </p><p>“Victim one, disappeared after a trip to the library, victim two, disappeared after soccer practice, number three vanished after a tutoring session..” </p><p>John didn’t want to believe his boy, he stood up from the table a paced the room “That’s enough Dean” But Dean didn’t hold up he continued reading through his list.</p><p> “Victim number six went missing on his way home from detention. Sound familiar dad?” </p><p>John felt himself begin to panic, he paced the room for a few moments. This sort of thing doesn’t happen to them and why Sam? The kid had it hard enough in life. John sat down on the bed slumped over and his head in his hands. If Dean was right then god knows what horror show his youngest was living right now, that is if he was still alive. “Dad?” John looked up from his position, Dean could see there were tears in his eyes and yet didn’t bring it up. </p><p>“Okay, okay Dean. We’ll talk to someone”. </p><p>The pair made their way to the local Sheriff’s office once dressed in this best suits. Dean looked around the office, the atmosphere was buzzing with the sound of voices. </p><p>“Detective. It’s good to see you again, I hope you’re here with some good news” </p><p>John shook the sheriff’s hand “Hello again, uh this is my junior detective he’s here on a placement” Dean shook the man’s hand also “And to answer your statement. I’m a afraid not, in fact I fear my case has developed for the worse” </p><p>The sheriff’s smile faded and he led both men into his office “So, what was it you wanted to discuss?” He gestured to them both to sit down. “Where is the American Ripper investigation being held?” The sheriff frowned at the man question “The FBI are holding it here, since this is the last place they targeted why you ask?” John looked towards Dean who encouraged the man to talk more. John could see the desire in Dean’s eyes. </p><p>“I think that,that case and my case may be connected”</p><p>The Sheriff leaned forward on his desk “Another Victim?” John let his head fall “Possibly” The sheriff stood up “Follow me” the pair didn’t hesitate they followed the other man to the back of the building into a large investigation room “Agent” The sheriff called over another man who was standing by a large board covered in pin on notes and pictures. </p><p>“Agent Cole, this is Detective Jovi he’s been working a case and believes that it may be connected to your own” </p><p>The agent shook John’s hand “Nice to meet you, do share” John sighed “I’ve been investigating the disappearance of Sam Wesson, he disappeared about a  month ago on his way home from school” the Agent sighed sitting on the desk behind him “Damnit” he muttered “Do you have a photo?” Dean went into his inner coat pocket pulling out a photo of his younger brother. </p><p>Agent Cole looked at the picture and sighed again “Well, he certainly fits the physical aspects, how old is he?” The man pinned Sam’s picture up on his board “Just turned fourteen this year” the Agent looked at the board before him “That would make him the youngest so far, you sure he was taken?” John nodded “The boy’s phone was found on the high way out of town and all personal belongings including his medication were left at his home. He was definitely taken” </p><p>“Medication?” The agent repeated “Sam’s diabetic” the agent nodded at the the new information he received “That’s the first one with an illness but the timing doesn’t add up, the Ripper keeps his victims only for a couple of weeks before killing and disposing of them. Which means if this one is another victim we’re most likely looking for a body” </p><p>John took a glance at Dean who’s face had paled significantly “Sam” the younger man said. “I’m sorry?” Dean stared at the Agent harshly.</p><p> “Sam. His name is Sam and he isn’t like those other boy’s. He knows how to deal with hostile situations so the reason his ‘body’ hasn’t been found is because he’s still alive! And he’s still out there fighting for his life! So before you deem him dead why don’t you take the time to find him!” </p><p>John held the boy back from almost strangling the Agent before them. John half carried Dean out of the room gesturing an apology to the other men as he left. John took them both into a bathroom “What are you doing. You can not lose you’re cool like that Dean!” He angrily whispered at his son. </p><p>“Sam’s not dead, I know he isn’t! I can feel it! He’s out there and he needs us to find him.” </p><p>Dean watched as his father’s face fell “Dean..” he began. The tone of which didn’t appeal to Dean all that much and if that wasn’t comforting the hand his father placed on his shoulder wasn’t all that better. </p><p>“I want to find him as much as you do, I really do. He’s my son, I love him and I can’t bare the idea of him being out there cold and afraid all by himself but Dean if you are right and this psycho has taken him...All I’m saying is that we need to prepare ourselves for the idea that Sam may not be coming home” </p><p>Dean shrugged John away from him “How can you say that? How could you just give up on him like that?” Dean welled up in Dean’s eyes “You’ve never had any faith in him. Not once! You’ve always let him down! All the missed birthdays, Christmases, school performances, award nights. You were never there for him! But I always was and I am not letting him down now!” John tried to speak but Dean wasn’t interested in his words.</p><p> “You may have given up on him but I’m not gonna rest until he’s back home where he belongs!” </p><p>Dean gritted pushing passed his father and out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him, leaving John standing alone, feeling about two inches tall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>Thanks for everyone who has liked this work I appreciate it a lot. As always, don’t be afraid to give feedback on chapters. I would love to hear from you guys.</p><p>Enjoy! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had his eyes squeezed shut, his hands gripping at the pillow as his body was pushed down into the mattress below him. The sound of Thompson’s panting and groaning filled the room. </p><p>The headboard banged against the wall as the man thrust harder into the young boy. Sam bit his lip trying to suppress his cries of pain knowing it would only anger the man above him. Sam had learned that Thompson liked to talk during his sexual acts and depending of his mood it was either kind and loving praise or degrading and humiliating insults, there was no in between. </p><p>Tonight was one of those nights. Sam had been spanked, choked, slapped and on top of that he had been called a bitch and a slut. If that wasn’t enough Thompson also like to make Sam know just who he belonged to. Once he wouldn’t let go of the boy’s throat until he said what he wanted to hear. </p><p>Thompson held Sam’s waist tightly and he continued to fuck the boy’s hole. He pace quickened signalling to Sam that he was nearly finished. The teacher let out a deep low moan before collapsing next to the boy on the bed trying to catch his breath. </p><p>“You are..truly amazing” </p><p>Sam let his eyes open slightly and brushed his sweat dampened hair out of his face. He had to stop himself from yelling as he shifted onto his side, the sharp pain going up his body as he moved. </p><p>The boy tensed up when he felt the man’s arms wrap around his body. For a brief moment Sam thought it was Dean. The gesture being so similar, if Sam kept his eyes closed he could just imagine it was Dean. It was comforting in a way. Like he was back home.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Sam whispered quietly. The word made the man stir he hummed too tired to actually ask the boy to repeat his question. “Why?” He said again. This time the man opened his eyes, he just stared at the small figure in his arms. </p><p>“Why what?” </p><p>He asked. Sam lay motionless pulling the pillow towards his face trying to lose himself in its softness. “Why me?, out of everyone. Why did you like me so much?” Thompson breathed gently against the boy’s ear, pulling him more towards his body and gave him a friendly squeeze. Sam gulped, Afraid that the man was going to do something else to him. </p><p>“You are very special Sam, you’re pretty and sweet and so so smart but I could see you were hiding so much pain. Suppose daddy issues would do that to you. I should know. I didn’t have the best relationship with my father either but hey who wants to hear the tale of Andy Thompson” </p><p>Sam could feel himself shake his nerves getting the better of him “You cold little one?” Sam shook his head no “Why didn’t you get along with your dad?” he asked curiously. </p><p>“He was an abusive drunk” </p><p>Sam sighed lightly “So that’s why” the man sat up staring at the boy confused “Excuse me?” Sam turned round to face him. He sat himself up with some difficulty “I said. So that’s why.” The man frowned at the boy’s tone, Sam tried to ignore the deadly gaze that the man had in his eye. </p><p>Sam smirked at him “That’s thats’s reason you like me so much. I kinda look like you so, you’re reliving your childhood through me.” The boy could see Thompson grinding his teeth together. Obviously annoyed with Sam’s choice of words. </p><p>“Is that it? Is that way you do all these horrible things to me, because your daddy did it to you?”</p><p>Sam wasn’t surprised by the hand that suddenly collided with his face, but the quick gesture did take him back a bit. He touched his cheek, feeling it warm from the friction. “Hit a nerve did I?” He chuckled sarcastically. Thompson pulled at Sam’s collar choking slightly the boy as he did. </p><p>“Basement. Now.” </p><p>Sam could hear the anger in his voice and didn’t question the man’s demand. He just stared at him as he limped his way out of his bedroom. The man following after him. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean sat in the sheriff’s office staring at the case board in front of him. His eyes were just drawn to Sam’s picture, of course he felt sorry for the other boy’s nobody deserves to go through what they did but Sam was by far the most attractive out of them. </p><p>Dean moved up to the board, his fingers brushed the cheery faced boy’s picture lightly. Dean felt his heart ache, he missed him so much. “I promise I’m going to find you. Just hold on a little longer” he said to himself. His line of thought was interrupted as the Agent cleared his throat. </p><p>“This your first case?” </p><p>Dean looked towards the man for a second and then shook his head “First child one though” he spoke. The Agent smiled weakly “You never forget your first. Mine was a young girl who went missing for days. I wanted nothing more than to bring her home to her family but then they found her body. Turned out her creep of a neighbour jumped her, killed her horribly ” Dean looked at the man with concern. </p><p>“I’m sorry” he said simply. The man nodded thankfully “Made me more determined on my next case. Even when others gave up, I was determined. I just knew he was out there” Dean looked back at the picture of Sam “Was he?” He asked not breaking his gaze. The Agent placed his cup of coffee on the table next to him “I still get a Christmas card from him every year” Dean smiled to himself. </p><p>“I know Sam’s out there, I can feel it” </p><p>Agent Cole patted Dean on the shoulder “Then we’ll find him”. Dean looked at the rest of the board. at all the victims, all cheery faced boys like Sam. He walked his way across the board looking at all the evidence the officers had gathered from each victim. That was when something caught his eye. A photo from one for of the first victims section. </p><p>Dean pulled it off the board and looked closely at the picture “Agent? Who is this man in this photo?” The Agent looked at the picture, towards where the younger man was pointing. He looked through his case file notes “Umm teacher at the school, he had Jesse in his class” Dean looked at the picture of the man “I’ll be back there’s something I need to check”. </p><p>The agent frowned as he watched the younger man ran out of the office. Dean drove himself back to the motel where his father went to take a break. Dean burst into the room waking the man up that was asleep on Dean’s bed. </p><p>“Dean?..”</p><p>He groaned rubbing his eyes. He could see the boy’s eyes were wide “What is it?” Dean walked up to the bed and shoved the picture in his father’s face “When you went to Sam’s school did you speak to that man there?” He pointed on the picture. John looked down squinting his eyes trying to focus his vision on it. </p><p>The older man sat up in surprise “Yeah, yeah I did. What is this?” Dean sat across from his father “That is a picture of victim number four,Jesse Donald and his teacher” John looked up at his son, he could see the rising hope fuming  out of him. “Dad, that guy has been here. In this room” John opened his mouth and for a second no sound came out.</p><p>“Why was he in here Dean? I said not to let anyone in! That was an order! tell me Dean, did you follow any of them?!” </p><p>Dean put his hands up in defence “It wasn’t like that Dad! Sam was ill so I let him have the day off school. Later that guy came round with his homework then offered to teach him what he missed. Sam seemed okay with it” John stood pacing the room back and forth. </p><p>“You’ve got to tell me everything you know about this guy” </p><p>Dean watched his father as he raged, he felt so guilty inside. If this guy had something to do with these murders, how could he have been so stupid as to leave Sam alone with him. Who knew what he was thinking of while Sam sat right there next to him. </p><p>“There isn’t much to tell, he was Sam’s teacher. He gave him homework...”</p><p>Dean trailed off as he thought to himself. John looked at the boy “Dean?” He asked him “He was tutoring him, Sam had extra classes after school. That teacher offered since Sam had missed a lot from moving around so much” </p><p>John sat back down he rubbed his face “Alright, here’s the plan. We tell this information to Agent Cole, see if this guy has been to any of the other victims’s schools. If so Dean, You may have just found the connection between these boys” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam was shivering from the hose down he had just received although, it did wash away the feeling of Thompson’s hands off of him. Sam watched as the man looked him up and down and smirked.</p><p>“I thought we moved passed this Sam, I thought you were going to obey!” </p><p>The teacher moved grabbing a long metal stick, holding it proudly in his hands “You know what this is?” Sam backed up until his back was pressing up against the wall, he nodded “Do you know what it does?” Sam coward as the man stepped closer to him pointing the long stick at him. </p><p>“It’s a cattle prod,it shocks’</p><p>Thompson smiled “Good boy!” He poked Sam with the stick making him jump. “Ow!” Sam yelled out. The teacher grinned repeating the motion again and again “Ah! That hurts! Stop!” The man didn’t let up until Sam was covered from head to toe in small read marks from each shock. Sam stood covering his body as the man closed the distance between them.</p><p>“You ever talk to me like that again, I will cut out your tongue with my knife.” </p><p>Sam looked up at the man in shock, Thompson smirked “Done it before, won’t be scared to do it again my love” he stroked Sam’s hair. He pressed his lips against the boy’s damp hair “Don’t ever disrespect me again. You may be my favourite Sam but if you don’t start being a good boy I won’t hesitate in slitting that pretty little throat of yours” he trailed his finger across Sam’s neck. He could almost smell the fear coming from him. </p><p>“Now, who’s my good little pet?” </p><p>The man leaned down and kissed Sam gently on his lips. The man deepened it, his tongue dipping into Sam’s mouth, Sam squeaked in surprise. He was too scared to push the man away from him. He allowed the man to kiss him. Sam thought back to Dean. This kiss was nothing like Dean’s. Dean tasted like sugar  and was gently. This wasn’t nice. Thompson was too rough and hid lips felt wrong. Sam was glad when the man pulled away. </p><p>“I love you” </p><p>Sam swallowed and tried his best to put on a smile. He lifted his hand and caressed the man’s cheek and watched as Thompson fell into the embrace “I love you too” He whispered. Sam could hear his heart beating so fast but he needed to calm the man down.</p><p>Thompson smiled widely at Sam’s words “I knew you were the one” he said bringing Sam into a hug. Sam returned it, hesitating slightly. When the man let him go he moved over to the chains.</p><p>“No..please,not that” </p><p>The man ignored him and pulled Sam by his wrist towards him. Sam struggled “No please! I’ll be good I swear! Please don’t lock me down here again!” Sam pulled away from the man trying to get to the trap door. Thompson rolled his eyes “You broke the rules Sam, so you have to be punished” Sam pleaded again. </p><p>“Enough!”</p><p>The man grabbed Sam’s wrist tightly. Sam’s face scrunched up in pain. Thompson gave Sam’s wrist a hard twist and a cracking sound filled the room. Sam screamed out in palm as he clutched his arm. He looked at the man , his eyes watering. Thompson resumed his actions and yet Sam still tried to pull away. </p><p>“Hey! Want me to break the other one!?” </p><p>Sam shook his head. He allowed the man to chain him back up. Once Thompson was satisfied the turned towards the exit</p><p> “I’ll be back to medicate you, until then have a goodnight honey!” </p><p>He blew Sam a kiss, Sam just rolled his eyes as he watched the man go through the trap door and slammed it behind him. The familiar sound of the lock begging heard behind him. Sam collapsed onto the cold, dusty floor. Sam curled up into himself as he shook, freezing from the water. He looked down at his wrist that had started to swell up. </p><p>At that moment Sam had lost hope. This was his hell and he was never getting out of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s a couple days late but uni deadlines come first.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy and you know the drill, feedback is welcomed here</p><p>Thanks xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was curled up in Sam’s bed when the sound of someone moving about woke him up. Dean rubbed his eyes and turned over seeing a figure searching through the drawers. Dean sat up suddenly “Sammy?!” The figure turned and smiled “Hey Dean, Sorry did I wake you?” Dean pushed the covers off and crawled over to the boy, placing his hands on his face. Dean rested his head against Sam’s letting out a staggering breathy laugh.</p><p>“Sammy where have you been?”</p><p>Sam moved to sit on the bed next to his brother “No where good” his head lowered as he fidgeted with his fingers. Dean placed a finger under Sam’s chin moving his head to look at him. Sam had that cute puppy dog look on his face. He looked so beautiful, Dean could help but brush a thumb across his cheek. Sam smiled lightly and lent into Dean’s embrace. </p><p>“I missed you so much”</p><p>Dean moved forward slowly. His breathing getting heavier with fear. He looked into Sam’s eyes for consent. </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Sam nodded lightly Dean pressed his lips against the boy’s. Dean’s heart raced and he moaned lightly into the kiss. He pulled his brother close, deepening the kiss. Dean moved to lie Sam back on the bed putting his weight on top of his brother. Dean ran his hands down Sam’s figure, pressing himself against Sam’s crotch. Making the boy moan into Dean’s mouth. “I love you Sammy” he gasped being so close to Sam was one of the best feelings he’d ever felt. Dean broke the kiss “I’ve always loved you” he whispered leaning against Sam’s forehead, stroking the boy’s hair behind his ear and listening to Sam’s panting. </p><p>“Then why didn’t you save me Dean?”</p><p>Dean frowned and he opened his eyes. Dean jumped back in shock as Sam no longer looked like the sweet innocent boy he was but instead a horror version. His skin was decayed in areas and he was covered in dirt. His hair stuck together with grease. His big brown eyes no longer brown but a clouded grey. Sam sat up titling his head to the side  “What’s wrong Dean? Don’t you like what you did to me?” Dean shook his head trying not believing what he was seeing. </p><p>“I’m going to save you Sammy I promise!, I will find you!” </p><p>The zombie Sam shook furiously his head black liquid leaking from his eyes. His emotions changing from love to anger. He began screaming loudly.  “I’m dead Dean! I’m dead! and it’s all your fault! You did this to me! You let get taken Dean! I’m dead Dean! You let me die Dean!” Dean tried covering his ears. The sound of Sam’s yelling becoming to much. He shook his head tears falling from his eyes.</p><p>“Dean!, Dean!, Dean!” </p><p>Dean jumped up in bed breathing heavily. A coat of sweat covering his skin. He turned seeing his father next to him a hand in his shoulder. “Dean are you alright?” Dean nodded quickly a hand on his chest as he looked to where the zombie Sam was sitting but there was no one there. </p><p>“Y-yeah...yeah, just a bad dream” </p><p>Dean wiped the sweat away from his brow and sat in the bed trying to calm his breathing down. John handed the young man a glass of water and sat on the bed opposite him. John sat in silence for a moment unsure of what to say. “So, Umm you wanna talk about it or...” Dean looked over at the man before taking a drink of the nice cold water. He had to give his dad credit for at least trying. </p><p>Dean shook his head “Nah, dad it’s okay. I know it’s not really your thing” John lowered his head “I’m sorry son truly I am. Maybe if I had been a better father to you boy’s, Sam wouldn’t be..” John trailed off. For the first time in his life Dean could see that his father was fighting back tears. Dean placed the water on the table and moved to hug his father. </p><p>“It’s okay dad..it’s okay” </p><p>John returned the patting his boy on the back just as his phone rang. He sighed deeply and cleared his throat as Dean passed him the phone “uh..hello..yes Agent” Dean waited patiently as his father spoke. </p><p>“We’ll be right over” </p><p>John hung up and looked at Dean, he smiled at him “You were right son” Dean felt his heart skip a beat as he nodded at his father for reassurance. </p><p>“Come on, lets head” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam was making dinner, he had gotten pretty good at cooking. Usually Dean made him all his meals, so it was nice to do something for himself for a change. Sam rather enjoyed the times he got to cook. It gave him something to focus on, a way to escape from the reality around him. </p><p>Sam stiffened when he heard the man enter the room. He looked down at his chopping board as he continued to chop onions which proved difficult with only one arm. “Smells good sweetie, what you making?” The man wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and kissed his neck gently “Your favourite, spaghetti” the man chuckled lightly leaning his head on the boy’s shoulder “Mmm I love your spaghetti. The spice you add just makes it” he kissed Sam on the cheek before sitting down at the table.</p><p>Sam felt a little uneasy as he man just stared at him. Looking him up and down like he was a buffet. Sam added the onions and stirred the sauce. Sam looked at the large pot of pasta and then at his arm that Thompson put in a homemade sling. Sam lifted the pot but with the only one hand, its large amount of volume proved a challenge as his wrist shook and the pot dropped from his hand. Sam jumped backwards as the pot crashed to the floor spilling its contents all over the everywhere. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, it just slipped from my hand”</p><p>Thompson eyes narrowed as he stared at the mess on his kitchen floor. The man shook his head in disappointment “You stupid bitch!” Sam shook his head in fear. Stepping back as the man came towards him. Thompson grabbed Sam by his hair and dragged him over to the kitchen table, slamming his body onto it. Sam yelled out as his arm was crushed under his own weight. </p><p>“I’m sorry, it was an accident!” </p><p>Thompson flipped Sam over on the table “Rule number six Sam, keep the house tidy!” Thompson held the boy down by his throat. “Please..I swear it was an accident” Thompson looked at boy’s eyes that were staring right into his own. “Well, we just have to make sure that accidents never happen again. Stay!” The teacher snapped as he moved towards the counter top, he lifted the knife from the chopping board and wiped it down carefully. Sam whine, he knew what was coming. </p><p>“Isn’t that a bit extreme...I really didn’t...” </p><p>“That’s enough!” Thompson held the knife up towards Sam’s face “Remember last time?, its just gonna feel the same” Thompson brought the knife down to Sam’s chest. Sam felt the knife cut through his skin. He screamed loudly. Each cut was unbearable and they felt large. The room echoed with the sound of Sam’s screams. He shook uncontrollably from the amount of pain he was feeling.</p><p> “we’re almost there, one more...aaaannd done!” </p><p>Thompson placed the bloody knife on the table next to Sam and admired his work “Perfect, now you’ll never forget what you truly are” Sam could hardly keep his eyes awake. </p><p>“Oh now now, don’t be so dramatic, I didn’t even go that deep. This however, will hurt” </p><p>The man had grabbed the tube of salt and graciously poured it over Sam’s cuts. The sting it gave was painful. Sam had tears falling down his face, he was in so much pain. Thompson chuckled as he watched the boy squirm as he rubbed the salt deeper into his wounds “little boy’s need to follow the rules, they don’t make mess.” Sam’s skin was nipping. He needed to wash the pain away. But Thompson had other plans .</p><p>He lifted the boy up into his arms and carried him into his bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. Sam must of lost consciousness cause he was sound asleep. Thompson gazed at the boy and ran his fingers through his hair. He fiddled with a single strand for a few moments before diving through the bedside cabinet and pulling out a pair of scissors and cut the strand off. </p><p>“Sleep tight my love. For when you wake we’re gonna have so much fun”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah this guy is good”</p><p>Dean and John turned round to the Agent. “I sent other school’s ‘Mr Thompson’s’ picture and good news, they did know him. Bad news they all know him by another name” Dean felt his shoulders drop in disappointment. </p><p>“So what now?” </p><p>John asked. The agent looked through his notes and then at the case board “I should notify families that we have a suspect, why don’t you both check for any properties in Thompson’s name” John and Dean nodded as they watched the Agent walk into the sheriff’s office. Dean moved to load the computer up. John watched in wonder as his son searched up any properties. “Sam once said, he lived near the motel and the school” after another few clicks Dean quietly yelled out in success. </p><p>“Bingo! There’s a flat near by in the name Thompson. Should we check it out?” </p><p>When the pair arrived. It seemed just like any other building, not the home of a possible serial killer might live. “Do you think Sam’s in there?” Dean asked from his position in the impala. John took a deep breath “Only one way to find out” </p><p>Dean and John found the flat number and Dean didn’t hesitate he kicked the door wide open “Sam!?” The flat was dark and cold. Nobody had been there for a while. “Damnit!” Dean yelled out punching the closet wall to him. John looked around the room, there had to be something that could led him to his son. A clue, anything.</p><p>John turned on the bedroom light and what he saw shook him to his core “oh my God” he gasped. Dean went to go see what his father was looking at. He didn’t need to ask when he saw the room. The bedroom was like a Sammy shrine. It was covered in pictures of Sam. Dean looked around wide eyed. This guy had been stalking his brother. It was clear Sam didn’t know these pictures were being taken. Jesus how long had this guy been following them around?</p><p>“Dean, look at this” Dean turned finding John with an notepad. Dean skimmed over the notes that were written on it “He made notes?” The note pad was filled with Sam’s daily routine and little notes about him. Things like ‘absent father’, ‘dead mother’ and ‘easy to manipulate’.</p><p>“He likes to know his victim”</p><p>Dean continued to look around the room, it only got worse. He found some of Sam’s belongings, little things that he thought he misplaced. Like his hairbrush,  one of his hoodies and his diary, or journal as Sam’ like to call it. Dean looked at the pictures. One caught his eye. One of Sam laying peacefully in bed. Dean ripped the photo from the wall, he remembered that night, Sam thought he saw their dad, was it actually this guy? Did that guy break in while they were asleep? If so how many times? </p><p>“I’m calling Agent Cole, he needs to see this” </p><p>“No need to” the men turned finding Cole at the door “Already here” the Agent looked around the room shaking his head “My God, this poor kid. I’ll make a few calls get some guys down to collect evidence” John nodded “Anything we can do to help” the Agent turned looking at the pair, shaking his head and crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. I tried the connect you gave me to Sam Wesson’s family. To tell them about our development in the case, but the number no longer exists. Which got me thinking so I called a number of private detective agencies and they’ve never heard of you guys”</p><p>Dean and John looked at one another their body language changing from their ‘fed’ personas to themselves. “You both have compromised a murder investigation and may have put this young boy’s life in serious danger. I’m putting you both under arrest for impersonating a police..”</p><p>“Wait! Please! We can explain..” </p><p>Dean pleaded. The Agent paused for a moment lowering his handcuffs, he gestured to Dean to continue. “That boy..” Dean looked down at the picture in his hand “Sam is my brother, his son and he went missing on my watch. We just want to find him and bring him home” The Agent looked at Dean’s expression. </p><p>“I understand that but I can’t just let this situation go..”</p><p>John interrupted the man pushing his son behind him slightly “With all due respect Agent, my son has gotten further in this investigation in the past few weeks than you lot have in months”</p><p>The Agent looked at Dean and felt himself soften, he shoved the hand cuffs into his pockets “Alright, You guys can help but this stays between us and you don’t do anything without my permission besides it’s clear Sam isn’t at this location” </p><p>Both men seemed hesitant but nodded “Thank you Agent” Dean said. The man only smiled before going to make his calls. Dean felt ill as he looked at the pictures around him. </p><p>“This guy is sick, really sick” </p><p>John agreed “We’ll get this guy Dean and when we do he won’t be breathing for long” John turned to find Dean leaning against the wall “You alright?” Dean rubbed the back of his head. </p><p>“Where is he dad? If he’s not here then where?” Dean lowered his head “Are we too late?” John looked at his son with a stern look “Dean Winchester, you are not going to lose faith now. I meant what I said. You are better than any of those cops and if anyone is gonna find Sammy, it’ll be you” </p><p>Dean smiled and nodded and moved across to the dressed, He lifted Sam’s journal from the table. He knew he shouldn’t with hold evidence but his curiosity got the better of him. He flipped through the pages quickly. Man, the boy could write. It was like a novel. Dean didn’t want to be invasive but Sam could of written about anything, about the supernatural and the last thing they needed was the cops thinking Sam was insane.</p><p>Dean slipped the book into his inner pocket and looked around the rest of the flat. The bedroom was really the biggest lot of evidence. Dean looked at the man’s belongings. It was weird it was just like a normal home. There was books and candles, photos. </p><p>They were closing in on Sam, Dean could feel it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam twitched in his sleep. Something felt odd, his eyes fluttered open “W-What’s..going on?” Sam didn’t need an answer as he felt the man above him kiss his neck. Sam was confused he didn’t even remember when he fell asleep. His body ached and it wasn’t due to his injuries. Sam began to panic when he realised what the man was actually doing to him “Sir?..”  </p><p>“Shhh I’m sorry sweetheart, I wanted to wait until you were awake, but I couldn’t help myself. I needed you..needed to feel you”</p><p>Thompson panted into Sam’s ear with each slow thrust. “You feel so good sweetie..so tight” Sam didn’t fight back, he was unsure what to do, he was shocked that the teacher would do something so sinister. How long had he been doing this for. He was sore and was feeling too nauseous to really so anything about it. He just lay there, allowing the man to assault him. Thompson’s thrusts staggered as he came, spilling his seed deep inside the boy. He kissed him softly. </p><p>“Now you’re mine forever” </p><p>“Thank you” Sam whispered. The man looked at the boy “thanks for what honey?” He cuddled the boy towards him. Sam breathed gently “For giving me a home” Thompson sat up still holding onto Sam “You are most welcome little one, couldn’t let a pretty thing like you go to foster care now could I.” he kissed the top of Sam’s head. </p><p>“You know I only hurt you because you make me do it right?”</p><p>Sam nodded and sighed “Yeah I know, follow the rules and I won’t get hurt. Break them and I’ll get punished” Thompson’s smiled to himself “Thats right, that’s a good boy” Thompson looked down at Sam. There was something different about him. He didn’t seem like the same boy that he met that first day of school. Thompson ran his fingertips along Sam’s arm as he lay next to him, his fingers trailed up towards Sam’s collar rubbing the leather.</p><p>“I wish you would smile Sam, I really do. I like your smile”</p><p>Sam didn’t look at the man and instead he yawned turning around away from him “Umm Sir, I was wondering if you could do something for me” the man hummed “Anything sweetie” Sam bite his lip wondering if he should take the risk and ask.</p><p>“Can you sing for me?, Dean would sing sometimes. To help me fall asleep” </p><p>Sam waited for some sort of angry reaction for mentioning Dean’s name but the blow never came “Of course I can, what would you like me to sing?” Sam curled up, trying to ease pressure off of his sore chest and wrapped the cover around him “Do you know Hey Jude?” Sam’s question was answered by the sound of Thompson singing. It wasn’t the same as Dean’s. Dean sang it softer and more in tune. Sam closed his eyes. He pictured himself back at home, with Dean singing him to sleep. </p><p>Sam smiled to himself lightly as he drifted off thinking about the happy memory. Thinking of his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s late. But here’s a late Christmas present from me to you!</p><p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!! Hope you enjoy this new upload! Thanks to all those you have left kudos and comments! I’m so thankful and I love your feedback and positive reactions on my work! </p><p>Of course your opinion is welcome here. Don’t be scared to tell me what you think!</p><p>Enjoy! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam vomited into the toilet he hadn’t felt great for days. Thompson watched over the scene feeling mildly disgusted. He watched as Sam flushed and raised his mouth out with water. </p><p>“Still sick huh?” </p><p>Sam sat on the toilet seat and wiped his forehead. He boy was looking rather flushed in he face. Thompson walked over and checked his temperature. “You’re burning up, make a cold towel” Sam lazily stood, making his way slowly back over to he sink, scrunching up his face in pain. He looked down at the cuts that Thompson had made on. The skin surrounding them bright red and itchy. Some were seeping pus. </p><p>Sam looked at his reflection. He didn’t even recognise himself. He had lost a lot of weight. He had dark circles under his eyes, he was covered in cuts, scars and bruises. He hated it. He dampened a cloth in the water and squeezed out the excess before dabbing his forehead lightly.</p><p>Sam felt himself getting nauseous again at the sight of himself, unable to hold it in he threw up in the sink. “Maybe You should spend the day in bed. No chores. I’ll pick up up some medication and food for us on my way back from work” Sam nodded lightly, liking the sound of that. He was too physically tried to even argue with the man. </p><p>Thompson helped Sam over to the bed, tucking him in with great care. Sam could feel his eyes droop with tiredness, he allowed the man to cuff his unbroken arm to the bed. Thompson placed some water bottles and some fruit next to him.</p><p>“Stay hydrated, I’ll be back before you know it” </p><p>He kissed the boy gently on the head “What do we do when I give you a reward?” Sam moaned lightly, sitting himself up to the best of his ability and shifting over to unbuckle the man’s belt. “Oh no baby, not that. Not when you’re ill. We’ll stick with something simpler” Sam looked confused until the man petted his cheek. Sam sighed lightly and moved to give the man a peck.</p><p>He collapsed back down and curled up in the covers. The pain he was feeling was overwhelming. He wanted nothing more than for it to just disappear. Thompson sat stroking Sam’s hair for a few minutes. He looked at his watch and sighed. </p><p>“I have to go or I’m gonna be late. Be good now and look after yourself. Maybe try and get some sleep”</p><p>“Okay Dee” the boy mumbled and Thompson could feel his anger bubbling inside him. He knew the boy didn’t really mean it. He was confused because of his fever but boy how that name infuriated him. Why could Sam just let him go. No matter what horrible lies he fabricated about him. He still wouldn’t let Dean go. He’s heard the boy call out for him in his sleep before. That angered him too, so much so he had to take Sam then, poor boy didn’t even wake up. </p><p>Maybe if they moved further away, out of state Sam would realise that Dean wasn’t coming back. Maybe then Sam will finally give him all his devotion. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it, a school teacher. Of all things! My god. Those poor kids probably didn’t see it coming” Agent Cole said while the three of them were in the car. “How could nobody make the connection?” He asked of loud. John took a glance backwards at Dean making sure his eldest was okay. </p><p>“Practise” </p><p>John said. There was a silence in the car. Only broke when Cole’s phone rang out. Dean and John watched as the man answered, waiting intensely for the outcome. Cole flipped his phone shut. </p><p>“I’m dropping you both off at the station, there’s been a development”</p><p>Dean lent forward “What kind of development? Have the found Sam!?” The Agent shook his head. Stopping outside the station “I can’t say right now, you’ll know more later”. Cole gestured for the two men to exit the car. Dean did so unhappily. If there was news about his brother, he wanted to be the one to know about it. He watched as the car sped away leaving him behind. John could already see what his son was thinking. </p><p>“Dean no”</p><p>Dean groaned still looking down the road where Cole drove off “But what if they found him, we should be there! He’ll want to see us! He’ll need us!” John shook his head “Cole will let us know now..” John held out his hand, at first Dean was unsure what the man was asking him for but when John asked him again he just rolled his eyes. Dean dove into his pocket and dumped the keys to the impala in his hand.</p><p>“Thank you” </p><p>John spoke before leading Dean into the station. He already lost one son, he wasn’t going to lose another. Cole on the other hand was ready he had been waiting a long time for this moment. He stormed into the classroom not caring about the reactions around him. He wanted his fucker away fro children. </p><p>“Andrew Thompson. I’m placing you under arrest on multiple count or murder, multiple counts of kidnapping and multiple accounts of rape and sexual assault. You have the right to remain silent...” </p><p>He continued to read out the man’s rights, the kids in the class sat in shock as the teacher was taken away. Some people from other classes round were surprised at the scene. Cole was more interested in Thompson’s reaction. He didn’t object, he didn’t try to plead innocent. He simply allowed himself to be cuffed a sly smile pressed on his lips. </p><p>His smirk on ran chills down Cole’s back.  Cold hearted killer. That what this creep was. Cole drove the man back to the station. Thompson didn’t say a word on the journey, he sat there in silence, very calm and collected. He was t worried about his situation by the looks of it. In fact it looked like he found the whole thing rather amusing. Thompson allowed himself to be led through the police station by a couple of officers. His eyes met Dean’s he couldn’t help self but wink at the boy proudly. </p><p>Dean felt his temper shorted, his fists curled up and he could feel his finger nails dig deep into his skin. He wanted to kill that son of a bitch right on the spot. He wanted to make him suffer for the pain he caused his family. </p><p>“Why is he still breathing? And where is Sam? Wasn’t he with him?”</p><p>Cole tried to calm Dean down to hear one question at a time “an officer at the school saw him we had a warrant for his arrest. Sam wasn’t there but we’re going. To question him and we have his car in evidence, hopefully they’ll be something there that can help us locate Sam, if he’s still alive that is” Dean didn’t like that wording but before he could even say anything Cole beat him to it.</p><p>“Only trying to go through the possibilities Dean, I want to find Sam alive too” </p><p> </p><p>Cole led both men to where the interrogation rooms were held. Dean stared at the man through the glass. “You both wait out here, last thing we need is you two kicking off.” Dean huffed but nodded agreeing. They weren’t gonna get any answers if they exploded in their and the top priority as Sammy. They had to know about Sammy and if his guy did anything to hurt his brother.</p><p>Dean was going to make sure he felt the same amount of pain.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam was getting uncomfortable, he needed to pee and to make matters worse he was feeling sick again. Thompson should of been back by now. Where was he? Sam had finished his water and fruit but he needed something more. He could feel his body begging him to help it, he need his medication. </p><p>Sam looked at the time, Thompson should of been back a while ago. Maybe this was his chance, it was really the only opportunity Sam had gotten to make an escape. His head was spinning but he wasn’t going to let that blow his chance. He looked up towards the he headboard and pulled at the cuff. The headboard was old, he could possible break free from it and run away. Maybe foster care wouldn’t be so bad, they could maybe even help him find Dean! Beats having to go through this pain again. </p><p>Sam slowly got out the bed and stumbled around for a second trying to reclaim his balance. He got really lightheaded and he was seeing things in double. Sam pulled on the cuff hard. The head board squeaked. Sam had to give a number of hard pulls before the bar finally snapped away from the headboard. Sam fell backwards on the floor and moaned in pain. </p><p>He looked at the now detached half of the cuff and chuckled lightly to himself. Sam rolled himself over using his one good hand to push himself up off the floor. He had a mantra going through his head over and over again. </p><p>‘He could do this. He was strong enough to do this. He will break free’ </p><p>Sam made his way slowly to the front door. Locked. He didn’t have the time to look for a key, he needed to get out of there. Sam staggered to the living room. He fished around all of Thompson’s stuff. He was trying to locate something heavy enough to smash the window. He searched through a cabinet when he came across a box. There was something about it that intrigued Sam’s curiosity. He looked around to be sure he was safe before opening it. Inside the box was a photo album.</p><p>Sam flicked through the pages. His heart rate increased with every turn. Each page was filled with photos of young boy’s around his age, some maybe older. The picture ranged from normal to secretive to explicit. The more Sam looked the more he recognised the boy’s. These were the victims of the killer that had been on the news. Sam didn’t quiet believe it at first. There was no way that Thompson was the killer, a psycho maybe but a killer?</p><p>Sam looked through the other things in the box, there was many plastic zip lock bags. Each bag was labelled with a name. Inside the bag was possessions, things like rings, earring, bracelets and each one had a lock of hair in it tied with a red ribbon. Sam was shaking. </p><p>He held a bag in his hand, this one was labelled ‘Sam’ Sam gulped. He opened the bag pushing the lock of hair aside, when did he even get that? Had he been passed out? Sam tried not to think of it as he pulled out the object he was after. Dean’s amulet. Sam held it in his hand and let his thumb trail over it’s cool metal. How did Thompson have this? He remembered Dean looking for it a while back. He had been so pissed at him for losing it, they didn’t talk for that whole day. He felt guilty now, turns out Dean didn’t lose it. More like it was stolen. </p><p>Sam put the necklace around his neck and continued to find a way out. Now he need to escape more than ever. </p><p>Sam found a geode type rock. It looked heavy enough. He used the rock to smash the window of the door. He breathed in relief when he saw no car outside the cabin. Sam staggered back to the living room and grabbed a blanket. He used it to cover the remaining little piece of glass in the frame. Using his unbroken arm Sam tried to lift himself up and through the window. It took him a number of tries and he could still feel tiny piece of glass in his skin but eventually he hosted himself over, falling to the porch. </p><p>Sam lay there for a moment trying to catch his breath. It was freezing out. Probably didn’t help that he wasn’t wearing much. Sam pulled the blanket from the door frame and wrapped it around himself. He was feeling rather pleased with himself, he had made it out of the cabin, that was a success.</p><p>But now where was he to go?</p><p>Sam looked about the wood around him. Thompson had mentioned bear traps and bombs that he had placed around the area. Sam moved from the porch looking round the area. He sighed loudly</p><p>. A part of him was panicking he didn’t know how long he had before Thompson returned. He had to come up with something quick. </p><p>Before his time ran out. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Thompson was sitting in interrogation as if he was at a parent/teacher conference. </p><p>“Do you know why your here?” </p><p>Cole asked. His voice stern and cold. Thompson smirked at the man and<br/>
pretended to think long and hard about the question “I believe you said I was arrested about some murders” Cole brought out his files and opened them. He placed photos of the victims in front of the man. </p><p>Thompson looked at each photo, his lips pursed and he tutted “You recognise any of these boys?” Cole asked him. The man shook his head leaning back in his chair, before looking back over them “Actually yes, this one. Josh. He was in my class. Dreadfully sad what happened to him, he was a challenging student but I thought I could turn him around. Shame really, I can still hear his mother’s cries from the funeral” Cole’s eye narrowed at the man’s words. </p><p>“He the only one you recognise?” </p><p>Thompson shrugged his shoulders “I would of said other wise agent” Cole had to bite his lip to retain himself from lashing out. Men like this were always such work. They thought they were smarter than everyone else. Cole was gonna prove him wrong. </p><p>“That’s strange because most of these boys all went to a school you worked at” Thompson raised his eyebrows in surprise and sarcastically looked down at the photos again in shock “I’ve worked in a lot of schools Agent, I can’t remember all the students I teach” Cole smiled at the man “You’re right, that’s true. I can’t ask you to remember every student. Maybe we’ve got this wrong” Thompson nodded agreeing with the agent “Yes, I guess you d-“ </p><p>“Yet again” Cole interrupted him “Andrew, we did find your DNA on the boys..so, we know it was you, there’s no denying it. You had a good run. You’ll go down in history! But it’s over now” Thompson’s smile faded “You’re going away for a very long time Andrew, so why don’t you help me out here” Cole slid another picture towards Thompson on the table. Cole could see the change in the man eyes, his pupils widened dramatically. </p><p>“Where’s Sam, Andrew?. What have you done with him?”</p><p>Thompson looked at Cole and licked his lips “I haven’t the faintest idea” Cole bit his lip and lent forward bringing himself further towards the man across from him “Now I know that isn’t true Andrew, Just tell me where he is. Save yourself from more trouble” he whispered. Thompson chuckled to himself. </p><p>“Have you tried Vegas? I’m sure a nice little twink like him will get a lot of attention there” </p><p>Cole leaned back shaking his head “Nooo, you wouldn’t let that happen to him” Thompson looked at the man confused his head tilting to the side slightly. “I saw the way you looked at his photo Andrew. I can see it in your eyes, you love this boy. Is that why you couldn’t kill him?, like the others?” </p><p>Thompson sighed loudly, looking down at the picture of Sam. A flash of darkness appeared in the man’s eyes that man Cole feel uneasy “You’ll never find him, he’s hidden far away. Somewhere deep deep down” Thomson laughed darkly. </p><p>“You son of a bitch!” </p><p>Cole turned round to find Dean had burst into the room. He didn’t even get a chance to stop the boy before he had Thompson pressed against the wall. “Where is he!, what have you done to him you bastard!” Dean punched the man in the face several times. Thompson’s nose bled heavily. </p><p>Server officers tried to pull Dean away but it was proving to be a challenging task “Tell me where he is! Where’s my brother! Tell me!” He punched the man again. Both John and Cole joined in helping to get Dean away. John yelled at his son to calm down. Thompson stared at the scene in awe. Dean was quite the little fighter, he could see where Sam got it from but the thing that stood out to him was that Dean had said brother. </p><p>He recalled Sam saying that as well. Now he knew that there was something between these boy but until now he thought it was just a cover. That they hid because Sam wasn’t out yet but maybe there was more it. Could it be that his sweet little Sam was an incestious sinner?</p><p>“Dean that’s enough, you need to calm down” </p><p>John was drawn away fro his son as he heard Thompson laugh behind him “Oh John its difficult to get them to listen to you isn’t it? I found it hard with Sam at first but, after a little persuasion and a stern talking to I got him to bend over like the pretty little bitch he is” John glared at the man. He moved over and punched him square on the jaw hard. Thompson held his jaw and spat out a tooth across the floor. </p><p>“I want these two done for assault” </p><p>Cole looked at the man as the three headed out the room “Assault? Sorry I didn’t see an assault. All I saw was a family giving a pedophile murder what he deserves” he slammed the door shut behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“That was dangerous and idiotic behaviour! Not to mention you’ve totally just blown your cover!” He scowled at both men, to whom just rolled their eyes. The three of the argued about their actions when an officer appeared next to them. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt but we’ve just had a call come in” </p><p>The three men paused their fight “And?” Coke asked. The officer looked towards John and Dean “It’s Sam” Dean felt his heart pick up its pace. He looked at the officer with concern and he felt his father wrap a hand around his arm pulling him closer to him. </p><p>“They found him....alive”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! And Happy new year everyone! Let’s hope 2021 is a whole lot better and to start that off here’s an update for you all!</p><p>Sorry it’s shorter but I hope you enjoy the read anyway! </p><p>Thank your for the likes and comments, I do enjoy reading them and it’s great motivation for writing. </p><p>Thanks, have fun reading xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John and Dean rushed to the hospital with seconds of hearing about Sam. Cole didn’t even get to tell them he meet them there before the rushed into the impala and drove off. </p><p>Dean burst through the hospital doors. They went to the urgent care unit as they weren’t sure where Sam was. Dean rushed up to the reception desk. </p><p>“Hey!..Umm Sam Wesson was brought here do you know where we can find him? We’re his family” </p><p>the woman at the desk smile softly and clicked through her computer “He’s with a Doctor right now but if you both want to head up to the ward 12 waiting room I’ll let them know you’re here” both me thanked the women and followed the signs to wards 12.</p><p>Dean was nervous, he couldn’t sit still, he had been up and down pacing the waiting room just waiting on a doctor to tell the, something about Sam. He couldn’t believe it. Sam was so close to him and he still couldn’t see him. He wanted to hold his brother, tell him sorry for that stupid, pointless argument they had the last time he saw him. </p><p>“Are you the Wesson family?”</p><p>The men jumped to their feet when seeing the doctor before them. “Yeah, I’m John, father and this is Dean my eldest. So is Sam okay? Can we see him?” The doctor looked down at the clipboard he had in his hands “Maybe we should talk in my office first. To discuss Sam’s condition before you see him,to lighten the shock” Dean gulped. That didn’t sound positive, was Sam in that bad a way?. The pair followed the doctor to his office. He gestured then both to sit. </p><p>“First can I say I’m glad Sam has been found. Bit of a shock to us all when he arrived. Now Sam was brought in to us after he was found by a couple of nature walkers in a wood a few miles from here. I won’t lie to you both, he’s in a bad way. Sam was barely conscious. He was able to tell us he was diabetic so we’re closely monitoring his blood levels”</p><p>Both men looked at one another. They could see each one breathing deeply while listening to the doctors words. John nodded to the doctor to continue </p><p>“Unfortunately, Sam has Sepsis.” </p><p>John’s head dropped. Both he and Dean were aware of the risk of sepsis in diabetics. It was one of his biggest fears, if the supernatural didn’t get to his son then his health would let him down. “I should of been here, this is all my fault. what kind of father can’t look after his own kids” he whispered. Dean patted his father on the shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. </p><p>“Doc, is Sam going to be okay?”</p><p>The doctor took a deep breath and checked his notes. “The sepsis has developed from some untreated cuts. Sam is very weak but fortunately he was in early stages and I do believe that with treatment he will recover but it will take time and that’s just the sepsis. I don’t know what happened to Sam but from his condition. He didn’t have it easy”. Dean sighed deeply. A breath of relief. </p><p>“Can we see him?”</p><p>Dean looked at the man hopefully, using that puppy dog look he learned from Sam. The doctor nodded “If you would follow me and I must warn you Sam is hooked up to a range of iv’s, machines and he is on oxygen. Nothing to worry about just precautions” the doctor paused outside a room and went for the handle for a moment Dean thought his heart stopped and he watched as the man opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam was laying in a bed. Machines beeped around him. Dean rushed to his bedside. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. He stroked the boy’s hair. It was thick with dirt but he didn’t care. Sam was here in front of him. He was back home with them, where he belonged. </p><p>“It’s really him dad” </p><p>Dean whispered. The boy didn’t stir, he was sleeping deeply “He’s not in a coma is he?” He asked worriedly. The doctor shook his head “No, he was distressed when he first arrived we had to calm him down” Dean relaxed and nodded. </p><p>John pulled up a chair from both him and his son placing one at either side of Sam’s bed. Dean’s hand trailed down to the collar that was currently round Sam’s neck.</p><p> “What’s this?” </p><p>He asked twirling the gold tag in his fingers. The doctor had a look of pure guilt. “We tried to remove it, for evidence. but we couldn’t. Even cutting didn’t work. We’re sorry you had to see this” Dean scoffed dropping the charm. </p><p>“He collared him. Like a dog” </p><p>“Dean, let’s not right now okay” John warned. Dean lowered his head looking back at Sam and nodding. He took his seat. “I’ll leave you both to it, I’ll be back to check up with Sam later” </p><p>Neither man said anything, instead they continued to stare at the boy in the bed. Partly in disbelief that Sam was right there in front of them. John lent forward placing a gentle kiss to his son’s forehead. Dean couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy inside himself at john’s loving gesture. Unsure whenever it was the attention from his father or the fact that he wanted to be the one to kiss Sam.</p><p>They sat there for a while. Just waiting. “Coffee?” Dean looked up at his father and rubbed his eyes “Yeah that would be great thanks” John nodded. Standing up and making his way out of the room. When the door closed behind him Dean turned back to his sleeping brother. He reached his hand over and took Sam’s into his own. Sam’s skin was soft. Softer than he remembered. Dean let his thumb run over Sam’s hand. He lifted it and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. </p><p>Dean looked up when he felt Sam’s hand stir in his own “Sammy?” Sam eyes fluttered open, narrowly but open. Sam lifted his hand trying to remove the oxygen mask on his face. Dean helped him out. He smiled and could feel the tears drip onto his cheeks as he caressed his face. It was clear that Sam was pretty out of it, his eyes shifted around the room.</p><p>“De’an?” </p><p>He mumbled. Dean nodded letting Sam’s hair again “Yeah Sammy it’s me, you’re okay now. You got away Sammy” the boy groaned in pain and tried to to sit himself up. Dean noticed and helped out by fluffing up Sam’s pillows and helped him lean back on them “That comfy?”. Sam didn’t reply but Dean didn’t really expect him to.</p><p>“Where...where am I?” </p><p>Sam around the room seeing the drips and machines “Hospital” Dean spoke. John reentered the room “I got some chips, didn’t know if you were hungry” he froze. “Sammy” he said. Dean could see that his hands were shaking, he took the cup holder from him before they fell to the floor. John moved beside his son. He hugged him gently yet dean could see pain cross Sam’s face. “Dad?” Sam pulled back a bit looking at John with an unsure expression “Yeah son, it’s me” Sam looked at John as if he was a stranger.</p><p>“N-no..no, you can’t be here, he said...he told me, that you both?...he told me” </p><p>Sam started to get stressed. He looked around the room frantically, his heart rate monitor started beeping quickly. Quicker than what it already was. Sam was struggling to breathe. He was clearly panicking and very confused. John placed a hand gently on Sam’s shoulder “Sammy, you need to breath. It’s okay, we’re here. Please you need to calm down!” Sam shook his head “I need to get away, I can’t let him find me. He’ll kill me” Sam tried to climb out of the bed. His head was spinning but all he knew he had to get away, to get far away. </p><p>“No, no, Sammy you need to stay in bed. You’re not well” </p><p>Dean gently coaxed the boy back down on the bed but not before Sam leaned over the side and vomited onto the floor. Dean patted the boy’s back and wiped his mouth clean as John left to get a nurse. The boy was burning up “You should sleep some more Sammy, get the drugs out your system yeah?” Sam nodded softly as he cuddled up in the bed. Dean sat back down and watched Sam as he drifted back to sleep. He smiled lightly, he was so grateful to have Sam back. But just how much of the Sam he knew was left?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Good news Andrew, we’ve found Sam” </p><p>The teacher looked up unamused. He smirked at the Agent “Is that so? What is this another interrogation technique? I somehow doubt that you did” Cole shrugged his shoulders leaning across the table, he took a seat across from the teacher. </p><p>“You’re right” </p><p>Thompson smirked again. “Sam got away” the man looked at the Agent and kicked his feet off of the table, sitting up in his chair properly. He leaned further towards the Agent “I don’t believe that, I have a good boy Agent. He knows he’s not allowed to run away”. Cole looked at the man in his cold dead eyes. He was disgusted at the fact that the man wasn’t even ashamed at his actions. </p><p>“You’re one sick son of a bitch you know that? You truly believe that, that boy loves you? That he’s devoted to you!?”</p><p>Cole slammed down some new evidence photos on the table “Do these look like something a person who loved you would do?, He broke out Andrew” Thompson didn’t say anything. He looked down at the pictures. His smirk dropped when he saw the cabin. The window of the door all smashed. </p><p>“What’s the matter Andrew? Did reality catch up with you?” </p><p>Thompson’s fist curled up as he stared at the photos “I gave him. Everything. A home. My love. A family! And this is how the little slut repays me! All he had to do was follow the rules. Why didn’t he follow the rules!” Cole sat back watching his outburst amused that Thompson was revealing his true colours. Thompson put his head in his hands, rubbing away his tears. </p><p>“Your love? We searched your cabin Andrew! We found these” </p><p>Cole dropped his keepsake box on the table. Thompson eyes gazed over it he hummed in amusement as he allowed himself to rake through the box, looking over each individual bag of memories. </p><p>“I loved all my boys, such precious little objects. Each one broke in a different way but I always took care of them. They were my prize possessions”</p><p>His eyes met Sam’s bag. He picked it up gently, discarding the others like they were nothing. The necklace he stole from that Dean, the brother or whatever he was was missing. That would have to be something he talked to Sam about.</p><p>“And Sam?” </p><p>Cole asked. Thompson smiled lightly in thought “Sam, Sam is special. He’s not like the others. He’s beautiful isn’t he? Inside and out. Sam makes me feel more than just pleasure. From the first moment I met him. I knew it. Sam makes me feel love. He’s perfect and the best part is, he loves me too” Cole wanted to be sick. After all these years he’ll never understand sick sadists like Thompson, why the do the things they do especially ones that hurt innocent children.</p><p>“We’ll see what Sam has to say, you know. After he’s healed from all the ‘love’ you’ve given him” </p><p>Thompson chuckled “Sam will never speak against me, I’ve given him too much for him to be ungrateful” Cole gathered up his evidence and tidied it altogether. </p><p>“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter day!! Woo!! Sorry may not be one of my best but I’ve been severely sleep deprived recently. So sorry xx</p><p>Hope you do enjoy the read however and of course (as always) leave a comment of what you think either of the chapter or the story so far. Feedback is welcome! </p><p>Have fun reading xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam hadn’t slept well lately. Every time he closed his eyes he feared he was in that cabin, back in the basement. Sam swiftly turned on the room light and quickly made it back to the bed curling himself up in the covers. If Thompson was gonna come back for him, he’ll see him coming now. </p><p>Having the nurses and doctors walking and talking outside didn’t help all that much either. Every time someone came near Sam’s door he could hear his heart monitor increase with its beeping. He wished his dad and Dean were there. It would give him some comfort and security but apparently it was against hospital rules. Dean wasn’t happy about that the staff had to basically drag him out the room on more than one occasion. Sam jumped when he saw the door creak open.</p><p>“Oh sorry Sam didn’t mean to wake you, just here to check your vitals” </p><p>Sam reassured her that it was fine and he watched as she marked down his stats on a clipboard. “I can give you something if you’re having trouble sleeping” Sam pondered on the idea, if he was unconscious then it would be easy for Thompson to take him away but if he stayed awake for too long he wouldn’t have the strength to be able to go home. Sam thought for a long time he didn’t know which option seemed better. </p><p>“Tell you what, how about I bring you the sleeping pill then you can choose whenever you want to take it or not” </p><p>Sam nodded smiling at the nurse slightly. She returned the smile and left promising she’ll be back shortly with the medication. Sam sighed to himself. His hand went up to the collar around his neck. It still felt like Thompson owned him. His claim was still on him. Sam pulled on the leather desperately but no such luck. It really did need that magnet to unlock it. </p><p>The nurse returned and placed the pill and a cup of water onto Sam’s bedside table. “Sleep can do some good you know” Sam didn’t say anything, he waited until the nurse had left and picked up the pill. He looked at it for a few seconds before he figured screw it and swallowed it down with the water. </p><p>Sam didn’t know when he fell asleep but before he knew it the sun was shining through the window. He spent the first few hours of the morning being hassled by nurses to eat, when that didn’t work out he showered and then got another five nurses changing his bandages all giving him sympathetic looks as they did. Sam wanted just a bit of space or fresh air but he wasn’t allowed outside yet due to risks apparently.</p><p>The day took a turn upwards when Dean popes his head around the corner of his door. Sam smiled widely at the sight of his brother. He loved Dean’s visits. “Hey Sammy, those antibiotics must be working you’ve got more colour in your cheeks” Sam wasn’t sure if it was the medication or the fact he was blushing. Dean sat down next to Sam’s bed and rummaged through a bag he had brought with him. </p><p>“Now, I have a number supplies for a day in bed. I’ve got snacks, juice, the back to the future trilogy and I also picked up a few of your books that you like in case you fancy a read of something. What ya say kiddo? Prefect day or what?” </p><p>Sam looked at all the work Dean had put into making him feel more comfortable “Dean, you didn’t have to do all this. Doesn’t dad want you train or something?” Dean sighed shifting his way closer to the boy, placing a hand on his own  “You’re more important and dad agrees” Sam felt kinda bad he didn’t mean to imply that his family didn’t care for him at all,but he wasn’t sure what to think at the moment. Last he thought, his family moved away without him. </p><p>“So what did the doctor say? Any news?” </p><p>Sam shrugged his shoulder “They took me off the morphine. Doctor thinks maybe I can get out soon” Dean smiled nodding “That’s great Sam. You’re lucky” Sam snorted sarcastically “I am? Cause I don’t feel all that lucky” he said scratching at his cast on his arm. Dean mentally punched himself. How could of he said that, he was so stupid. He had no idea what Sam had been through. </p><p>Sam could see that he made his brother uncomfortable and decided to change the subject “So, part one then?” Dean looked up to Sam who was giving him a small smile. Dean nodded taking the dvd and putting it in the player. “You can sit next to me if you want, it’s actually quite comfortable” Dean looked towards the door. </p><p>“You sure nurse ratchet won’t do me in?” </p><p>Sam giggled moving over and tapping the bed “I think you’ll be fine” Dean climbed up beside Sam “Oh I almost forgot, I didn’t know if would want this but I figured it would be nice to have something from home” Dean handed Sam the teddy bear with the blue silk bow. This time Sam could feel the blush rise in his cheeks. He took the bear from Dean’s hands and looked at it. It was soft on his fingertips. </p><p>“Thanks” </p><p>Sam whispered cuddling the bear towards his chest but lightly enough he didn’t  hurt his wounds. The pair watched the movie with casualty little chats between “Now, thats a cool car” Dean said. Sam raised his eyebrow “Even cooler than baby?” He asked. Dean looked at Sam shaking his head “Hey now! There is no car cooler than my baby you cheeky shit” Sam chuckled as Dean playfully ruffled his hair. It was nice to laugh again Sam had almost forgot what it was like to laugh. He rather enjoyed the feeling. </p><p>“Sammy?” </p><p>Dean asked when they made it through half the film. Sam hummed go show his acknowledgment his eyes however, not leaving the screen. “What happened that night? The night you disappeared” Dean could feel Sam tense up next to him, for a moment he thought Sam was just going to ignore him but eventually he spoke.</p><p>“After our fight I snapped at a teacher and got a detention. So by the time I finished that and my extra class it was pretty late. I knew you wouldn’t want me walking alone in the dark so when he offered me a lift..I was so stupid, I should of never gotten into that car. I’m so sorry Dean really I am” </p><p>Dean held Sam close as the boy broke down in his arms. Dean shush him petting him for comfort “It’s okay Sammy, you didn’t know. Who’s car was it?” Sam sniffed “My teacher, Mr Thompson” that was all Dean needed to hear. Sam ID’d him and now Thompson was gonna pay. </p><p>“It’s alright Sammy, he’s never gonna get you again” </p><p>Sam wiped his eyes on his top “I didn’t mean what I said that day. I don’t hate you Dean, I never have” He whispered. Dean gulped as he watched Sam shift closer to him. Looking up at him with those sparkling brown eyes. Dean wiped away a rouge fallen tear on Sam’s cheek “We both said things we didn’t mean that day Sammy, like I didn’t mean it when I said I’ll never help you. I’m always gonna be there. No matter what” </p><p>Sam cuddled up towards his brother as they started to watch the film again. “Have you been sleeping?” Dean asked looking down seeing Sam’s eyelids draw heavy “Might be going on some sleeping medication” Dean sighed deeply holding Sam closer to him. The sound of John’s voice was then heard outside the room. Dean removed him arm from around his brother when he saw the door opening. </p><p>“Hey boys”</p><p>He sounded cheery, he held a big get well soon ballon in his hand “I saw it in the shop as I past, couldn’t resist” Sam smirked it was a nice gesture. Something his father hadn’t done for him in a while. “How you doing son?” Sam shrugged “I’m getting there” John smiled patted Sam lightly on the shoulder. </p><p>“You’ll be back to normal before you know it kiddo. Back with us, visiting the library, heading back to school..” </p><p>“No!” Sam snapped glaring a John. The outburst made both men flinch in surprise. “I will not go back to school, I can’t, not while he’s still there! Not if he can still get me! You don’t know what he’s done! What he can do!” John moved over to calm Sam down but when he got too close Sam pushed the man back hard making John stumble back and hit the wall.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” </p><p>John put his hands up spot show he wasn’t trying to cause any harm to the boy. Sam’s freakout must of been loud because several nurses stormed into the room. Dean hopped off the bed as the nurses struggled to calm down his brother “We’re going to have sedate him” a nurse nodded leaving the room and came back with the syringe “No don’t drug me please! Not that!” The nurses didn’t listen as they infected the boy. Soon Sam’s body began to relax and he fell unconscious. </p><p>“That’s the fifth episode he’s had this week alone” </p><p> </p><p>The nurse turned to John “Were going to get a doctor to evaluate Sam’s mental health when he’s awake, there could be some deep physiological trauma that may need some medical help” John looked at Sam who was laying peacefully. </p><p>“Anything that will help him”</p><p>Dean climb back onto the bed and held Sam close. “Dean maybe we should leave Sam to sleep” Dean shook his head “I want to be here when he’s awake. He’d want me here” John nodded “I’m gonna go discuss more with the nurses see if there’s anything more we can do to help”. Dean rocked Sam gently like he used to when Sam’s was a baby as John left the room </p><p>“What did that monster do to you?” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Thompson read the paper, front page new was the story of Sam. His Sam. The report made him sick. It said that Sam escape his clutches, what a load of crap. Sam was his property. </p><p>“Admiring your work?” </p><p>Thompson rolled his eyes “Where is he?” he asked. Cole looked at the man unimpressed “You think I’m just gonna tell you were that kid is? So you can what? Finish what you started” the man just laughed at him. </p><p>“Well it would be good to have in idea for when I get out of here”</p><p>Cole looked confused . He made his way over to the killer projecting fury as he went “ You’re never getting away. You’re done” Thompson always found cops so amusing. They way they thought they were so intelligent solving all their little cases. Cole had no idea what he allowed in this station. WhAt He was capable of. </p><p>“Agent, if I was done. I would have gone to jail many many years ago. You really think Robbie was my first?” He winked. The look on Cole’s face was priceless. He paled so quickly. It was such a satisfying thing to watch. The moment the perp got one over the cop. “How many kids have you killed?” Thompson just laughed. </p><p>“I lost count after forty” </p><p>If Cole wasn’t such a dedicated agent he would of strangled the man where he sat made him beg for his life as no doubt he made those kids do. “You ever kill anyone Agent?, greatest high you’ll ever feel. That moment the light of life fades. It’s beautiful and in kids! Man, there nothing quite like it. Still so young and yet it can still be ended right there and then” Cole gritted his teeth and punched the man straight in the face. </p><p>“It’s for sickos like you that we have death row”  </p><p>Cole stormed out the room slamming the door behind him. He rubbed at his knuckles where clear teeth imprints could be seen and bleeding “Any news in Sam?” He asked his team. </p><p>“His condition has improved sir, he’s well enough for questioning to an extent”</p><p>Cole nodded approvingly “That’s good, the sooner we get Sam’s statement the sooner we can trail that fucker” the other cops smiled, likening the idea of Thompson behind bars and out of harms way. Just then a loud crashing sound was heard echoing around the room. </p><p>Cole turned rushing his way towards the interrogation room. Pushing on the door so it flew wide open. The room was empty. No Thompson in sight. There was broken glass scattered across the floor. </p><p>Cole rushed to the window looking out of it in every direction. Still no Thompson. “Fuck!” He yelled kicking the chair across the room. He cursed again when he noticed the table was too clear. No photos, no possession box and no file of each case. Cole stoned out the room. </p><p>“I want an APB on Thompson now! Check all his known whereabouts, check security footage! Check everything! I want him found yesterday! And someone call the hospital tell them to double Sam’s security. Last thing I want is that boy in harms way again!”</p><p>Everyone rushed about at the orders as Cole stood there steaming like a freshly boiled kettle. How the hell did this guy manage to get away but it’s alright. It wouldn’t be for long. </p><p>“Enjoy it now you mother fucker, I will bring you to justice” </p><p>Thompson watched from a nearby hiding spot. He smirked darkly as he saw nimrods cars speed off in search for him. He wasn’t worried. He had a plan. He always had a plan. Sam’s escape. That’s was just part of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey yall! Sorry for the late upload but here you go a new chapter! Hope you enjoy the read! </p><p>Think I’m starting to get to the ideas that I really wanted to include in this work and I’m excited! </p><p>And yall all know the drill by now! If you have any feedback or any ideas to include in the story don’t be scared to pop them in the comments! </p><p>Many thanks all! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean he got away!” </p><p>Dean exclaimed at a volume that was loud enough to express his anger and yet quiet enough that Sam didn’t hear him. Cole stood, his arms folded. Dean could see the annoyance in his face. It was clear he wasn’t all that thrilled about the situation either.</p><p>“He can’t hide for long, every officer has been on the look out for him” </p><p>“Has?” John responded “When did he escape?”. Dean looked towards Cole. The man was skittish. Dean wasn’t having that staring the man dead in the eye. “Answer him. When did he escape?” Cold swallowed and he looked at the pair before him for a moment before opening his mouth. </p><p>“Little over two weeks ago”</p><p>He said quietly. “Two weeks! Is there a reason we’ve only just learned about this! Sam is about to come home!” Cole looked over that the boy in the room. Sam was currently with his doctor listening to him talk about all the different types of medicine he was taking home with him. “Which is why I’m telling you both now, honestly I thought we’d have him back in custody” John scratched the back of his head. This wasn’t good, Thompson was at large. Only way things could get worse was if he got his hands on Sammy again. </p><p>“What do we tell Sam?” </p><p>Dean looked towards his brother. The pair made eye contact, Sam gave a small smile and waved at him. Dean returned it “Nothing” he said simply. Both men’s heads snapped towards Dean a look of shock and confusion covered them “Come again?” John said while staring down at his oldest. </p><p>“Sam’s barely coping as it is, if he found out that Thompson was out there...well he’d never sleep again” </p><p>Dean looked back at Sam. He couldn’t bare the thought of Sam in constant terror, looking over his shoulder two seconds wondering whenever he was being followed of not. Sam still got anxious when ever their father got too close to him. “You have other options, we can provide a safe house for you all until Andrew is in custody” Dean shook his head.</p><p>“We’re taking him to our uncle Bobby’s place in Sioux Falls. He likes it there” </p><p>Cole looked uneasy as if he was evaluating the idea of Sam leaving town. “We’re not that far away Agent, you need Sam just call you have our number. But I’m guessing he’s told you all you need to know for the time being” Cole nodded. He knew he had little choice in the matter. The Wesson family didn’t strike him as the type of people that played by the rules they instead made there own. It was This that made him wonder how Sam was so different. In their talks Sam seemed quieter than his family and yet more logical. Maybe that was why Thompson picked the boy out the crowed because he was so isolated from everyone else. </p><p>“Very well. I’ll keep you updated”</p><p>The agent shook both of the men’s hands before allowing them to get back to Sam. Shen entering the room the doctor asked John if he could have a word with him. John looked at Sam for permission. He nodded before returning to packing. “Damn kid. You think all this is gonna fit in that bag?” Sam sighed shoving down bags of medicine into the duffel to fit more in. </p><p>“I’m gonna be a walking medicine cabinet with all these in my system but I guess that’s what happens after you’ve been traumatised”</p><p>Dean’s smile dropped and he sat down on the bed next to Sam’s bag. He stopped Sam from shoving clothes into the small gaps of free space “Sammy, look I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it but dad and I are here for you and if you want to discuss anything with us, then we’ll be there and we won’t judge you no matter what happened” Sam looked at his older brother and cocked an eyebrow at him. Panic rose within him at the look Dean wore. Sam felt a pit in his stomach when he realised just what Dean was referring too. He’d never seen his brother so uncomfortable before. He looked bashful but also sympathetic.</p><p>“Did he?...you know. H-hurt you. In..that way?” </p><p>Sam stayed silent as he continued shoving more stuff into the duffel bag “Sam!” The sudden rise in volume made the younger boy flinch and his eyes slowly made their way to meet Dean’s “No he didn’t. tortured me sure, but never that” the pair stared at one another, not breaking eye contact. Sam knew this trick. Dean was searching his eyes to see if he was lying. A trick that he got pretty good at beating over the years. </p><p>Dean let out a shallow breath after a few minutes which met Sam must of passed the test “Good, that’s good. Phew, wouldn’t want you having to deal with that sort of thing” he picked up Sam’s duffel and swung it over his shoulder. “Come on squirt, we leave now we can make it to Sioux Falls in no time” Sam lifted the bear from its place on the bed and nodded.</p><p>“Would you sit in the back with me? I haven’t been in a car since..you know” </p><p>Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders “Course I will. hey! Why don’t we get one of those puzzle book things you like, to do on the way. To distract you” Dean led Sam out of the hospital room and boy was Sam glad out of there. It will be nice of experience fresh air again.</p><p>“Sure, if you’re ready to get your ass kicked”</p><p>Sam giggled. Dean laughed too pulling the boy closer to him. He wondered  whenever he was doing the right thing in not telling Sam about Thompson but the more he thought about it the more his brain convinced him. Sam didn’t need to know. He needed that security. He wouldn’t be able to live his life without it. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam loved staying with his uncle Bobby. His dad would often leave him and Dean there when going away on a hunt. Dean wasn’t always happy about it, especially on hunts which he wanted to help out on. Sam on the other hand loved being away from the whole hunter lifestyle. Yes, Bobby was too a hunter but he never forced Sam into endless hours of training or had him make rows of rock salt shots and sliver bullets. Instead Bobby taught him how to ride a bike and how to tie his shoe laces, little things that he wished his own father would have taken the time to do with him. </p><p>John pulled the impala to a stop outside Bobby’s door. “Boys, we’re here” Dean looked about “Huh, that was fast” he shoved the puzzle book into one of the bags before lifting them and climbed out of the car. Sam swallows the lump that was currently in his throatThe trio walked up to the porch where they were met with Bobby.</p><p>“Sam! Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes kid”</p><p>Bobby went to wrap Sam up in a big hug when Sam stepped back from the gesture. Bobby felt a bit disappointed Sam had never rejected a hug from him before. Bobby looked over towards John. The man gave him a reassuring look that he didn’t do anything wrong.</p><p> “It’s uh good to see you too Bobby” </p><p>Sam said. Bobby smiled “The rooms are all ready for you boys, know know which ones” dean patted Sam on the back encouraging him to move. The two older men waited at the porch. Bobby looked at John “Kid looks broken. He won’t talk at all?” John sighed shaking his head “Can’t get close enough to him to even ask, so far Dean has been the only one that’s been able to actually touch him”. Bobby allowed John to enter the house. He strode over to his fridge and pulled out two beers twisting the caps off and handed one to John. </p><p>“So Sam has no clue that freak is still out there huh?” </p><p>John took a long swig of the beer, the cold liquid running down the back of his throat was refreshing. “No, and that’s the way it stays. The less Sam knows about him the better” Bobby agreed. “Bobby, thanks for letting us stay here”<br/>Bobby clapped a hand on the back of John’s shoulder.</p><p> “Don’t mention it John, better here than back in that town” </p><p>Sam sat on the bed unpacking his bag. He lined up all his medications along the dresser and hung up some of his clothing in the wardrobe. Dean stood in the doorway “Unpacked?” Sam turned towards him “Yeah mostly, bed needs some covers though” Dean crosse the room and helped Sam unpack “You know where they are, head to the basement and get some” Sam paused and his breath staggered. </p><p>“Umm yeah..okay”</p><p>Sam made his way towards the basement. He slowly creaked open the heavy basement door. He didn’t recall Bobby’s basement being so creepy looking. Sam took a deep breath and slid the door weight onto the door. It took some courage but Sam eventually started to make his way down the stairs. Sam didn’t like the feeling of being back in a basement. Memories went flashing thorough his head. Memories of Thompson and his punishments. Sam quickly made his way over to the cabinet and searched for the covers. Sam let out a breath when he found them. </p><p>He was making his way back when a loud bang was heard. Sam quickly made his way towards the door and panicked when he found it shut. He ran up the stairs and dropped the covers next to him and banged in the door.</p><p>“Help! Someone open the door! Please!...Dean! Dad?!.. Please Help!”</p><p>Sam didn’t want to be trapped, he didn’t want any of those things to happen to him again. He couldn’t go back into that dark place. Dean swung the door open and Sam practically fell thought it wrapping his arms around his brother. Dean fell to the ground with him, holding him close to himself. The boy was shaking and crying in his arms. “Sammy it’s okay, you’re alright now” John and Bobby rushed into the corridor.</p><p>“Sammy you’re hyperventilating, you need to calm down” </p><p>Dean sat Sam up and lifted his head to get him to look at him “Sammy look at me, breathe with me. In...and out” </p><p>Sam copied his brother and eventually Dean got Sam’s breathing back to a steadier pace. Sam was still crying and Dean held him close. John got down beside his son “Sammy, wanna tell us what happened?” Sam sniffed in his brother’s arms. It took him a bit before he could form actual words. </p><p>“The door jammed, I was trapped in the basement. I couldn’t leave just like before”</p><p>John and Dean looked at one another “It’s okay now Sammy” John reach forward to take Sam from Dean and help comfort his son. “No!” Sam yelled out swatting John’s hand away. Dean looked at John silently asking what’s he should do. John nodded. Dean looked down at his brother “Hey Sammy, why don’t we go upstairs yeah?” Sam was still shaking but allowed Dean to help him to his feet and lead him back to his room. </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Bobby asked. John rubbed his palm over his face and stood to his feet “A piece of the puzzle” Bobby looked at John with concern. The man looked as though he was about to break “John?”. John bit his lip and sighed deeply. </p><p>“Just what did that...fucker do to my little boy? He won’t even let me touch him Bobby! My own son!” </p><p>“He’ll bounce back John, may take some time but he will” Bobby said. The words were comforting but John didn’t feel any comfort. Instead he felt worse. He just wanted his Sam back. The mouthy and sarcastic one not the traumatised and frightened one.</p><p>Dean help Sam put the covers on his bed and Sam collapsed on top of it curling himself up into a ball “It will get better Dean won’t it? With Thompson locked away” Dean lay down next to Sam and tapped him on the shoulder getting Sam to turn and face him. </p><p>Sam’s face was flushed, probably from his crying but he looked like some cute anime boy. Dean pushed a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear “Yeah Sammy it will” he pressed a kiss on the younger boy’s forehead. </p><p>“Want to take a nap? You didn’t sleep on the way up here” </p><p>Sam nodded his head and Dean moved to give him some space “Stay with me?” Dean looked towards the door then back at Sam “Please..” Dean moved back round to the bed and allowed Sam to cuddle up beside him. Dean watched as Sam drifted into a sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and Dean gulped as his heart swelled. He could feel himself falling head over heels for the boy. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t understand it, do you?” </p><p>Thompson sat in a motel room twirling a knife in his hands “I mean, I loved him more than anything in the world and that wasn’t good enough for him can you believe that?” Thompson leaned back in his chair as the young boy before him struggled in his bonds. </p><p>“I changed for him!” </p><p>The boy whimpered tears falling from his eyes at the man’s words before him. Thompson stood pulling the boy up from his seat and throwing him onto the bed. He straddled the young boy running his knife down his chest lightly. Dragging it further and further down. The boy cried out, a possible plea for help.</p><p>“Don’t get the wrong idea kid. I’m currently unavailable”</p><p>He ran his fingers over the boy stomach “You know it’s been a lifetime since I’ve seen the insides of the human body” he smirked darkly and swiftly ran the knife across the boy stomach. The sound of a muffled scream was heard around the room.</p><p>Cole’s phone rang repeatedly until he eventually answered. The conversation wasn’t long before he was out in his car zooming off towards the address he was given. The scene was already taped off and surrounded by the police. </p><p>“Where?”</p><p>He asked a nearby officer “Room nine”. Cole made his way over to the room. What he saw made his heart stop. The room was covered in blood, there wasn’t a surface in the room that didn’t have blood on it. That wasn’t what grabbed Cole’s attention. </p><p>In the centre of the room was the body of a young boy. Mutilated and cut up as if he was a piece of meat. Cole kneeled down in a silent prayer for the young soul “Poor kid, this is all my fault”. Around the boy’s next was a string with ankle attached to it. </p><p>Cole lifted the note gently and read it word for word. The note seem to be written in the boy’s blood and the thought of it just made Cole’s skin crawl. </p><p>“Tell Sam I’ll see him soon” </p><p>Cole sighed. It’s was clear that the man wasn’t giving up without a fight. Cole flipped out his phone and dialled the number. He waited as the sound of the other phone ringing filled his ear. </p><p>“Hey John it’s Cole. We’ve got a problem”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fresh new chapter for you all! </p><p>Many thanks to all those who have left comments and kudos. It’s so sweet to hear your feedback and I’m so glad people are really enjoying this work. I’m really enjoying writing it. </p><p>Hope you like this chapter just as much! Don’t be shy in telling me what you think!</p><p>Enjoy! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well it looks like you are healing up nicely Sam” </p><p>The doctor said while removing the blood pressure monitor from around Sam’s arm. The boy rolled his sleeve back down and hopped off the examination table. He sat back down next to the doctor’s desk. </p><p>“Physically Sam your doing good but I want you to start a food journal so I can monitor what you eat as you’re still underweight but it is your mental health I’m more concerned about”</p><p>Sam grew quiet. He folded his arms across his chest. “Have you at least spoke to your family? About what you told me” Sam sighed lowering his head. The doctor saw the shame in the boy’s expression, an expressed he had unfortunately seen several times before. He rifled through his drawers and pulled out a number of different pamphlets and held them out towards Sam. The boy looked at them briefly before taking them from the doctor’s hand. </p><p>“Sam I know this must be very difficult for you but dealing with impact of sexual assault alone is not an option” </p><p>Sam tensed at the mention of the words. “I can’t ever tell them. they’d be so ashamed of me” Sam fiddled with the pamphlets that the doctor had given him, the repeated words of sexual assault on them had his mind spinning.</p><p>“It was not your fault Sam and your family will know that, but there is no shame in getting extra support. There’s numbers in those handouts to support groups I think you could benefit from”</p><p>Sam broke out of his trance and shoved the handouts into his bag. Standing from the chair and throwing the bag over his shoulder “I don’t need any extra help! or any support group! or a piece of paper telling ways I can cope! because I. am. fine! Got it!” Sam stormed out of the doctor’s office slamming the door behind him. </p><p>Dean looked up from his magazine when he heard the sound of the door slamming and saw his brother stalking down the hallway looking rather red in the face “We’re leaving” Sam muttered walking straight passed him. Dean caught the boy’s arm halting his movement “Hang on a sec, what happened in there?” </p><p>“Nothing” Sam muttered. When Dean didn’t take that for an answer Sam lost it. He snatched his arm away from his older brother “I said nothing alright! Can we just go?!” Several strangers around them turned to see what the commotion was. Dean was taken aback at Sam’s outburst and when he noticed they were being spectated the older boy simply just nodded and allowed Sam to led the way to the car. </p><p>It wasn’t a long walk to the car, it was busy at the car park so they had to park further away than they hoped. The pair didn’t say much on their walk. Quite frankly Dean was afraid of getting his head bitten off again. He stole a glance at Sam as the walked. Sam looked deep in his own thoughts as he stared at the ground.</p><p>Sam was thinking about what the doctor said, maybe he should tell his family about what really happened with Thompson. He didn’t think they would hate him well he was sure that Dean wouldn’t hate him and yet maybe he would. Dean always told him he needed to be stronger and he was right. Sam was so busy thinking he didn’t see where he was going and bumped into someone.</p><p>“Oh sorry”</p><p>He said looking back at the man. The man turned and gave him a smirk and wave. Sam had to do a double take. He paused in his tracks and tried to search through the crowd to see the man again for a moment he thought he saw. Dean interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>“Sammy? You okay? You’ve gone really pale. Sammy?”</p><p>Dean tapped the boy on the shoulder, Sam turned to look at him “I thought I saw....Can we just go home..please” he whispered. Dean nodded and the pair quickened their pace to the car. Sam still looked as shaken up on the drive back. Dean thought he’d try to take his mind off whatever was whirling around in it. </p><p>“How’s your blood sugar?” </p><p>Sam pulled away from the window looking confused “Fine the last time I checked why?” Dean quickly looked and Sam and smiled “Fancy stopping for food. I’ll get you one of those milkshakes you like” Sam glanced at Dean and nodded. </p><p>“Yeah okay”</p><p>The pair ate in the car and Dean was pleased to see Sam eat. The past few days the kid had just been picking at his food. “You gonna tell me what happened at the doctors?” Sam rolled his eyes as he sucked on the straw to his milkshake “Nothing to tell. Just the usual”. Dean hardly believed that, that was true.</p><p>“Sammy, I’d wish you’d open up. You can tell me anything. That’s what I’m here for”</p><p>Sam’s lip trembled and his eyes turned glassy. He looked down at his milkshake “I want to tell you Dean, i want to tell you everything but I can’t okay?! I can’t.” he gulped trying to stop himself from crying. Dean placed his food onto the dashboard and shifted further towards his brother. </p><p>“Then don’t tell me everything. Not right away. Start small” </p><p>Sam shook his head “I can’t!” He cried out “Okay, okay” Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Sam shushing him “shh I’m sorry..shh” Sam pushed out of his grasp “Don’t treat me like a baby!..just let me deal with it! Myself!” Sam moved to lean against the window once more “Let’s go” Dean didn’t say anything and started up the car, driving the two of them home. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam didn’t say anything when they returned to Bobby’s. John tried to grab his youngest attention but the boy just stalked past him and went up the stairs. The sound of a door slamming followed and John turned towards Dean. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>Dean collapsed onto a chair at the table and rested his head in his hands. “I pushed him too far. I tried to get him to talk, he freaked and now I think i may have made him close up more” John sighed seating next to Dean “What did the doctor say?” Dean shrugged “Same old thing apparently”. </p><p>Dean could see there was something else in the air. He could tell by the look on his fathers face “What is it?” He asked curiously, John looked at Bobby and at the stairs making sure Sam wasn’t about. </p><p>“Cole called. Thompson killed again” </p><p>He whispered. Dean groaned that wasn’t news he really wanted to hear “Son of a bitch” Bobby placed three beer bottles on the table, which they drank great fully. </p><p>Meanwhile, Sam was up in his room curled up in a corner. Since his visit to the doctor’s his mind had been flooded with horrible flashbacks. He didn’t know how to make them stop. Sam gripped his hair tight and rocked just wanting Thompson’s voice in his head to stop saying such vulgar things. Sam grabbed one of his pill bottles and dry swallowed the pill.</p><p>He needed to do something to help the episode end. Sam tried to remember what his doctor told him to do. He checked his jacket pocket to find his earbuds. When he pulled them out his pocket a piece of paper fell out with them. Sam didn’t recognise it and pick it up. </p><p>Sam’s heart skipped a beat when he unfolded it. A single tear feel down his face as he read the words written onto the note.</p><p>“If you wanted to play hide and seek, you should of just asked xx” </p><p>Sam ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet bowel. He didn’t hear Dean come into the room. He only realised someone was there when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Sam stood up from the floor and flushed. He cleaned himself up in the sink and opened the door. </p><p>“Hey you okay?”</p><p>Sam nodded, he looked awful. Sam was pale and he looked exhausted. “Yeah, I knew should of just gone for the medium milkshake” he giggled. Sam moved over to the bed and sat down. “Dean. I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier, I’ve been having a really tough day”. Dean sat down next to the boy. An idea popped into his head. If straight up asking Sam wasn’t going to work maybe a more indirect way could.</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>Sam sighed wiping his fringe from his forehead “I keep having these moments. Like I’m back with Thompson in that stupid cabin. I hear his voice bark orders at me but I must not be doing good enough because he’s so mad at me.” Dean put an arm around Sam’s shoulder “What kind of orders?” He asked cautiously “Just stupid things like do the dishes, vacuum the carpets, clean the fireplace. They’re such stupid little things but hearing him say it terrifies me”. Dean chose not to push the boy into telling him more. </p><p>With those few short sentences Dean had more of an insight to what Sam had gone through than the police did. He pushed Sam’s hair behind his ear and placed a soft kiss to the boys head. Sam moved his head in surprise at the mind gesture and looked towards his brother. Dean smiled lightly. Sam turned away, his cheeks blushing. </p><p>“He didn’t think you were my brother you know”</p><p>Dean frowned “Come again?” Sam moved to sit crossed legged on the bed “Thompson, he didn’t think you were my brother. He had pictures. Of us. From that night”. Dean still had a confused expression but realisation soon hit him. </p><p>“Oh that night” </p><p>The was a moment of silence between them both. “He thought it was a cover story, that you were actually my boyfriend” Dean chuckled lightly “Guy must be well thick. As if you could pull a guy as good looking as me” Sam scoffed and kicked Dean lightly on the waist which only made Dean laugh more. </p><p>“Jokes on you cause I did pull you”</p><p>The pair went silent again at that and Sam bit his lip regretting his words. Dean knew they would have to address that night at some point but he figured it would of been after Sam was better. On the day Sam went missing Dean was ready to confess how he truly felt about his brother. Dean still felt those feelings but now it’s different. He decided to change the subject.</p><p>“We were thinking pizza, if you wanna come down stairs”</p><p>Sam didn’t need to answer him. His movement of curling up into a ball gave Dean the answer he needed . “I’m not that hungry” he said. Dean brought up the idea of watching a movie and popcorn. Sam agreed and watched as his brother left the room. As soon as the door was closed Sam pulled the note out of pocket and stared at it. It reminded him of a conversation that Thompson once had with him. Thompson liked games and he told Sam his favourite growing up had always been hide and seek. Chills went up Sam’s back as he remembered why it was his favourite. </p><p>Because he always won.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A nice long chapter for you all! Yay! </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy the read, I can’t wait to hear you’re feedback on it. </p><p>Also thanks to all new readers who left kudos, I’m very thankful for it also just thanks to you all who have taken the time to read my work. It’s so great to see people wanting more! Just thank you so much it means a lot!</p><p>Enjoy the new chapter! Xx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things hadn’t been easy for the Winchester clan. Thompson was still at large and according to Cole, may even been more dangerous. Sam on the other hand wasn’t showing any signs of improving. Recently Sam kept to himself, locked away in his room. Dean was worried about him. He had tried to get Sam to talk more on serval occasions but any time he did Sam would freakout and yell him out of his room, making sure to slam the door in his face. </p><p>“We have to do something dad! He’s struggling and he’s only gonna get worse if we don’t do something about it!” </p><p>John sighed drinking from the beer bottle in his hand “I’ve tried everything Dean. I’ve taken him to several therapists. You know that! And each time they tell me that maybe I should seek for another. He doesn’t want to talk! He doesn’t even want to deal with it! He’s much happier shutting the world out!” Dean fell back onto the sofa. He knew Sam’s recovery was going to be difficult but he never imagined it would be as challenging as it was.</p><p>“He wants to talk. But there’s something he’s too afraid to tell us. I think if he does tell us whatever’s eating at him, the rest will follow” </p><p>John was physically and emotionally drained. He had done all that he could think of for his son and yet Sam didn’t really seem bothered by it. If anything his relationship with his youngest was at its worst and it killed John. </p><p>Sam came walking down the stairs. The pair both looked at him as he headed towards the door. “Eh, just where do you think you’re going?” John asked. Sam rolled his eyes “Out. kinda hard to hear myself think with all the yelling going on”  he said sarcastically. </p><p>“Like hell you’re going alone!”</p><p>Dean interjected. Sam looked at his brother with his pleading eyes making sure to bat his eyelashes. “Don’t give me that look Sam, it’s not happening” Sam huffed and opened his mouth to argue.</p><p> “Let him go Dean” </p><p>“What!?” Dean questioned looking at his father in disbelieve. John gave Dean a parental look and the oldest son held his tongue. “As long as he texts every hour and comes back before dark” Sam nodded and promised to do as his father asked. The first time that John actually heard the boy take an hoarder from him. Dean wasn’t as impressed as he watched Sam head out the front down and through the maze of cars.</p><p>“What the hell dad!”</p><p>John sighed he wasn’t really in the mood to hear a lecture from his son “What’s with all the yelling? I can hear you lot at the garage” Bobby asked wiping the grease off his hands on an old rag. “Dad has let Sam go out. Alone.” Bobby looked in shock at his friend. </p><p>“What? With Thompson still out there?”</p><p>“He was suffocating! He may not of shown it but I know my son! And I can’t bare the idea of him feeling trapped in a house. Not again” Dean’s face filled with an apologetic look “Dad...I’m sorry I just...I don’t want to lose him again” John tried to muster a smile “I know. I don’t either, but we can’t keep him in bubble wrap. He needs to live his life” Dean nodded and looked out the window silently preying that Sam will be back soon.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The town seemed smaller than Sam had remembered or maybe it was because it wanted it to be smaller. Easier to hide. He kinda preferred it that way. He wandered through the street for a bit before stopping off at his favourite cafe. It was a reading cafe and they did the most amazing vanilla cupcakes. When they were younger, with their dad on a hunt. Dean would take him to the cafe and get him a cupcake. It was their secret thing to do since Sam was still learning how to control his blood sugar at that time.</p><p>He left the cafe with a single bottle of water however, it just didn’t seem right without Dean there. Sam confused his walk down the street. He was enjoying himself. He forgot what it was to be able to to just go out on a walk. </p><p>The reason why he’d had stayed in his room came flooding back to him when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a darkened alleyway. The figured pressed Sam into a brick wall behind him. Sam breathing staggered as he felt the figure nuzzle his neck. </p><p>“Guess I found you”</p><p>He whispered in Sam’s ear before pulling back and lowering his hood. Sam didn’t want to believe it but it was really him. “Surprised to see me?” Thompson said. Sam was shaking with fear “Y-You can’t be h-here” he stuttered. The man before him pouted running his fingers down Sam’s cheek making the boy tense and flinch “Don’t touch me” he whispered </p><p>“Now now Sam aren’t you enjoying our little game?”</p><p>Sam bit his lip, he had a lump in his throat that he was having trouble getting rid of. He wanted to run. All he wanted was to run back to Bobby’s, right back to Dean and get him to call Cole. “Game?” He questioned.</p><p>“You hide and I seek”</p><p>Sam looked confused. Thompson just smiled, he moved closer to Sam and realigned his lips to Sam’s ear “Did you really think I’d let you escape so easily” he kissed Sam behind the ear gently “You let me go” Sam realised. Thompson chuckled darkly. </p><p>“It was getting too easy Sam, but there was something about you. I couldn’t just kill you like the others” the man flipped Sam round to face the brick wall suddenly using his body to press him against it. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and rubbed his nose in Sam’s hair breathing his scent in deeply “I realised I got my thrill more off the hunt rather than the keep” he pulled Sam’s head back by his hair giving himself access to Sam’s neck. He kissed it roughly. “So I came up with the plan. Let you go and find you all over again and god it worth it” he man circled his hips rubbing himself against Sam.</p><p>“I’m mean can’t you feel how hard this has gotten me?”</p><p>Sam had his eyes close tight as he tried to push himself off of the brick wall. Thompson’s hands moved from his waist down to Sam’s crotch and he undid his belt and buttons. “No!..” Sam yelled out only to have a hand clamped over his mouth and the other pulled down his jeans and boxers.</p><p>“I’ve missed doing this”</p><p>He said as he guided his cock into Sam’s unprepared hole. Sam let out a muffled scream as the man forced himself inside the boy. Thompson gave a breath laughed “Good to say you’ve stayed faithful to me. You always were my good little boy” Sam punched at the wall as his body trembled with the burning pain he felt. Thompson began thrusting.</p><p>“Oh that feels so good....god you’re such a tight little slut”</p><p>Sam whimper behind the man’s hand as his thrusts began to slowly pick up in pace “Have you missed my cock as much as I’ve missed your ass?” Sam was breathing fast. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening. There was no way that this was happening to him again. He thought back to that cafe. </p><p>“That’s it..that’s my good boy..take that big cock”</p><p>He thought of the way Dean would lick the icing off his cupcake before actually eating the sponge. He’d would always miss a bit on his lip on purpose and Sam would laugh and he pretend not to know what was so funny. Sam would kill to be in those memories at that moment. Dean was right he should of never left the house alone. What if Thompson had been waiting for him to be alone.</p><p>The man behind him came, groaning into Sam’s neck as he did. He wasn’t finished yet though. Thompson’s hand traveled to Sam’s cock and he began jacking him off.</p><p>“This time, you’re gonna come for me” </p><p>The sensation was too much for Sam and he felt himself struggled to hold in the feeling. He came over Thompson’s hand and the brick wall.my he man hummed pleased with outcome as he licked Sam’s release from his fingers. He pulled himself out of the boy and helped him regain his dignity and kissing him hard on the lips. </p><p>“You truly are one of a kind aren’t you sweetie?”</p><p>He gave Sam another peck on the cheek as the boy stood silently still trying to realise what had just happened. He fingers dropped to Sam’s collar. The fact the boy still had it round his neck meant everything to him “You’re mine. This proves that. You will always be mine. Now and forever” Thompson kneeled he lifted Sam’s head to look at him. </p><p>“Now, I’ll be seeing you again Sam, real soon. But if you tell anyone or the police about our little game, the next time I find you I will kill your dad, then Dean and then I’ll kill you. Understand?”</p><p>Sam nodded and Thompson squeezed his arms hard “I understand Sir” Sam spoke out. The man smiled and patted him on the head and gave him a quick peck on the lips “That’s my good boy” he whispered.</p><p>“Now you wait here and count for five minutes. Then you can leave but Sam if I see you leave before that....”</p><p>He showed the boy the knife in his pocket. Sam gulped and told the man he understood and started to quietly count out loud. Thompson stood “I have some business I need to take care of. I’ll miss you so much honey I’ll be counting the days until we reunite” he blow the boy a kiss and walked away the sound of his foot steps echoing down the alleyway.</p><p>Sam broke into a sob as he heard the footsteps quiet down curling up into himself as he waited for five minutes to end.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That night Dean awoke with a start. At first he thought he had just imagined the noise but then he heard it again. Concern grew within Dean and he creeped his way across the hallway towards Sam’s room. </p><p>He pushed on the door softly, trying to make as little noise as possible. The room was well lit up. Sam hadn’t slept with the lights off since he arrived home. Dean was still yet to get an answer as to why that was. It was the least of his problems at the moment as Dean made this way to Sam’s side. The younger boy was agitated in his bed. He was crying but Dean didn’t think he was consciously aware of it.</p><p>Sam only got worse as his mumbles turned into more audible cries “No...No please don’t!...Not that!...Please Stop! Stop!...No!”. It was like Sam was trapped in his own dream or was it a memory. Dean tried to wake Sam up but I didn’t seem to be working. The boy started to speak out, begging and pleading for whatever was going on inside his head to stop. Sam was in such a state that Dean feared he was going to hurt himself. </p><p>He tried to hold Sam still. The act only made Sam react more “Dad!...Dad!” Dean called out when he realised he couldn’t deal with this alone. John and Bobby were at the door of Sam’s room in seconds. They didn’t to ask why Dean was calling when they saw him struggling with Sam. </p><p>“I can’t wake him up!”</p><p>Dean cried his voice reaching out for help. John and Bobby rushed to Sam’s bed, taking over from Dean. “What’s wrong with him? Why won’t he wake up?” John made his way past Dean, sitting himself on Sam’s bed and tried to hold his son close to him. Sam resisted pushing away from the grasp. </p><p>“Let me go!” </p><p>One of Sam’s arms flew out and his fist collided across John’s mouth. John yelped, his mouth was met with the taste of blood. He ignored it more concentrated on his son “Sammy, it’s okay. Everything is okay now” Dean tried to go back in and help but Bobby held him back “What’s happening?” Bobby placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders. </p><p>“He’s having a night terror”</p><p>“Night terror?” He questioned. Bobby nodded “it’s like an extreme nightmare” Dean watched as John failed in calming Sam down. Dean couldn’t just stand there and watch as his brother was in terror. He crossed over the room and kneeled next to Sam. </p><p>“Sammy, It’s me Dean. I know you must be very scared right now but listen to my voice. Just my voice”</p><p>The younger boy still fussed, fighting against the invisible force. “I’m sorry sir!...I’m so sorry, I’ll be your good boy I promise!...please don’t hurt me anymore!” Dean froze at the words and looked towards his father. John had the same look of concern on his face. Dean had tried to contain his emotions but the scene was all too much for him and he began to cry. Climbing in the bed next to the boy and held him the best as he could.</p><p>Dean began to softly whisper Hey Jude into Sam’s ear through his own tears. The song seemed to do the trick as after a few minutes Sam’s movements eased and the boy relaxed into Dean’s embrace. He rested his head on top of Sam’s exhausted. breathing deeply as he listened to Sam snore softly. </p><p>“Well done Dean” </p><p>Bobby whispered. Patting the boy lightly on the back “I think he’ll be okay now if you wanna head back to bed”. Dean looked down at Sam’s sleeping form and shook his head.</p><p>“Think I’ll stay here for a bit, just in case he has another one” </p><p>Both men nodded and slowly and quietly made their way out of the room. John smiled slightly at his eldest, his lip still feeling numb. He closed the door gently behind him. Leaving both boys to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean woke up before Sam that morning and found the younger boy pressed right up against him. Dean blushed deeply as he felt his dick grow in interest at the warm heat of Sam’s ass. </p><p>Dean shifted his hips and tried to suppress a moan when he accidentally rubbed his hard on against the younger boy. Sam twitched at the movement letting out a breathy sigh. Dean slowly removed himself from the bed relived that Sam didn’t wake and made his way down the stairs. </p><p>“How is he?” </p><p>John’s asked folding his newspaper and placing it on the table. “He’s still asleep”. Bobby made them breakfast. The room smelt like a bakery, deans mouth watered at the sight of the pancakes and bacon. </p><p>“Morning” </p><p>The three of the turned finding a freshly awake Sam coming towards them. The boy collapsed onto a chair next to Dean. He could feel the tension in the room as he felt all three gazes on him “Okay, what’s wrong?” The trio didn’t say any thing. That wasn’t a good sign and Sam grew nervous “Is it Thompson?”.</p><p>Dean broke the silence “No..it isn’t him”. Sam felt a sense of relief, the last thing his family needed was knowing that he was out and about in the world. </p><p>“Sam are you alright?”</p><p>The question came as a surprise to him. Sam looked at his brother. Did Dean know? Had he followed him yesterday? But he said it wasn’t Thompson related. “As good as I get these days why?” Dean looked rapt his father and the back at Sam and shuffled his chair further towards him. Sam gulped. This was something serious. </p><p>“Do you remember anything from last night? After you went to bed?”</p><p>Sam thought for a moment as Bobby placed his breakfast on his plate in front of him. He remembered having trouble sleeping at first so he took an extra sleeping pill but after that nothing. He shook his head “Should I?”</p><p>“Sam you had a night terror last night”</p><p>Sam looked down in shock. He heard of night terrors before but how couldn’t he not remember having something like that suppose because he was never actually awake. “How bad was it?” He asked. Dean took a deep breath. </p><p>“Pretty bad Sam” </p><p>He stole as glance at John which made Sam look also “Did I do that?” He asked looking at John’s busted lip. When no one responded Sam got his answer “Dad..I am so sorry I didn’t mean to..” John shook his head trying to tell him that it was okay and wasn’t his fault. </p><p>“Please forgive me..I really didn’t mean it..I’m sorry, I’ll never hurt you again” </p><p>Sam jumped from his seat to his knees and begged his father for forgiveness sobbing into his leg “Sammy, really it’s okay. Come here” John hot down on the floor next to Sam and cuddle him up. It was the first time John had actually be able to touch his son. John held onto him rocking the boy gently. The phone rang loudly and Bobby didn’t want to disturb the first connection John was actually having with Sam and went to go answer it.</p><p>Sam had calm down slightly and pulled away from his fathers embrace, wiping away his tears “Think I just need a moment to myself. Is it okay if I eat in my room?” John wasn’t going to stop the boy and nodded. Dean smiled at him as he handed him his plate. “I’ll come check on you after I’m done okay?” Sam nodded and made his way up the stairs. </p><p>“At least he’s eating” Dean said as he fell back onto his chair and stabbed his fork into his bacon. Bobby returned to the kitchen. Still holding the phone in his hands. He looked at the two men at the table and gulped “That was the police” he said slowly. </p><p>“Cole’s dead”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yassss a chapter! This too so long to write! My god! </p><p>Have fun reading this! Cant wait to see what you all think!</p><p>Thanks all xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Sammy wanna go on a....woah”</p><p>Dean stood in surprise. Sam turned upon hearing his door open “Does it look bad?” He asked turning back to his mirror, continuing to brush his hair out. Dean shook his head moving to sit down. “No..no it looks great..dark but great, why’d you dye it?”. Sam shrugged his shoulders, running his fingers through his fringe.</p><p>“Fancied a change”</p><p>Dean looked his younger brother up and down “You’ve made a lot of changes lately” he muttered to himself. Sam bit his lip as he stared at his reflection “I know” he placed his brush on the dresser and looked at himself again in the mirror “Any chance you’ll tell me why you’ve gone all dark side. like is it a phase? Or are you secretly a vampire?” he said  playfully, the comment making Sam roll his eyes and chuckle lightly. </p><p>“I wanted to reinvent myself” Dean looked confused, he stood up from the bed and closed the bedroom door, giving the pair some privacy. “Okay I’m listening”. Sam sighed deeply as Dean moved back to sitting on the bed.</p><p>“I didn’t want to be that Sam anymore” </p><p>Dean crossed his legs. “And what was wrong with that Sam? I liked that Sam”. The younger boy raised a brow before looking down towards his hands and began picking at his nails. </p><p>“Yeah well everything about that Sam attracted a serial killer and got himself tortured and manipulated for over half a year” </p><p>Sam’s hands moved to play with the tag on the collar. The collar seemed to take on a symbolic message for him now. It was a way to show that no matter what Thompson will always have control over him, whenever he was with him or not. Dean walked up behind him and moved his hands away from the gold tag. </p><p>“I would take that off you in a heart beat if I could. Bobby is still trying to find the correct magnet for it but it’s proving difficult” </p><p>Sam shook his head as he fixed his jumper, trying to find a way to style it “Its fine, kinda gotten used to it anyway and at least now it matches my new look”. Dean knew Sam was just trying to see the positive but it he knew his brother too well. Sam hated that thing, he could see it in Sam’s eyes. He just smiled at his brother and ruffled his newly darkened hair making the younger boy complain. </p><p>”Dean! Quit it!”</p><p>The boy giggled pushing Dean away. Sam grew quiet “I keep thinking about what happened to Cole” Dean nodded it was a tragic thing to happen. Dean wasn’t a big fan of the law enforcers but Cole was good people. It wasn’t his time to go. “Accidents happen Sammy. It sucks but they do” Sam sighed deeply. </p><p>“But he was out working on my case if he wasn’t out there then maybe his car wouldn’t have...” </p><p>Dean interrupted him, holding Sam and looked him in the eye. “Sam, none of that was your fault. If anyone’s it’s all on that creep for taking you and he will burn in hell for that!”. Sam laughed through his pain. He wasn’t crying but Dean could see how watery his eyes were. “No he won’t. People like Thompson always get their way”. Dean didn’t think twice he pulled Sam towards him and held him in a long hug. </p><p>“I won’t let that happen” Dean said. Still holding Sam tightly in his arms. Sam was surprised. He didn’t expect an intimate gesture at this time. It was nice. Sam gingerly returned the hug but he felt nothing but guilt. He knew that Thompson was out there and he had hurt him again, in the worst possible way and he even said he was coming back. </p><p>Sam kept wondering if he should say something to Dean, about Thompson’s visit but if he did. He’d be putting his entire family at risk and he couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t give Thompson the power of hurting his family. Sam cuddled into Dean more. He felt comforted, it was a nice feeling. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Sam closed his eyes as he felt Dean gently rub his back. </p><p>Dean never thought he’d have Sam back in his arms. Sam stirred, moving to look up at his brother. Sam eyes sparkled in the light. He’d always loved the colour for Sam’s eyes. There were unlike any other shade of brown. They were prefect. Sam smiled lightly as Dean’s hand moved to caress Sam’s cheek. Sam’s arms tighten around Dean’s waist as he relaxed into the sweet gesture.</p><p>Dean swallowed, his breathing picked up the more he stared at the younger boy. He leaned forward getting so close to Sam he could feel his breath in his own lips. The pair kissed. </p><p>At first Sam tensed up in shock but as the warmth of Dean’s lips overtook his own, he melted into it. Sam returned the kiss. This was how he imaged his first kiss would feel. Not full of fear like Thompson had made him feel when he kissed him but overwhelmed with happiness. Sam could hear the beating of his heart in his ears and his stomach was fluttering with adrenaline. Dean broke the kiss and he looked at Sam lovingly but with concern.</p><p>“I’m sorry, this wasn’t how I wanted...I’ll just..go”</p><p>Dean mumbled full of nerves and he turned to leave the room. Sam smiled widely and grabbed Dean by his hand pulling him back towards him. Sam went up on his tip toes and wrapped his arms round Dean’s neck, kissing him again. Dean smiled into it as he gladly kissed back. His hands gently holding Sam’s hips. </p><p>“Is this something you really want?” </p><p>Sam looked at Dean nodding “This is all I ever wanted Dean” Dean’s heart swelled with joy “Me too”. The pair continued to kiss and Dean moved backwards to sit on the bed. He gently lifted Sam up to straddle his waist. Sam had never thought that doing something like this could ever feel so good. He was actually enjoying the feel of Dean against him. It was better than Sam had ever imagined. The pair were lost in their own little world.</p><p>Sam was loving it all up until the moment Dean put his hands in his hair. Thompson always loved playing with his hair, he was sure that the man had some sort of hair fetish. The touch sent shivers down Sam’s spine and he pulled away from Dean suddenly. </p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>It took Sam a moment to answer, he was more annoyed at himself for allowing his thoughts of Thompson to ruin this moment for him “Sammy?” Sam lifted his head “Yeah I’m good, more than good” he gave Dean another lingering kiss.</p><p>“Boys! Dinner!”</p><p>The pair sighed “We should head before he comes up here” Dean said smirking cheekily. Sam looked towards the door and nodded allowing Dean to lift him off his lap “Plus Bobby made bacon cheeseburgers” Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes as he watched as Dean excitedly rushed to the door. </p><p>“You are so lame” </p><p>Sam laughed as Dean held the boy gently “Maybe ease up on the attitude a little, Dad’s only trying to help you out” Sam moved away from Dean and folded his arms over his chest. “Well maybe he should try and help less”. Dean sighed lightly.</p><p> “He’s just worried about you Sammy, we all are heck if it wasn’t for him you probably wouldn’t even get out for a walk because of me” </p><p>Sam shifted on the spot not one hundred percent sure whenever that was a good enough reason or not “Yeah and that worked out great” he muttered under his breath. Dean looked at him confused.  “I said, Alright Dean I’ll try” the older boy smiled, thanking him and gestured towards the door. </p><p>“Come on, before dad comes to get us”  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s an interesting look, you going all emo on us now kid?” </p><p>Sam just shook his head as he sat at the table “I just wanted a change” the younger boy said softly. Bobby patted him in the shoulder lightly as he placed a burger on the boys plate. “In that case, you look great”. Dean was almost finished his burger by the time Bobby sat back down at the table. </p><p>The wasn’t much talking as they ate. There was the feeling of tension within the air. John stole a glance at Sam? He wasn’t eating he was just picking at his plate, pushing his fries around with his fork. John cleared his throat.</p><p>“You feeling alright Sam?”</p><p>The younger boy nodded “I’m fine” he said slowly dipping one of the fries in the ketchup. John could see how down his son looked. It had been like that for a while now. John had tried with Sam. He’d been trying so hard. To get him to talk about anything. He was the only one that Sam had seemed to freeze out and John just didn’t really get why. </p><p>“You sure?, is your blood sugar fine? Or are you feeling sick? Like a temperature or pain anywhere? Or is something maybe on your mind? Like something your scared or worried about?...”</p><p>“I said I’m fine” Sam warned, interrupting John’s ramble. there was a moment of silence in the room. Sam stilled when he felt Dean’s hand on top of his own under the table. He felt his heart jump but calmed when he felt Dean’s fingers gently rub over his own. Sam relaxed and bit into one of his french fries. </p><p>John pondered for another moment before speaking again “I’ve been thinking and Sam I think it’s time you get back to school” the clatter of Sam’s fork hitting his plate filled the silence “What?” Sam spoke, hardly getting the words out. “You want me go back to school?” John looked at his son, the boy looked as though somebody had kicked his puppy but he nodded but there was also fury in his eyes.</p><p>“You’ve missed so much and I know how much school means to you”</p><p>Sam shook his head “Go back to school dad! No way! I’m not ready for that yet!” Sam stood from the table planning on making his escape by shutting himself in his room. John caught his wrist just before he could run up the stairs. “Why aren’t you ready Sam?!, What did he do to you?!” Sam pulled at John’s grasp “Hey! Let me go!” John didn’t let up.</p><p>Dean and Bobby were yelling in the background trying to get John to leave Sam alone. “Please Sammy just talk to me! I’m your father I just want to help you!”. Sam had tears down his face “Get the hell away from me dad!”. John refused pulling Sam back towards him “Not until you start talking!” Sam pulled hard on the grip “Tough! Cause I don’t wanna talk!” his wrist slipped from John’s hold and Sam fell backwards.</p><p>“Sam!”</p><p>There was a horrible thud that was heard around the room. Dean rushed to Sam’s side. The younger boy was holding his head and was shaking. Sam was shocked. John stood paralysed equally as surprised as he saw the cut on his youngest head and the blood on his hand. Sam stared at the blood and his mind raced. He needed to get the hell away but he couldn’t move. If he tried to run only more pain would follow that’s what Thompson told him “That’s what I get for not following the rules”  Sam glared up at his father. </p><p>Dean turned Sam’s head towards him and dabbed at his cut with a cloth Bobby passed him. He too was shaking “It’s not deep, nothing a plaster can’t fix” John stepped towards and tried to apologise but the boy moved further towards Dean still glaring at him “I’m gonna take him upstairs” Bobby nodded at Dean and watched as Dean led Sam up the stairs the boy was muttering under his breath, probably something not good.</p><p>“John, what was that?” </p><p>John sighed, the last thing he wanted was a lecture from Bobby “Bringing up school? The kids terrified and that’s him thinking that, that psycho is locked up on a plea and you wanna send him back to the place that caused all this” John rubbed his face sitting down in his chair.</p><p>“Terrified? Looked more like rage to me!”</p><p>Bobby sighed standing in front of John’s chair “Of course he terrified! He using anger to hide it!” John leaned forward. Thinking about what had just happen in the last few minuets. Sam’s recovery was taking too long and he and Dean needed to be back out there hunting. </p><p>“I thought a bit of normal was something he needed! Something to help him back to the way he was and I stand by it!. Sam will be going back to school. I’ve already enrolled him in the local one”</p><p>Bobby shook his head “You’re a real piece of work John, if you want to help Sam try spending more time with him, like Dean does! Instead of finding your next ticket out of here!” Bobby yelled. He was so angry it was a wonder how he hadn’t shot off like a firework.</p><p>“Don’t tell me how to raise my sons Bobby! Their my sons! Just in case you forgotten that!”</p><p>John stormed out the house slamming the door behind him and leaving Bobby standing alone.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean plastered up Sam’s head. The boy still seemed to be in a state of shock. His sweater covered up his hands as he sat in silence. “They argue like a married couple” he said suddenly. Dean looked up at Sam. Him talking signified that his episode had ended.</p><p>“Yeah they do”</p><p>He handed Sam some painkillers and watched as the boy swallowed them down with his water. “Why can’t dad just but out and let me deal with my trauma myself” He said as Dean made his way to the bathroom and turned on the sink. </p><p>“Cause he’s your dad? Kinda his job to look out for you”</p><p>Dean called out as he watched as the blood from his hands disappeared down the plug hole. That statement made Sam roll his eyes as he lay back against the headboard of his bed, Dean reappeared wiping his hands on a towel. He threw the towel back into the bathroom and sat down next to Sam. </p><p>“Ya know, talking helps. A hell of a lot more than dealing with it alone. If you could tell me something, anything about what happened when you were gone. Even a small thing then it’s progress” </p><p>Sam sighed he was biting at the inside of his lip in nerves, where could he even start. At the start? Or should he says things out of order? “At first he would keep me in the basement. I was chained to the wall, it was dark and cold but it looked exactly how a horror basement should” Sam closed his eyes as the image of the basement flashed through his head. </p><p>“Basement? The cops never found a basement at the cabin” </p><p>“There’s a hidden trapdoor in the hallway, it’s easy to miss” Dean shifted closer to the younger boy. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead “You’re doing good Sammy”. Sam took a moment and Dean feared he was done but he wanted to know more he needed to. </p><p>“Is that why you got scared when you got suck in the basement here? You said then you couldn’t leave. I thought you meant you leave like the cabin but did you mean the basement?”</p><p>Sam nodded. “He called it his playroom, I think that’s where he killed the others Dean” he whispered and two tears dropped into His knees leaving two damp circles. Dean held Sam close telling him that everything was alright.</p><p>“About school Sammy, you’ll have to go back at some point. You’re almost fifteen. It’s still legally required that you do. So why not get it over and done with” </p><p>Sam shivered “I know i do, I just didn’t expect it to be this soon I haven’t really improved all that much” Dean moved to lean on his elbow “That’s not true, you’ve improved amazingly, physically. It’s the mentally we need to work on” Sam rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah well school ain’t gonna help that” </p><p>He said wiping away the tears still lingering on his cheeks. “And how do you know that? Perhaps being able to move about. Learn again could help. I’m not saying it will be easy but better than being locked up in his house” Sam gave Dean a worried look and dean instantly felt panic “Not like that!, like...well you know what I mean” Sam’s face changed into a small smile as he looked at Dean panicky state. Sam  placed his hands on either side of Deans face. </p><p>He kissed him hard on the lips “I know what you meant” Dean placed his hand on Sam’s hip pulling his leg round his waist, he moved so his was hovering over Sam “Good”. He bent to kiss him when Sam placed a finger on his lips.</p><p>“Stay with me tonight, please. I don’t want to be alone”</p><p>Dean nodded “I’ll do anything for you Sammy” he said. Sam leaned up capturing Dean’s lips with his own once more. Sam felt like he was in heaven. He felt safe and for the first time since he escaped he felt protected.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Thompson growled as he watched the surveillance cam on his laptop. His fingers curled and tensed into a fist as he watched his property willingly allow another man to touch him, kiss him.</p><p>His sight moved from the screen over towards Singer’s salvage across the road from his car. Thompson let out a deep sigh.</p><p>Iso the little slut wanted to play unfairly. He smirked to himself as he flipped his pocket knife from his jacket and stared at the shine of the blade. Well then...</p><p>Two can play it that way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ya’ll a new chapter is finally here! </p><p>WARNING: this chapter contains references to self harm and the last thing I want to do is upset or trigger any of you readers. I’ve bracketed the section ‘()’ s po those who want to skip it can. </p><p>Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Can’t wait to hear more of you’re thoughts  on this chapter! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam felt so well rested. The feeling of Dean laying next to him was comforting. It would of been perfect if he didn’t feel a nipping sensation that was keeping him from sleep. Sam blinked his eyes open, sitting up in the bed being careful not to disturb Dean. That was when his felt his arm ache. </p><p>Sam was snapped wide awake when he looked at his arm. He thought perhaps he was lying on it weirdly but what Sam saw was worse, way worse. Sam gasped in surprised and felt is lip tremble with fear as he stared down at his arm. Four letters stared back at him. </p><p>‘MINE’</p><p>He stole a glance at Dean relieved to see him still fast asleep. Sam slowly made his way from the bed to the bathroom and gently dabbed at his arm with some toilet paper. The scarring must in happened during some point in the night as the blood trail that came from the cuts had darkened and dried. </p><p> </p><p>This had to be one of Thompson’s tricks. A way to scare him, and Sam would be laying if he said it didn’t work. Thompson didn’t just know what town he was in. Thompson know where he was staying. How did he even get in? Was this just the start of his twisted ideas or was he planning more visits? And if so what were they? More knife work? Or something more sinister. What if he was planning to take him away again.</p><p>Sam’s breathing became ragged. He couldn’t breathe. Sam clutched at his chest as he desperately tried to get some oxygen int his lungs. He curled in him a corner of the bathroom. Sam buried his head in his knees as he tried to think of ways he could calm himself down.  </p><p>He started holding his breath for ten and the out for ten. Eventually he composed himself but it left him feeling rather weak and lightheaded. He was able to push himself up from the floor. Sam bandaged up his arm. He creeped out of the bathroom, grabbing a jumper and putting in on.</p><p>Sam climbed back into the bed but this time Dean stirred groaning as he stretched “Morning Sammy”. Sam whispered morning back to him. Dean smiled and he gazed at his younger brother lovingly. The boy looked a little shaken up. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” </p><p>Sam nodded. He needed to think up something fast “Yeah, I’m okay. Just had a bad dream” Dean’s smile faded “Why didn’t you wake me?” Sam turned to face Dean. “You were so peaceful, I didn’t want to ruin it. You looked..good” he said blushing furiously. Dean smiled again at Sam’s adorableness, bringing Sam into his arms.</p><p>“Awww aren’t you just the cutest” </p><p>He kissed Sam on the top of his head and frowned as he felt the roughness of Sam’s jumper under his fingertips “Did you go to sleep with this on?” He asked. Sam removed himself from Dean and sat up shaking his head “No, I got cold during the night”. Dean didn’t question it instead he got himself up from the bed, he lifted a shirt a pulled it over his head. Sam pouted as he watched Dean’s abs disappear under the material. </p><p>“Wanna make some pancakes before I take you to your doctors appointment?” </p><p>Sam looked at Dean confused “Is that today?” Dean nodded at him. Sam groaned loudly falling backwards onto his pillow. Dean smirked to himself and shook his head at Sam’s over exaggeration “Any chance i can skip it?” He said hopefully only to be returned with serious stare from Dean. “Sooo..I’m guessing that’s a no?” Dean nodded at him sarcastically. Sam sat up huffing, blowing his fringe from his face as he did. </p><p>Dean sat back beside him “Please go..for me?” He batted his eyelashes at the boy “I’ll give you something in return” Sam’s interest had peaked and he cocked an eyebrow at Dean “Oh yeah? And what would that be?” he asked suggestively. Dean pretended to think for a moment and leaned over whispering in the boys ear. Sam cheeks flushed up. </p><p>“Think I might need a little taste tester before making a decision” </p><p>Dean placed a hand on Sam’s cheek bringing him forward, their lips connected. The pair spent the next few minutes kissing. Deans tongue brushed over Sam’s lip, looking for entry. Sam complied. It was a sensation that he never felt before but he enjoyed it. He was lost in the kiss, forgetting his surroundings until Dean pulled back snapping Sam back to earth. </p><p>“And that’s all you’re getting”</p><p>Sam looked blissed out and yet he seemed disappointed that Dean stopped. Dean gave him another quick peck unable to resist the sad look Sam was wearing “Umm yeah okay I’ll go” Dean winked at him as he tapped his shoulder proud that Sam made the right choice. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam had grown to hate doctors. It didn’t see the point in going for check up when he already knew what was wrong with him and how to deal with it. </p><p>“So Sam, is there anything you would like to talk about?” </p><p>Sam shrugged his shoulders, arms crossed and leaning back on the chair. The doctor looked at him unsurely. Sam was a challenging patient that wasn’t a surprise to him. Sam’s reference fully warned him of the boy’s unfortunate situation. The biggest difficulty with Sam’s case was that he did want help. </p><p>“I can’t help but notice you’ve made some style changes since our last appointment. Any specific reason?” </p><p>Sam sighed rolling his eyes “Why is it that people can’t make a change without forty questions being asked?” The doctor closed Sam’s food journal he had in front of him and brought his hands together. “I’m only trying to help you Sam. I can’t find the best treatment for you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong” </p><p>Sam only chuckled “How many times are we gonna go over this doc? I. Do not. Need. Help. I. Am. Fine. And last time I checked you’re not a therapist”  The doctor handed Sam his journal and collected his blood pressure monitor “No, I’m a specialist. I’ve helped many kids with situations similar to your own. Most of which were reluctant to help too but when they finally started talking about their pain recovery soon followed. Can you lift your sleeve please” Sam froze and the doctor could see the boy tense all of a sudden. </p><p>( “Is there something wrong Sam?”</p><p>Sam placed a hand of top of where the bandage was, holding his arm close to himself. “Sam?” The doctor questioned. Sam didn’t say anything and instead avoided the doctors gaze. “Sam, Can I have a look?” The young boy was hesitant, the quirky attitude he had vanished. </p><p>“It’s okay”</p><p>The doctor gently lifted Sam’s arm towards himself, pulling his sleeve up revealing the bandage underneath. The doctor let out a soft sigh “Oh Sam” the doctor looked at him sympathetically. Sam gasped shaking his head. “No, no it’s not like that. I didn’t do that” the doctor didn’t seem to listen moving towards he computer again.</p><p>“Sam it’s alright. You don’t have worry, I did fear something like this would happen. You went through something horrible and I know you must blame yourself but Sam, self harm is not...”</p><p>Sam cut him off “I swear that isn’t what this is. I didn’t hurt myself”. The doctor could see the fear and desperation on Sam’s face and in his voice. “These appointments are confidential right? Like you wouldn’t tell my dad anything?”. The doctor seemed confused at the question “Yes. Unless I have reason to believe you are at risk” that wasn’t an answer that Sam wanted “oh”. </p><p>“Sam has something happened?” )</p><p>Sam swallowed, he could tell him right there and then get Thompson out of his life for good but could he risk that? If Thompson found out he told, he could be putting lives in danger. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter”</p><p>He muttered. Sam swiftly changed the subject “So. Continue with the food journal, get this anti anxiety med and keep to normal diabetic measures right?” Sam stood heading towards the door. The doctor tried to stop him and tried to push Sam into telling him what he was going to say but Sam was out through the door “Okay bye” the doctor sighed as the door closed. He may be needing to get help with this case. </p><p>Sam made it back to Bobby’s he was so glad to see those cars. John was in the kitchen when he walked in. The pair looked at one another uncomfortably. Sam was the first to break the silence. </p><p>“I’ll do it. Like you said, time I got back to something normal, so Monday yeah?” </p><p>John nodded in surprise and not saying a word as Sam walked past him and up the stairs.”Sammy” he eventually called out. Sam sighed and turned on the step. “What?” He said harshly. John fumbled with his words “About...what happened.. I didn’t mean for it to go that far. I’m sorry” Sam rolled his eyes and folded his arms “Yeah whatever dad. As long as I do what you say I won’t get hurt. Yeah?” Sam turned back and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door of his room behind him making John jump at the sound.</p><p>Dean was waiting for him when he entered the room. Dean could tell that Sam was in no mood for laughs as he threw himself onto the bed next to him and cuddled up. </p><p>“Doctors go that well huh?” </p><p>Sam groaned “Got a new prescription and still need to put on some more weight” Dean nodded “I’m very proud of you” he kissed Sam on the head. </p><p>“I told dad I’d go to school”</p><p>Dean sat up looking at the boy “Really?” He said. Sam nodded he still didn’t look thrilled with the idea “Sammy I know I said it may be good for you but don’t go if you feel forced too” Sam loved how nervous Dean got when he thought he said something wrong. </p><p>“I want to go but right now Im beginning to wonder where my prize is..you know for going to the doctor” </p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow leaning over Sam “Is that so?” Dean brushed his nose against Sam’s playfully. Sam giggled at the feeling, losing himself in the green of Dean’s eyes. Dean kissed him passionately making Sam moan. Dean had to shush him ombré than once. </p><p>“You wanting us to get caught?” </p><p>He smiled, Sam bit his lip “I can’t help it”. Dean went back to kissing the boy, laying fully on top of Sam. His hips moving against his. Dean moved to kissing Sam’s neck. The feeling was great but something didn’t feel right with Sam. </p><p>Dean’s kisses got rougher “Dean..” Sam gasped quietly. His fingers curled in Dean’s top “Dean..wait”. Dean didn’t wait and ended up biting down on Sam’s neck “Dean stop” he pushed at the older boy. Dean moved away hearing those words. </p><p>“Sammy I’m sorry” </p><p>Sam shook his head “It’s okay, I’m okay. Just going a bit too fast for me” Dean looked at him. The emerald glow of his eyes turned to worry and guilt. “Dean really I’m okay, it’s just all new to me. The whole intimate thing” he lied. Dean scratched the back of his head. </p><p>“I didn’t think of it that way, I’m really sorry Sam” </p><p>Sam leaned over and peaked Dean on the cheek and smiled lightly at him. Showing him that he was in fact okay. </p><p>“About school, if you really want to go back why don’t I meet you for like lunch everyday to make sure you’re doing okay” </p><p>Sam nodded and threw his arms around Dean “You are the best!” He said. Dean hugged him back gently brushing his face against Sam’s hair. </p><p>“Only for you”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Thompson was in a fury. He replied that clip of Sam over and over again. He couldn’t believe that he could do such a horrid thing to him. He had given Sam everything. His love, his devotion even his home. Yet he still behaved like some whore on the streets.</p><p>He knew that boy was going to be an issue, he should of gotten rid of him when he had the chance. The looked back at the clip seeing the expression of love on Sam’s face. </p><p>He should be the only one to make him feel that way.</p><p>He grabbed his keys, he was in desperate need of a joy ride. He drove by a group of women standing on the side walk and slowed down his car, one of the women came up to his window “looking for a good time?” Thompson looked her up and down. Women were not this thing but his interest grew at the sight of her necklace. </p><p>“Hop in...Sammy” </p><p>The women’s last moments was nothing but pure hell. Thompson made sure of that. It was made to be a message, a message for Sam. </p><p>The came back to his new home covered in blood. He washed himself off in the shower. When he went back to his desk he switched the sicken footage back over to the live feed. </p><p>Thompson’s pupils widened at the sight of Sam on the screen. He liked how Sam looked before but his little makeover was really doing something to him. Maybe it was the idea that Sam was trying to hide from him. </p><p>Oh that boy really did know how to wind him up in all the right ways. The Sam on the screen had just gotten out the shower. Thompson moaned as he watched Sam move the towel round his skin. The man felt himself grow hard and his hand moved down to his pants and rubbed gently. </p><p>“Oh sweet baby, the things you do to me” </p><p>Thompson unzipped his pants and pulled out this throbbing member. Thrusting into his hand slowly, not wanting to waste a precious second of this footage. </p><p>The gasped heavily as the noticed each of the scars he put on Sam’s body. Sam ran his fingers over the brand he had carved into his body and his thrusting quickened. Sam was thinking about him at this very second.</p><p>“That’s a boy Sammy, remember all the nasty things I did to you” </p><p>Thompson couldn’t hold back much longer and when Sam looked at this most recent addition of scars. Tracing his fingers over each individual letter. He lost it. Cumming heavily into his hand and Sam’s name fallIng from his lips.</p><p>Thompson stroked at the screen with his clean hand as Sam re-bandaged the cuts. Thompson bit his lip. Nothing in this world could ever compare to how much he loved that boy. </p><p>Sam felt it too, even if he didn’t realise it yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A nice new chapter for you all! </p><p>I hope you all enjoy it! I look forward to seeing you’re thoughts. </p><p>Oh and between us, next chapter we’re going to see more of creepy Thompson’s doings</p><p>Have fun reading xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam walked into the kitchen. The room was quiet but he could feel the tense feeling of testosterone radiating from the males. “Don’t mind me just keeping my blood sugar up” He asked plucking a apple from the fruit bowl Bobby kept on the counter top and raking a bite from it. </p><p>Dean looked towards his father “You wanna tell him or shall I?”. Sam looked from Dean to his father with slight worry “Tell me what?” John looked at Dean unimpressed before moving from leaning on the chair to standing up straight. </p><p>“Some hunters called, they need back up on a job. I said Bobby and I would go” </p><p>Dean scoffed before laughing sarcastically “He wants to go on a hunt, can you believe that!” He laughed again. The pair argued. Sam had never seen Dean so against his father before, it was like he was an entirely different person “You can’t just leave dad! We need you here at home! Sam needs you here!” Sam swallowed the apple mush in his mouth,</p><p>“Dean Enough!” </p><p>Both men turned their heads  “Let him go. I start school tomorrow anyway,So what’s the point in him staying. Back to normal right dad?” Sam glared. He took another bite of the apple with a raise brow and a fake smile before making his way back up the stairs. John shook his head as he watched Sam go.</p><p>“There’s something going on with that boy” </p><p>Dean frowned at him “Just noticing now are we?” John felt his anger rise at his eldest’s snappy comment. He leaned forward on the table “We’ve got a job to do Dean! when someone calls for help, we go! That’s the way it’s always been!” Dean slammed a hand down on the table hard creating a loud bang as he yelled. </p><p>“Well things are different now!” </p><p>John pulled back, surprised that his youngest had the courage to speak to him like that. Dean could see the look on his father’s face and he relaxed with some guilt. “Im going and that is final” John sneered his head turned away fro Dean.. “Bobby?...” Dean pleaded the older man looked at him with sorrow. </p><p>“I’m sorry, It’s out of my hands kid”</p><p>Dean was fuming. He stormed out of the room and up to Sam’s bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Sam was lying on the bed reading a magazine and chewing on his apple un-phased by Dean’s sudden entrance.</p><p>“He left yet?” </p><p>Sam asked glancing over at Dean. The sound of a trunk slamming could be heard outside the window followed by a the sound of an engine starting “He’s about to”. Dean sat down. His head in his hands. Sam looked up again. When he saw how upset Dean was he placed his magazine and apple aside. He moved from the bed and stood in front of Dean. He kneeled taking Dean’s hands from his face. </p><p>Dean looked up at him and smiled lightly. “I can make you feel better Dean. It’s my job to make a man feel better, I’m good at it” he whispered. Dean frowned at his words but didn’t get to say anything before Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s. </p><p>Sam kissed him hard putting his hands on Dean’s neck. Dean was taken a back by the sudden forcefulness but allowed Sam to continue. The boy took Dean’s hands and placed them on his lower waist. Dean gained access to Sam’s mouth, his hands moved down to Sam’s ass giving it a firm squeeze establishing his dominance. Sam squeaked at the feeling giggling into the kiss before pulling away. </p><p>Sam pushed Dean down, so he was laying on the bed “Sammy?...” Sam shushed him pressing a finger to his lips “Let me take care of you”. Sam trailed down Dean’s chest and lifted his shirt. Kissing him just above the waistline of his jeans. The boys hands began unbuckling and Dean sat up quickly stopping him. </p><p>“Sammy what are you doing?” </p><p>Sam looked up at him blinking innocently “Making you feel good” Sam put his hands on Dean’s thighs rubbing gently. His fingers very near Dean’s obvious hard on “You don’t have to do that Sammy” Sam smiled shifting himself further forwards. </p><p>“I want to Dee, I want to feel that big cock in my mouth”</p><p>Dean’s breathing staggered at the boy’s words. He felt Sam’s hands at his belt again “Do you want that Dee? Do you want me to pleasure you?” Dean was unable to speak the nickname really doing something to him, he nodded feeling so turned on and watched as Sam popped his jeans open. </p><p>Dean closed his eyes and gasped when he felt the wetness of Sam’s tongue run up his member. Sam circled the head of Dean’s cock licking it gently, the taste of precum dancing on his tongue. He could feel Dean tremble with pleasure “That feels..soo good Sammy”. Sam smiled to himself as he closed his lips head and bobbed his head at a slow pace. </p><p>Dean moaned loudly from the heat around his dick. Sam began picking up the pace. Deep throating the older boy “Oh god Sammy!” Dean looked down his eyes meeting Sam’s. The sight of seeing Sam with watery eyes and pinked up cheeks. He pushed Sam’s fringe out of his face to get a better look at him. He was gorgeous. </p><p>“Sammy..I...I can’t...I’m gonna..Sammy!” </p><p>Dean came. Spilling into Sam’s mouth. Sam waited a minute before pulling off of Dean. He looked the older boy in he eye before swallowing. Dean stared at him in disbelief. “Feel better?” Dean nodded and Sam pecked him on the lips. </p><p>“Good” </p><p>He whispered before standing a heading towards the bathroom. Dean watched him go “Do you need help?..ya know to finish” Sam giggled shaking his head “No silly, that’s not part of the job”  he winked closing the bathroom door. </p><p>Dean sat on the bed just trying to figure out what just happened, he wasn’t complaining that it did happen. Dean had never came so hard in his life and he had no idea Sam could be such a hot tease “Hey Sam?” He called out “Where did you learn to do that?” The was a moment of silence.</p><p>“Oh you know, porn” </p><p>Sam called out. Dean smiled shaking his head as he sorted himself out. Sam creeped out the bathroom and made an attempt to scare his older brother. It didn’t work as before he jumped on Dean the older boy grabbed him and threw him down onto the mattress and began to tickle him. Sam laughed loudly begging Dean to stop. </p><p>“How is it someone can go from seductive and sexy to cute and adorable” </p><p>Sam scoffed flicking him in the head “I am not cute nor adorable” Dean rolled his eyes “oh I forgot you’re all edgy now” Dean said. Sam looked at him agreeing “Well then mister edgy you think maybe you can tell me more about the time you were gone” Sam went quiet. </p><p>“Please Sammy, you told me about the basement. Tell me something else” </p><p>Sam thought for a moment. His fingers fiddling with the gold tag of the collar “I had rules to follow” Dean looked at him surprised “What kind of rules?” He asked, Sam shook his head “Stupid things. Never talk back,  keep the cabin clean, always address him as Sir. Some other stuff” Sam decided not to talk about any of the sexual rules that Thompson had for him. </p><p>“And you followed them?” </p><p>Sam chuckled “What do you think? There was a reason I was so beaten up when I was found Dean” Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, tucking it behind his ear “You are so beautiful” He whispered bopping Sam on the nose.</p><p> “My baby Sam”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, blushing with embarrassment “Dee..” he began only to have Dean interrupted him “I love you”. Sam’s eyes watered as the words entered his ears. He smiled as a single happy tear falling dow his cheek. He whispered.</p><p>“I love you too”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled up outside the school “We can turn back, right now. You don’t have to go in there” Sam shook his head. He didn’t realise how much he was shaking until Dean put a hand on top of his to calm him down. </p><p>“Got to face my fears at some point” </p><p>Sam opened the car door and stepped out shutting the door behind him. Sam made his way round the car and took two steps forwards before turning back quickly, leaning on the impala’s open window. “You’re still gonna come at lunch right? And I can text you whenever in case I feel weird” Dean looked at him lovingly. </p><p>“Of course Sammy. If you get really nervous have the office phone me and I’ll come pick you up”</p><p>Sam took a deep breath and nodded “Okay, thanks Dean” Sam tapped on baby’s window trying to hype himself up “Oh Sammy before I forget, dad enrolled you as Sam Singer. He didn’t think the name Wesson would be helpful ya know after all the news coverage and that”. Sam looked down for a moment. </p><p>“Well, here goes nothing” </p><p>“I love you” Dean said sweetly making Sam blush “I love you too” the pair looked at one another. They could both tell that they wanted to do nothing more than kiss each other. Their sweet moment shortened as the sound of kids around them heading into the school snapped them into reality. </p><p>“You best get going oh and Sammy, remember to take your insulin” </p><p>They said that last part together “I know Dean”. He watched as Sam turned and walked towards the school doors. The boy poor looked so nervous, his arms folded in on himself. Dean wished that Sam didn’t try and hide his feelings, he knew Sam was no where near ready to go back to school. Sam was so strong, dad had trained him that way. He just wished Sam didn’t think he had to be so strong all the time. </p><p>School was more boring than he remembered. He was having difficulty concentrating in his first class instead just spent his time doodling on his notebook pages in between some attempts of note taking. </p><p>He looked at his timetable, English. Sam felt dread. English was Thompson’s subject. If he lucked out he’d have a female teacher, unfortunately Sam was never that lucky as he walked into the room and found a guy sitting at the desk. Sam moved to the furthest away seat. At the back and in a corner. The best thing about the class was that his teacher didn’t even notice him. </p><p>About halfway through the class his phone buzzed. It was probably Dean checking up on him. Sam snuck his phone out of his pocket. It wasn’t Dean but an unknown number only the text didn’t make it so unknown. </p><p>“Think your new teacher can bend you over as good as I did -T xx” </p><p>Sam read the text over and over again. How did Thompson get his number? His dad got him a new phone after he got back and only he, Bobby and Dean had his number. He needed out. Out of that room. Sam stood and ran out the classroom. People whispered and laughed as the teacher failed to stop him. </p><p>Sam ran out the building, he didn’t really have a plan on where he was going. He just ran he didn’t stop until he was out at the school’s football pitch,under the bleachers. He had tears down his face and silently sobbed while holding onto one of the support beams. </p><p>He wanted Dean. He could call and he knew he would come right away  but he couldn’t see him like this, he would know something happened. Sam stared at his phone is finger hovering over the call button. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Sam looked up. There was a group of kids calling out to him, they didn’t look like the usual group that Sam would hang out with in fact, they were more the type he would avoid “Come over!” Sam looked at his phone before putting it away in his pocket. </p><p>He made his way towards them. Sam wiped away his tears, the closer he got the stronger the smell of smoke became. They were older than him, maybe two grades up. “You alright?” Sam nodded “Yeah I’m good” the older boy stared at him for a moment “You look familiar, do you hang out around town?” Sam shook his head quickly “I’m new” the guy puffed some smoke. </p><p>“You cutting class?”</p><p>“I guess, I’ve never actually cut class before” the group snickered between one another, making Sam feel nervous. The same guy looked at him for a moment “Let me guess. Good kid, perfect grades then something shit happened and now you’re looking to rebel” Sam smiled. </p><p>“Yeah something like that” </p><p>The guy extended his had “Harley” Sam accepted it “Sam”. Harley looked towards the group “Well Sam we would be happy to corrupt you. Step one. You wanna hang with us got to do one thing” he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and gestured it towards the younger boy. Sam looked at it and gulped. </p><p>Dean has warned his of situations like this before, said he should never give into peer pressure. Sam took the cigarette into his finger tips and brought it to his lips taking a slow drag. As soon as his smoke filled his lungs he coughed. Harley patted him on the back in congratulations. </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it”  </p><p>He laughed encouraging Sam to take another drag. Sam spent the entire day with the group with the exception of meeting with Dean at lunch. It took a lot of his deodorant to cover up the smell of smoke he was wearing. Took even more when Dean came to pick him up. </p><p>“So how was the rest of the day?” </p><p>Sam tilted his head from side to side “Very studious”. He could see Dean smirk slightly as he drove them back to Bobby’s. Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and went to leave the car when Dean pulled him back and kissed him hard. Sam squeaked in surprise but once he was over the surprise he kissed back. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you Sammy” </p><p>The pair kissed again, Sam fell back onto the seat as Dean moved on top of him, they made out for a while in the car, until they were gasping for fresh air “So I was thinking why don’t we go to the cinema tonight?” He asked.</p><p>“My my mister Winchester are you asking me out on a date?”</p><p>Dean smiled gently kissing him again “Most definitely”.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You choose” </p><p>Sam said as they both looked over the display of current films showing. Dean had settled on the new All Saint’s Day’s. Sam wasn’t surprised, Dean love his horrors. They sat at the back of the theatre. The back gave a bit more privacy. Not that they really needed it, the theatre was basically empty apart for a couple of people. </p><p>The trailers were Sam’s favourite parts. “Hey what ever happened to that movie about the titanic, wasn’t that meant to be in cinemas soon” Dean was chewing in his popcorn and looked towards Sam “That came out several months ago” Dean saw the look on Sam’s face, the look of shock and despair. He tilted the popcorn towards him.</p><p> “We can rent it, I know that you secretly really wanted to see it” </p><p>Sam blushed “I like history...” he said taking a hand full of the salted popcorn and popping one into his mouth. They watched the beginning of the movie but the pair began looking at one another and soon they were on the floor gently kissing each other. </p><p>“Mmm..bathroom break” </p><p>Dean whimpered nuzzling at Sam’s neck “Right now?”. Sam moaned lightly as he pushed Dean up “I’ll be right back”. </p><p>Sam was in the bathroom washing his hands. He was about to leave shaking off the excess water when a figure grabbed him from behind and pinned down on the counter top, Sam yelled out in pain.</p><p>“Hey sexy, you never answered my text” </p><p>Sam struggled against Thompson’s hold. The man pulled Sam’s hair hard making him yelp “Nice try by the way. Changing your hair and style, very smart but I’d know those eyes anywhere. Oh I got you something” Thompson went into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. </p><p>“See it says Sammy, pretty isn’t it? Had to kill a hooker to get it but I say it was worth it” </p><p>Sam ignored it slipping from his hold and pushed Thompson away “Please not now, can’t you pop in to ruin my life more say, tomorrow. How did you know I’ll be here anyway?” Thompson slapped Sam across the face “What the hell makes you think you can speak to me like that!” Sam held his cheek trembling.</p><p>The slap caused Sam to bare his neck to the man revealing the faint love bites that Dean had left on him. Thompson rolled his eyes, his anger getting the better of him as he flipped Sam round and smacked his head against the counter top. Sam dropped to the floor.</p><p>Thompson kneeled down to his level. He lifted Sam’s head by the chin “Break the rules Sam, you get punished. I see you doing anything with that boy toy of yours again there will be severe consequences, am I making myself clear?”</p><p>Sam swallowed and nodded “Yes Sir” he whispered. Thompson smirked taking Sam’s hand and gently placed the necklace in his palm, forcefully curled the boy’s fingers around it. “That’s my boy” he leaned his forehead against Sam’s.</p><p>“I miss you my love” </p><p>Thompson pressed a soft kiss on the boy’s head. Sam cringed trying his best to not show any of it in his face. “Don’t make me ruin our game again” Thompson stood making his way towards the door. Sam didn’t say anything as he left. He pushed himself to stand up stumbling as he did, his head was spinning and it was throbbing with pain. Sam looked at himself in the mirror. Sam hated what he saw.</p><p>A scared little weak bitch. That’s all he was. He could fight the biggest evil in the world and then second he was near Thompson he would be the submissive little slut he truly was. </p><p>Sam could feel the anger rise within him. He raised his fist and banged it against the mirror creating a large shatter right across it. </p><p>“Sammy?” </p><p>Sam turned his head seeing Dean standing next to him. The older boy looked at the mirror the down at Sam’s newly bloodied hand. Sam didn’t seem to care. It was like his body was there but his consciousness had left it. Dean grabbed some toilet roll and wrapped it around his brothers hand. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>He asked as he noticed a large bruise beginning to form on Sam’s head. “I fell” Sam said groggy. Dean was about to ask about the mirror when Sam sudden leaned over the sink throwing up. Dean rubbed him on the back. He waited until Sam was finished before checking him. </p><p>“Aww Sammy I think you’ve got a concussion. Come on we better get you checked out” </p><p>Dean put Sam’s arm around his shoulder helping him walk out the bathroom as he was swaying on the spot and Dean feared he was close to passing out. </p><p>“Did the movie end?” </p><p>Sam asked as Dean picked him up and placed him in the impala “Yeah baby the movie ended” Sam smiled lightly as he leaned his head against the window. “I feel sick” he mumbled. Dean looked around the car finding an old plastic bag in one on the compartments. Just in time as Sam threw up again.</p><p>Dean quickly got himself in the car and sped his way off to urgent care.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Thompson was watching from a distance feeling guilt ridden. He must of hit Sam harder than he expected. The boy looked like he was drunk having difficulty being able to stand up straight. He ached as he watched Dean having to pick Sam to get him in the car. He never meant to harm him so badly just wanted to give him a scare, to stop him from being all over that Dean. Thompson felt anger with himself as he realised he basically just gave Sam to Dean. </p><p>He banged his fists on the wheel of his car is despair. Screaming out in distraught and anger that he badly hurt the love of his life. Completely unintentionally. He was so stupid, he let his emotions get the best of him and Sam was the one who paid for it. Thompson cried.</p><p>He needed to get Sam to forgive him. He couldn’t bare the idea in the boy hating him. Sam was his everything. The quickly followed the boys car all the way to urgent care. He had to make sure that Sam was okay. He watched as Dean carried his boy through the hospital doors. He obviously hand to wait for a while and after some hacking he found out what Sam was being held in. </p><p>He waited until the dead of night before sneaking in the hospital. Sam was sound asleep. So was Dean, he was curled up in the chair next to the bed. Thompson leaned over Sam running his fingertips down Sam’s face. He couldn’t stay long. Last thing he wanted was to give the police an idea on his whereabouts. </p><p>“I’m sorry, little one” </p><p>He kissed the sleeping boy on the head being careful to avoid the bruise on it. He turned quickly when hearing Dean shift behind him, indicating his unapproved visit had come to an end. He gave Sam one last look, satisfied that he was in good hands before leaving the room. </p><p>On the way out he walked past a young man, he had the same shade of blonde as Dean. His mind raced. The night was still young and he’d had a lot of tension to burn off.</p><p>It looked like he had found his evening entertainment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Author’s Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey y’all! </p><p> </p><p>Just a little update for you guys. I’m currently working on the new chapter. Had a bit of writer’s block (sorry) and I’m also juggling it with an essay I’m writing for uni. So i’ve had a few busy writing weeks woo!. I’ve also been ill (which hasn’t help any) Hoping to have the new chapter up for you all either for early tomorrow morning or the day after that!. </p><p>But have no fear a new chapter is coming! and I’ll try not to let any of you readers down! Thanks for all the support so far. Ive been trying hard to keep the story interesting. I have all these ideas! the trouble is getting to those ideas in the story lol. Which is why the last couple chapters have been what I’ll call ‘filler’ chapters. </p><p>Hope you are looking forward to the update and thanks for everyone who has liked and commented. It’s wonderful hearing from you all.</p><p>Many thanks xxx</p><p>P.S. also sorry this isn’t a chapter but it is coming very soon I swear ;) xx</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What’s this an upload? And it isn’t a note! </p><p>Yes! I have finally finished my chapter yay!!! </p><p>Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy the read. Please feel free to leave thoughts, opinions or ideas in the comments. I enjoy feedback and would love to hear from you lot. </p><p>Have fun reading! (finally) xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what happened”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, this was like the ninth time Dean had asked him that question that afternoon alone. “I told you, I don’t remember” and for once Sam wasn’t lying, he really wasn’t sure what happened. His memory was all fuzzy, he could only remember bits and pieces. Like Thompson threatening him. He didn’t think sharing that with Dean would help any. </p><p>“I phoned dad, he said he wanted to come see you but he’s needed. Cause apparently a case is more important than his son” </p><p>Sam didn’t respond too tired to actually argue. Dean pulled the car up to the house, he looked over to Sam. He looked depressed. “Hey, why don’t you head up to bed, and I’ll make us some lunch. What about some of my inventive Mac and cheese while we can watch this...” Dean held up a copy of titanic that he had retrieved from the storage compartment. The offer made a smile appear on the younger ones face “You rented it!” Sam squealed in excitement taking the dvd from Dean’s hand. </p><p>When they entered the house Sam went straight up to his room, throwing his bag on the bed. He turned to head to the bathroom but stopped in his tracks when he was faced with a giant bouquet of mixed flowers. With the flowers there was a small ballon which read ‘Get Well Soon’ and a card that read the same thing. Sam opened the card. </p><p>‘I’m Sorry Sweetie -T xx’</p><p>Sam bit his tongue,his anger getting the better of him as the tears came to his eyes. Sam flung the card back onto the dresser. He then grabbed the floral display “I am not your sweetie!” He yelled out throwing the vase of  flowers across the room. Sam seconds of rage dipped as soon as the flowers left his hands. He looked around room at the broken petals and stems collapsing to his knees and began picking them up. Last thing he needed was more questions from Dean.</p><p>Sam dumped the broken flowers and glass into his trash along with the card. Pushing them to the bottom and covering them with other pieces of rubbish before going to lay on the bed. He grabbed his phone blocking Thompson’s number before shoving the phone back into his bag. Dean arrived around half an hour later carrying two bowls. He handed one to Sam before sitting down next to him. </p><p>“What was the yelling earlier?” </p><p>Sam swallowed the forkful he had just put in his mouth “The TV, there was some soap opera crap on” Dean scrunched up his nose in disgust reaching over for the remote and hitting play on the movie. “Mmm this is really good by the way. What did you add this time?” He asked hoping to change the subject. Dean nodded agreeing with him “Just hot dog and then I added some ketchup...for spice” Sam looked impressed as he continued eating.</p><p>After eating the pair watched the movie cuddled up beside one another. Dean had his arm wrapped round Sam rubbing at his shoulder as the boy leaned against his chest, listening to the sound of Dean’s heart beating. Sam felt his cheeks begin to burn when he watched jack and rose in the carriage and he could feel Dean’s breathing hitch at it. Sam gulped nervously taking a side glance at his brother. Dean noticed it and smirking to himself. He lifted Sam up flipping them over so he was on top of the younger boy. Sam laughed “Can’t you go through a full movie without ravishing me?” Dean nibbled at Sam’s ear. </p><p>“I could but how can I resist someone as smoking hot as you”</p><p>Sam faked gagged “You’re starting to get cheesy” Dean shrugged his shoulders and sighed sarcastically “Well in that case I better just go then shall I?” Dean started to move away from him. Sam whimpered grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him back, wrapping his arms around him to stop him from leaving again.</p><p>“That’s what I thought”</p><p>Dean chuckled looking at Sam “How did I ever live without you”. Sam’s eyes sparkled “it’s okay, I’m back now” Dean shook his head “That’s not what I meant” he whispered kissing Sam on his jaw line. The younger boys eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling of Dean kissing him. Dean got more intense and he moved to kissing on the lips, his hand moved down the side of Sam’s torso towards his leg. Dean lifted Sam’s leg and wrapped it round his waist allowing him to rub against Sam more.</p><p>Sam tried to think of Dean but all that kept coming to his head were moments with Thompson. Dean moved to kissing Sam in the special spot between his neck and shoulder. Sam felt his heart rate increase. He loved Dean but it felt like he was back with Thompson back with him touching him. Sam breathing staggered and he felt panicky. He thought he’d was but maybe his doctor was right, maybe he was more messed up than he seemed. Maybe he did need help.</p><p>“You feel so good baby” </p><p>That was the final straw Sam’s eyes snapped open and he pushed Dean hard “No!” Dean fell on the floor with a thump. Dean groaned in pain but that wasn’t his top priority as Sam was currently curled up shaking and crying. He was mumbling to himself. Dean jumped back up into the bed.</p><p>“Stop..please, just please.. stop..I want it to stop” </p><p>Dean took Sam’s hand gently “Stop what Sam..talk to me please” Sam didn’t answer he squeezed Dean’s hand tighter “Thompson..” Dean wasn’t sure what to do this wasn’t a panic attack, this was something else “Please stop!...No don’t!” Sam called out. He felt weird, all he saw was that cabin bedroom and Thompson watching him. Dean had no choice but to wait out whatever was going on in Sam’s head. He rested his forehead against Sam’s, whispering sweet and calming things hoping it would help, things like ‘it was going to be okay’, ‘that he loved him’ and ‘he could get through this’. </p><p>The episode lasted a while but eventually Sam calmed and Dean held him. Sam was sweating, his breathing still shaky. Dean kissed him on the top of head. Sam pulled away still a bit dazed and confused. Dean waited until the boy was fast asleep before heading downstairs,he was in desperate need of a drink and a stiff one at that. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean was in a hurry. He knew he should have really left the house, he should at least waited until Sam had woken up. He did leave him a note but he wanted to back before it was really needed. </p><p>Dean went to the closest convenience store, he hunted through his ID’s trying to find one that showed him as a legal age. Dean went into the store and grabbed what he needed. Some more boxes of Mac and cheese, couple of Sam’s favourite snacks, some of his rabbit food, two cases of beer and of course pie. </p><p>Dean didn’t even bother with his change when he saw Sam’s name light up on his phone. </p><p>“Hey baby.........yeah I know I know.....I’m sorry I didn’t want to wake you.........hey hey it’s alright I’ll be back soon and we’ll figure it out then alright.....okay....I love you too...Bye”</p><p>Dean shoved his phone into his pocket as he walked towards the other baby in his life. Dean threw the carrier bag into the back seat. He was about to open the front door when a figure from behind grabbed him and slammed him onto the impala’s hood. </p><p>Dean was taken by surprise but there was no way he wasn’t fighting back. He threw a couple of swings but his attacker wasn’t a stranger to a fight he punched Dean across the face. The stranger was wearing a mask but he could tell it was a guy. Dean was pushed on the ground. He tried to stand but the man stood on his back. </p><p>“Stay the fuck away from Sam or I’ll kill you”</p><p>He sneered, spitting on Dean and stomping on his back before running away into the darkness. Dean didn’t need to wonder who it was. All he needed was to get back to Sam as soon as possible. </p><p>Dean drove back as soon as he could. The house looked normal but he needed insurance. Dean forgot about the stuff he just bought and ran up into the house glad to see the door still locked. Dean quickly unlocked it swinging the door wide open “Sammy!?”. Sam popped his head round the corner. A look of relief came across his face as he saw Dean.</p><p>“Oh thank god”  Dean gasped out. </p><p>“Dean” Sam ran up to him hugging him tight. Dean tried not to show his pain. “Don’t ever leave without me again” Sam pulled back “What happened to you?” Sam asked seeing Dean’s bloody nose. The older shook his head “Nothing you need to worry about” Sam looked worried anyway. He sat Dean down and went to get the first aid kit Bobby kept round for emergencies. </p><p>“Stop being such a wuss” </p><p>Sam giggled as he fixed up Dean. He dabbed at his nose cleaning away all the blood. “I don’t think it’s broken but it’ll hurt for a while” Dean didn’t care about himself. Thompson was in town, it wouldn’t be long until he found Sam. If he hadn’t found him already that is. </p><p>“Sammy, I’ve got to tell you something” </p><p>Sam lowered his hand. Dean could see the concern on his face, he tried to get the words out but he just didn’t have the heart to ruin the safety net they had created for Sam, the boy was on the recovery path and Dean didn’t want to risk a set back. Especially after what happened earlier. Sam stared at him still waiting for Dean to talk to him. Dean shook his head it was better for Sam to feel safe.</p><p>“Ummm actually it doesn’t matter” </p><p>Sam just smiled lightly. He knew there was something up with Dean but what? There was no way that this was an accident Sam gave Dean a reassuring kiss on the cheek. That night Dean didn’t sleep much. He spent the night guarding Sam as he slept. He slide his fingers under the pillow until he touched the cold metal of his gun. He had done that a number of times since Sam fell asleep, just to make sure it was still there. </p><p>Sam did have another nightmare. It wasn’t one of his worst but before every time Sam had a nightmare Dean knew it was about their mother. But now Sam could be dreaming about god knows what and Dean desperately wanted to know what. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean dropped Sam off at school the next day. They had both been fairly quiet around one another. Dean didn’t want to tell Sam about his recent attack and Sam didn’t want to talk about his most recent episode. </p><p>“I’ll be here at lunch and you know the drill, call me if you need me”</p><p>Sam nodded “I love you babe”. Sam just smiled he had noticed recently that Dean was trying out little pet names for him. So far Dean only had three: babe, baby and Sammy baby. They were simple but Sam kinda like it, it made him feel all tingly on the inside. He couldn’t remember a time where he and Dean were not together. It felt so natural and easy between them both.</p><p>However, Sam began to wonder if Dean wanted more from him. He already knew Dean loved sex. That was no secret to either one of them but Sam feared if he was ready for that. They tried to go further and he ended up having some weird panic attack thing. Sam didn’t want to end up letting Dean down. </p><p>“I love you too” </p><p>He said before getting out the impala. Before reaching the door Sam turned a blew a subtle kiss. He watched as Dean laughed at the action, winking back at the boy before driving off.</p><p>Dean headed straight for the police station, someone there would have to know something about Thompson. Dean marched right into the local station. </p><p>“Dean? What are you doing here?”</p><p>Dean wasn’t in the mood for polite chit chat “Where’s detective Robinson? We were told to ask for him here after Cole’s passing if we had any concerns” the officer directed him across the station to another man. </p><p>“Detective this is Dean Wesson, Sam’s brother” </p><p>The detective took a deep breathe, shaking Dean’s hand before gesturing him to sit. “Dean nice to meet you, feel like I know you already with the amount of times I’ve read over Sam’s case. So what can I do for you?”  Dean sighed removing his hand from his head. </p><p>“I want to know what the hell is happening. We’ve followed our directions, we’ve kept low profile but this whole silence thing isn’t working”</p><p>The detective spun in his chair from side to side biting on his pen “Thompson is in the wind, he’s been leaving false trails. Committing a murder here and there but not leaving enough evidence to pin anything on him. He’s playing with us” Dean shook his head before running his fingers through his hair. The detective looked at him and could see the fear in his eyes. </p><p>“Dean your looking out for you little brother i get it, I have a younger brother myself. I swear to you we’ll get this guy” </p><p>Dean just looked at him before leaning on the desk “With all due respect detective this isn’t like protecting your brother from a bully or covering for him if he did something wrong. My brother was taken and tortured within  an inch for his life and the person who did that to him. Is still out there! Walking and talking! and I fear he’s closer than we think” The detective seemed intrigued by Dean’s response. </p><p>“What do you mean Dean?” </p><p>Dean leaned back onto his chair “I was jumped last night, when I was out getting more food for Sam. I never saw their face but he threatened me. Told me to stay away from Sam. Now I’ve met that fucker and his voice is one I’ll never forget. It was him. I think my brother is in danger” the detective took notes as Dean spoke. </p><p>“Has he tried contacting you or Sam any other times?” </p><p>“Not that I’m aware of” Dean replied. The detective took the note and rifled through some other papers. “Dean would it be possible for Sam to come in for more questioning?” Dean shook his head, clearly unsatisfied with the question. “That’s not happening. Sam thinks that son of a bitch is locked away after taking a plea” the detective looked confused searching his case file. </p><p>“Thompson wasn’t offered any plea”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes “Yeah I know, we told him that so he would sleep at night. Not that it really helped, His nightmares only got worse”.  The detective wore a look of sympathy. He couldn’t imaging any one going through something like Sam did. The boy’s file was a complete horror show. </p><p>“We really need to talk to him Dean, Sam might know more than he’s letting on” </p><p>Dean groaned the man was right. They couldn’t keep it hidden from Sam much longer and the last thing he wanted was Thompson getting to Sam first. </p><p>“Okay I’ll bring him in” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Sam was supposed to be in class but he blew off his third and fourth period and instead went to hang out with Harley and his crew. The gang greeted him with open arms. </p><p>“Decided to come back did we?” </p><p>Harley said throwing an arm around Sam and handing him a cigarette. Sam just rolled his eyes as he gladly took a drag. He was still getting used to it but he handled the smoke a bit better this time round. The gang sat and smoked and giggled talking about their weekend plans. At one point Harley asked Sam to go for a chat. </p><p>He boy nodded following him. The pair moved to a quieter area under the bleachers. “I remembered why you looked so familiar” he said. Sam raised a brow at him taking the cigarette from him once again and taking a hit “Oh yeah?” Sam teased. </p><p>“You’re that kid that escaped that killer ain’t ya?” </p><p>Sam’s smile faded and he looked down towards the ground. His reaction only confirmed to Harley that he was right “Fucking hell Sam, you’re a badass” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. </p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone” </p><p>Harley patted Sam on the shoulder “I won’t. Explains why you don’t wanna be in school. I wouldn’t either but tell me, What was it like?” Sam looked at him, wondering if Harley was having a joke or not. Sam gave him a are you kidding me look before realising that the older boy was actually interested. </p><p>“It was terrifying.” </p><p>Sam took another drag “I still have nightmares about it but nothing seems to help me. Not therapy, not medication. Nothing. I jump every time I hear some one behind me and I flinch anytime my dad tries to confront me. I just don’t know what to do” Harley sat down next to him sighing deeply. </p><p>“I have a few things that might help”</p><p>Sam looked at him curiously “Come again?” He asked. “When my mom got a knew ass for a boyfriend. He didn’t treat us well. I started acting out. Getting in trouble but then I found other ways to decrease the stress”. Sam edged further towards him.</p><p> “What did you do?”</p><p>Harley lifted Sam’s hand with the cigarette in it back up to his mouth “I smoked and I drank” Sam laughed lightly “That’s all it takes huh?” Harley just smiled back “Well I smoked something a little stronger than tobacco but I never leave the house without this” he pulled a flask from his pocket and untwisted the cap before taking a drink. </p><p>“I feel numb, so I don’t feel at all” </p><p>He gestured the flask to Sam. He knew he shouldn’t but what if Harley’s method did help him. Where was the harm in not feeling so scared all the time. Sam too the flask carefully before taking a sip. He drank before of course but this stuff was way stronger than anything he’d ever had. Sam pulled a face as the liquid burned the back of his throat. Harley laughed patting him on the back. </p><p>“So we’re gonna hang out at the abandoned church this weekend if you wanna join, I can promise you it will be a load of fun” </p><p>Sam thought about it looking back towards the group of laughing and smoking teens, Sam nodded “Sure, why not” the pair rejoined the group after that. Sam joked and smoked along with them until he heard the lunch bell and he went to find Dean. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>So little Sammy was back in school. Thompson thought to himself as he watched Sam climb into the classic black car from across the street. He was pretty chuffed with that. Sam was a smart boy he was glad that he was sticking to his education. </p><p>He had followed Dean from the police station. He had regrets of his little stunt that he pulled on Dean but he couldn’t control himself. His emotions got the better of him and watching that annoying prick always being with his love got the better of him. </p><p>Thompson drove back to his hideout. It was a quiet area, a place where he could work and play at the same time. </p><p>“Oh quit your whining bitch” </p><p>He called as the young man he found at the hospital screamed behind his gag as he opened the door. Thompson got to his daily ritual of printing out his recent photo collection and added them to his collage of Sam. “Isn’t he just gorgeous?” He asked his captive. The young man shook his head quickly. Doing anything he could just to survive. </p><p>“Let me tell you Sammy really knows who to make a man feel good, he makes the cutest little yelps when i fuck him. It’s like a puppy dog”</p><p>One of Thompson’s computers beeped and he walked over to look at it. He had placed a tracker on John’s truck before he took his trip, the beep indicated that he was on the move again. “hmm looks like daddy Wesson is coming back” he turned towards the younger man. “We can’t have that” he smiled darkly. </p><p>“I’ve enjoyed our talks and torture sessions together, it’s been very therapeutic for me but unfortunately our time is up”</p><p>Thompson looked through his notes “Now who’s kill shall you be? A vamp?, a ghoul?, a shifter?...oh! How about werewolf!” He read over his notes seeing what he hand to do before walking over to the young male. Thompson though for a moment on how he was going to complete his plan when the idea sprung to his mind.</p><p>He grabbed a large knife from his table and made a large incision on the younger man’s chest. “I’ve never done this before but I’m excited to see how it feels!” Thompson dove his hand inside the man’s chest. His screams were piercing and he was glad he’d gagged him.</p><p>Thompson felt around, it was so warm and gooey, he liked the feeling. The teacher felt moved his hand around the rib cage and felt the beating of the heart. Thompson grabbed it sticking his nails into the flesh before he ripped the heart out of the man’s chest. It still beating in his hand.</p><p>“I’ve never felt as heart before, dear lord this is wonderful. He pulled again severing the heart from its aorta. Killing the young man.     </p><p>Thompson looked down, for a moment his messed up mind saw Dean and his yelled in celebration as he danced around the body. Thomson. Threw the heart into his waste disposal. He looked at the blood on his hand and the body on the floor. </p><p>The blood was shiny and dark. He took his tongue and licked from his fore arm up his palm to the tip of his middle finger. The taste of metal filling his mouth. </p><p>“Old John’s gonna love this one” </p><p>He said kicking the body. When he saw Sam on his security camera, his boy was home. Thompson watched him. His head resting on his palms like a love struck teenager. Sam was on his phone. Thompson quickly moved to his other computer bring the contents of Sam’s phone on his screen. </p><p>Sam was texting “Harley” Thompson spat “Who the fuck is Harley!” The man had to give it to the kid, he was quite the player. The pair were talking about some party that was happening at the weekend. Thompson looked through Sam’s messages looking for a location for this party. He smirked and said two words. </p><p>“Found you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s a new upload for everyone! </p><p>Hope you enjoy the read! Let me know your thoughts! </p><p>Happy reading people! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you making me do this?” </p><p>Sam asked as Dean drove them both into the police station car park “If it was up to me Sammy I wouldn’t, but cops are persistent”. Sam huffed, looking very down about the situation. Dean sighed gently. He moved his hand under Sam’s chin making the boy look at him. Sam’s eyes were glassy with tears. </p><p>“Don’t panic. They just want to go over a few things and I’ll be right there with you” </p><p>He flashed Sam a cheeky grin. Dean eventually gave Sam enough courage to be able to walk into the station. Sam stuck to Dean’s side as if he was superglued to him. Dean found it cute, it reminded him of when he took Sam to his first day at school. He didn’t want leave his side that day either. </p><p>“Sam Wesson, nice to meet you. If you would like to follow me”</p><p>Sam began to follow the detective still holding on to Dean’s arm “Ummm perhaps it would be best if Dean waited out here” Sam looked back towards his brother. Sam wore a look of uncertainty, his grip tightening. Dean didn’t like the idea of that, he thought he be able to sit with Sam as a source of comfort as they spoke to him.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll be right here” </p><p>Sam was led away to another room. Dean sat down at the detective’s desk patiently. A women, who he thinks is a secretary offered him a coffee. Dean denied but soon after a cup appeared next to him and she told him it was for his nerves. He smiled lightly thanking her. </p><p>“I want you to know, that you have nothing to be worried about. I just want to check in” </p><p>Sam sat down across from the detective,nodding that he understood. He watched as the detective flipped through some papers “You’re a brave kid, Sam. There’s not many kids out there that would of been as strong as you were” Sam acknowledge him a little, not really interested in small talk. He thinks the detective knows that too as he began looking through his notebook. </p><p>“I read your previous statement Sam. I’m sorry for what you went through..”</p><p>Sam cut him off rolling his eyes “You can stop with the whole patronising speech and cut right to it detective, I’ve heard enough of them”. The man was taken aback at Sam’s sudden snappy tone but he respected the boys wishes. “You’re right, I should have known that you’re tough enough to handle this” Sam lifted his head. </p><p>“I’m not gonna ask you to tell me very little detail Sam but I do however, have some questions”</p><p>Sam looked at him confused “What kind of questions?” He asked shakily. The detective sat up straight  “Simple questions to understand your story better”. Story? Sam thought. Is that what they really thought? That he was just telling a story? </p><p>“You’re a diabetic right Sam?” The boy nodded “And yet your brother and father say you didn’t have enough insulin with you when you were taken. Care to explain you survived so long without it?” Sam stared at him for a moment “He gave it to me” the detective looked surprised. </p><p>“He gave it to you? But there’s no record of Thompson ever going to a pharmacy to collect it and your blood sugar was very low when you were found in that wood” </p><p>Sam didn’t know why this was happening, why was this detective being so harsh with him? He was the victim in all this. “He stole it. From the school medical supplies” he watched as the detective wrote what he was saying down. Sam was beginning to feel uneasy. He could tell him right now. Get everything off his chest. Thompson did give him his insulin but only after Sam had earned it and he only usually proved that after committing some sexual act for the man. </p><p>“There’s some inconsistencies with your story Sam. Thompson would typically keep his victims for couple of weeks at most before killing and disposing them. Yet he kept you for almost a year, maybe even longer if you hadn’t escaped” Sam gulped he looked towards the door he wanted Dean. “Thompson’s victims were also repeatedly abused sexually but you denied a rape kit and claimed he never touched you like that” he read from one of the papers obviously quoting Sam previous words. </p><p>“This is starting to sound more like an interrogation rather than just a talk detective.” </p><p>Sam was trying to put on a brave face but on the inside he was falling apart. “I’m just confused, why didn’t he kill you? How were you the only one to escape? What made you so special?” Sam shrugged his shoulders “Why don’t you ask him that, he’s locked up” he detective paused for a moment and looked towards Sam. </p><p>“Is he?” </p><p>The detective slid a picture over to him. It was a picture of security cam footage of him and Thompson in the alley way, that day he first saw him after his escape. Sam took a deep breath. </p><p>“This was taken just seconds before the security cams mysteriously cut out. What happened in that alley Sam?” </p><p>Sam shook his head pushing the photo back towards him. Shaking his head and biting his lip to stop himself from sobbing. He couldn’t look the detective in the eye “Sam. I know what happened. All I need you to do is tell me and I can lock him away for good, you’ve bottled it all up but it’s okay. You don’t have to be ashamed....did he rape you Sam?”</p><p>A single tear fell from Sam’s eye. The detective waited patiently. Sam’s lip trembled before he nodded quickly “Yeah he did” he whispered. It felt strange saying that out loud to someone other than his doctor. Sam wasn’t one hundred percent sure he did the right thing. The detective sighed lightly “Okay. thank you Sam” Sam folded his arms in on himself feeling very venerable. </p><p>“I don’t want Dean to know, please” the detective nodded  “very well, I’m sorry I was harsh on you kid but sometimes these things need a little push” Sam wiped away his tears. So that’s what that was. A manipulative technique to get him to talk. The detective led Sam out of the room as soon as Dean saw the door begin to open he jumped to his feet. </p><p>Sam’s eyes were puffy, like he’d been crying. Sam made his way into Dean’s arms, hugging him tightly. The detective called over for a private conversation leaving Sam with another officer. The officer was trying to distract Sam as if he was some little kid. </p><p>Sam wasn’t really interested busy trying to figure out what the pair were saying about him but lip reading wasn’t a skill of his and Sam looked down towards the desk “What’s this?” He asked lifting a large white device. </p><p>“A scanner we use it to scan stray animals and help identify them” </p><p>Sam nodded not truly interested. He perked up when he saw Dean coming towards him “Ready to go?” Sam nodded great fully. As he stood he knocked over the officers pencils pot, causing pens to fall all over the floor. Sam apologised bending over to pick them up as he did the scanner on the table beeped loudly. </p><p>The officer looked at it confused and when Sam kneeled up next to the desk the device beeped again. The officer looked more intrigued, he picked up the device checking it over not finding anything wrong with it. As Sam stood it sounded again. The officer called over the detective the pair whispered for a moment. </p><p>“Sam, just a second before you leave we just want to check something” </p><p>Sam huffed he just really wanted to go home. Dean looked worried sitting down next to the boy. He smiled at him. The detective returned bringing a friend along with him. Sam smiled widely “This is rocky, he’s part of our k9 team”. Dean rolled his eyes Sam loved dogs. The detective lifted the scanner bring it over rocky’s neck. The same beep sounded. </p><p>The detective then brought the scanner over Sam, he beeped. Sam looked round wondering were the sound was coming from. The detective did the movement again and again. Each time a beep sounded. </p><p>“What’s happening?” </p><p>Dean asked wondering his little brother was beeping. The officer and detective looked at one another “That son of a bitch” he whispered. Dean looked desperate “What? What is it?!” </p><p>“He’s been chipped” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Making it back home wasn’t easy and Sam kept touching the back of his neck, well what he could reach under the collar. </p><p>“We’ll sort it Sammy baby okay?” </p><p>Sam smiled at him, just trying to make Dean feel better “I know Dean, it’s honestly not a big deal. He’s done a lot crazier” Dean wanted to ask about it but Sam was already out the door and making the way into the house. </p><p>Dean followed him but when he entered the house Sam was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t have the time to call out for him before Sam was all over him. Dean moaned lightly placing his hands on the younger boys waist. He let Sam stay in control for a while before taking the lead, turning the boy round and pressing him against the wall.  </p><p>“Dean i’m ready....” </p><p>Sam gasped out. Dean paused his actions looking at the boy “Sammy, shouldn’t we wait. I don’t want you to worry again” Sam shook his head pecking Dean on the lips. </p><p>“I’ve wanted this since I was twelve, please don’t make me wait any longer” </p><p>Sam needed this, he needed to feel close to Dean. Be with him. He didn’t want to feel like Thompson was on hovering over him any longer “I want your first time to be special”. Sam tried not to think about that. He needed this time with Dean. “This is special, we’re here together. I want this Dean, please baby..take me” Dean let out a possessive growl, lifting Sam up and carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom. </p><p>The pair continued to make out, Sam arching his back at Dean’s impressive turn in skills. “Are you sure?” Dean asked looking down at his love. Sam licked his lips and nodded his head “Yeah I am. I want to feel you” Dean smiled he lifted his top off over his shoulders. </p><p>Sam gulped at the sight of him, his fingers trailed down Dean’s abs. Sam felt Dean play with the hem of his top. Sam was shy at first but eventually allowed Dean to take it off. Sam felt nervous at Dean wouldn’t like the way he looked because of all his scars that Thompson left him. Sam tried to cover himself but Dean stopped him nicely. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous” </p><p>Dean promised. The older boy placed a kiss on each of his scars right down to his waist. His fingers brushed over the brand that Thompson gave “That son of a bitch deserves death”. Sam brought Dean back up towards him “Let’s not him ruin this” he whispered capturing Dean back into a kiss. It wasn’t long until the pair were fully naked. </p><p>Dean left Sam for a moment as he grabbed his lube and protection before hastily joining him back on bed rekindling the lust that was floating around the room “You really really sure about this?” Sam rolled his eyes, taking Dean’s face into his hands.</p><p>“Yes I’m one hundred percent sure”</p><p>Dean lubed up his fingers and gently made his way down to Sam entrance. Sam closed his as he felt the coldness of Dean’s fingers. His breathing increase but he kept telling himself that this was Dean that he loved Dean over and over again. He heard the sound of rustling and watched as Dean rolled the condom over his large member. Dean kissed him again “Ready?” he whispered. Sam nodded “More than”. He whimpered lightly as he felt Dean nudge at his entrance. </p><p>His whimpers turned to gasps a Dean bottomed out. Sam blinked away his tears breathing heavily. Dean kissed him sweetly asking him if he was okay. Dean waited letting the boy get used to the feeling “Okay, you can move now” Sam smiled, once the burning sensation faded slightly.</p><p>Dean gently thrusted his hips, taking it nice and slow “I love you” he gasped. Sam was so warm and so tight around him. He felt better than any girl he had ever been with. Sam tilted his head back in pleasure moaning in a high pitch voice “I love you too Dean”. </p><p>Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was resisting every urge in his body to just fuck Sam and hear him scream his name, demanding more. He kissed at Sam’s neck. His sound were the most adorable thing Dean had ever heard. </p><p>“D..Dean...oh god..”</p><p>Dean caressed Sam’s body. Kissing down his chest “You’re amazing baby boy” he gasped out. Sam chuckled that was a new pet name for the list. Sam felt himself grow close to the edge. Dean felt so gentle and nice inside him not like any time that Thompson made him have sex. </p><p>“Dean..I’m...I’m close...please..please” </p><p>Dean kissed him hard “Let go baby....let go for me” Dean stroked Sam’s cock and watched as Sam began to come undone in his arms. Dean wasn’t far behind coming deep into the condom.</p><p>The pair were left panting and sweating. Dean pulled out gently and removed the used condom, throwing it in the bin “Thank you” Sam whispered while the pair were basking in an after sex cuddle. </p><p>Dean kissed Sam on the top of his head “No thank you baby”. Sam soon fell asleep cuddled up beside him. Dean just smiled stroked his hair gently. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You sure about this?” </p><p> </p><p>Dean asked as he watched Sam run round the room all excitedly “It’s just a party Dean. Every high schooler goes to them” Dean scratched the back of his head unsure “Yeah but you’ve never been the party type”. Sam shrugged his shoulders as he looked for something to wear “Well I’ve never had a friend group that does before. What do you think of this?” Dean nodded </p><p>“Yeah it’s nice”  </p><p>Sam smiled collecting his shower supplies “Promise me you won’t go hooking up with some high school jock or something” Sam smirked leaning over the bed “And why would I do that when I have you?” He kissed Dean softly. The older boy tried to deepen the kiss but Sam pulled away. Dean moaned in disappointment. </p><p>“I’ve got to get ready” </p><p>Sam went towards the bathroom “You can join me if you want” he winked. Dean couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted “If you wanna make it to that party I suggest you get a move on” he quickly said. Sam giggled closing the door behind him “Where is this party anyway?” He asked </p><p>He could hear the sound of running water and Sam yelled out over it “Not sure but Niki is coming to pick me up” Niki? Was that a guy or a girl. Sam had never mentioned a niki before now. Dean tried to play it cool “Oh you guys walking there?” Again it took a while for Sam to answer so Dean repeated himself. </p><p>“No, she’s diving me there” </p><p>So Niki was a girl that information provide Dean with some relief but driving how old was she? Was she even in Sam’s year? His thoughts were distracted by a text from his father. Dean sighed as he read it. John had found another hunt in his way back, how typical of him. Apparently some kid had his heart ripped out his chest. Dean hadn’t even told him what what Thompson had done to Sam yet but he doubted that would even change his mind. </p><p>Dean felt sick again thinking about it. That asshole had chipped his brother as if he was his pet or something. Not to mention all that scar that he gave Sam. Dean wasn’t stupid he could tell what some them were. Cigarette burns and knife wounds. Thompson must of done some really twisted shit. </p><p>He heard the sound of the water being turned off and Sam climbing out “Hey Dean can you get me my blood monitor?” He called out a few minutes later. Dean moved from his comfortable position and search through Sam’s drawers. </p><p>“Where is it?” </p><p>He called out, being unable to find it. “Try my bag, think I may have shoved it in there” Dean took Sam’s bag from the chair and rifled through it. He found the monitor but that wasn’t all that peaked his interest. </p><p>Dean lifted out some crumpled up leaflets that looked as though hand been hidden inside, Dean could almost feel himself pale and he untwisted them and reading their titles. </p><p>‘Sexual Abuse in children’, ‘How to cope after assault’, ‘Rape survival’, ‘Assault support groups’ </p><p>Why would Sam have all these leaflets in his bag. Dean could feel the room spinning around him. No. There was no way. Sam had told him that nothing like this happened to him and Sam never lied to him. He’d always told him everything. He wouldn’t hide something as big as this from him. </p><p>He heard the door of the bathroom open “Well thanks for nothing babe” Sam teased. His heart dropped however when he noticed what Dean held within his hands. Sam felt sick. </p><p>“Sammy what’s this?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new chapter for everyone. Sorry it’s not one of my best but I hope you guys enjoy the read anyway.</p><p>WARNING: This chapter contains graphic description of self harm which I have bracketed () for those who want to miss it.</p><p>Look forward to reading your thoughts. Thanks to those who have left comments I enjoy reading them and many thanks to all those who have left kudos. </p><p>Happy reading xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sammy what’s this?”</p><p>Sam stood still staring at the leaflets in his lovers hand “Nothing” he said eventually, rubbing his wet hair with his towel. “Sam you have sexual assault pamphlets in your bag. That’s not nothing” Sam was ignoring him trying to brush off Deans questions. </p><p>“Sam answer me!” </p><p>Dean took a hold of the younger boys wrist. </p><p>The sudden tightening grip made Sam freeze. The action sending him back to that time with Thompson in the classroom “Let go” he spat. Dean frowned at him. When he still hadn’t removed his hand Sam pulled it away harshly and continued to get himself ready “Sam I’m not done talking about this!” Dean said sternly.</p><p>“Well I don’t want to talk about it!” </p><p>He snapped turning back round and snatching the leaflets from Dean’s hand and throwing them into the bin. Dean felt his heart skip a beat. No. No way. That creep did not do that to him, not to his Sammy. </p><p>“Sammy he didn’t...” </p><p>Dean pleaded. Sam just looked at him. When he didn’t get a response Dean grabbed him, gripping so tight Sam was sure he was going to have bruises “Tell me Sam, tell me he didn’t...please tell me he didn’t do that to you please” he begged shaking Sam hoping to get an answer out of him. </p><p>Sam bit his lip so hard he thought he was going to chew through it. Dean realised he didn’t need Sam to answer. The fear on his face said it all.</p><p>“No..no no no no...Sammy...tell me you didn’t let him...” </p><p>He hadn’t meant to phrase it in that why and as soon as the words left him mouth he wished he could just take them right back. </p><p>Sam pushed away from Dean’s grasp “Let him?!...let him?!. I never fucking let him Dean!” Dean tried to reach out to him “Sammy, I’m sorry I don’t know why I said that I course I know you never...” he went for a hug but Sam flinched, keeping his distance.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” </p><p>He yelled out. Dean put his hands up in defence giving the boy some space “I’m so sorry..”. He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Sam yelled out. </p><p>“I fought him! I fought him Dean! I fought so fucking hard but I couldn’t stop it! I did everything a Winchester should and It still happened! and it kept happening! And I’m the one who has to live with it every single day for the rest of my life! But I guess none of that matters because I fucking let him!” </p><p>Dean tried once more to comfort Sam. Of course he knew that Sam never let Thompson do any thing to him. He was surprised that Sam was still holding it together. Sam again stepped away before Dean could hold him.</p><p>“Sam I’m only trying to help. I’d do anything for you! I love you! I want to see you get better. So why wont you let me help you! Why won’t you let me in!” </p><p>“Cause it’s my life! It happened to me! Why does anyone else need to know!” A car horn sounded outside the house “That’s my ride” Sam muttered. He grabbed his bag and stormed out the room pushing past Dean. Dean followed out after him “Sam there’s no way I’m letting go out after what you just told me. Sam! We need to talk about this! Sam! Get back here! Sammy! Sam!” The front door slammed shut. </p><p>Dean ran after him only to see Sam getting into the car. “Sam! Don’t you dare!” Sam nodded towards the girl driving and she sped away. Dean cursed loudly throwing his arms up into the air and watched as the car disappeared in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>***    </p><p> </p><p>“What was that all about?” Niki asked as she drove out of the salvage.  Sam just shook his head wiping away some tears that he had “Doesn’t matter” the other girls in the car were giggling and on their phones, passing round a bottle. </p><p>“Want some Sam?” </p><p>One girl asked offering the bottle. Sam nodded taking a swig, the liquid burned but he didn’t really care. He needed something to get over the last  twenty minutes of his life. He took another drink before passing the bottle back. </p><p>The girl looked down at Sam as she took the bottle “Is that what your wearing tonight?” Sam looked at his outfit suddenly feeling uncomfortable “Yeah why? What’s wrong with it?” The girl shook her head “Nothing but you’ve got a stunning figure Sam. Show it off a little” Sam curled in on himself. He gave a half hearted giggle. </p><p>“How would I do that?” </p><p>The girls looked at one another “Leave it to us”. Sam wasn’t sure how he felt about that statement. Niki took them to her place, where they smoked and drank some more. “You sure this is a good idea?” Sam asked as the girls fussed about with his outfit. </p><p>“Of course! You’ll be the prettiest there” </p><p>One girl, Liv told him. Sam just rolled his eyes “Okay time for the reveal!” Niki covered Sam’s eyes with her hands and guided him towards the mirror “1..2...3!” Sam opened his eyes and was rather surprised at what he saw. He was still wearing his jumper but the girls tucked it into a pair of rather short shorts that they gave him. </p><p>“Jesus Sam where have you been hiding those legs! You look gorgeous!”</p><p>Sam blushed. He was never the type of person to think about himself so highly but Niki was right. He did look good but it could just be the alcohol talking. </p><p>“God we should get going, everyone will be wondering where we are” </p><p>Niki drove them all to an old barn. The well known spot in town where kids would go to cause some trouble. Sam knew if he told Dean about it he’d never let him go alone. There was a lot more people there than Sam was expecting. It made him slightly nervous. </p><p>“Relax after few drinks and you’ll be chatting away”</p><p>Sam smiled at her as he climbed out the car. Harley noticed him in and instance and called him over. Niki was right Sam did feel more relaxed after a few drinks and so he kept going having drink after drink until he could feel himself slip into an intoxicated state. </p><p>Sam was having a conversation with one of Harley’s friends Duke. At one point during the middle of a conversation Sam turned a vomited into a near by bush. Duke just chuckled and patted him on the back </p><p>“Come with me I have bottled water in the car” </p><p>Sam let Duke walk him towards his car and the older teen handed him a bottle “This will help”Sam thanked him downing the water “Wanna go somewhere quiet til you feel better?” Duke asked him. The younger boy nodded and wiped his mouth. The pair made their way over to a wooded area near by. </p><p>Sam found the walk into it sobering. He clutched Duke’s arm making the older boy jump “Not scared of the big bad woods are we?” Sam shook his head but truly he was thinking of the day he escaped the cabin. The further in the more nervous he got. He started getting that funny feeling in his chest again. </p><p>Sam froze “Sam? Are you alright?” Sam couldn’t focus, he needed to run, to get far way before he gets caught “I...I..I need..to..” Sam clutched at his chest. Duke grew concerned and helped Sam sit down on a nearby fallen tree trunk. “Sam, I need you to listen to me. Focus on my voice okay? You okay. Just breathe, you’ve got this” Duke’s words seemed to have an effect as Sam very slowly came back to reality. </p><p>“Better?”</p><p>Sam nodded slowly. He looked around the wood for a moment wondering where he was “You ever have an episode like that before?” Sam took another drink from his water “Yeah but only once. How did you know what to do?” Duke bit his lip.</p><p>“My grandfather fought in the war, the trauma gave him ptsd. I helped him of through his episodes. Did something bad happen to you?”</p><p>Sam shook his head “I don’t really wanna talk about it” Duke sighed, rubbing Sam gently on the shoulders “Think you might of been triggered into an episode but it’s okay now. Take some more water” Sam grew uncomfortable with the action “Okay” he said and did as he was told. Duke leaned down a kissed Sam gently on the neck. </p><p>Sam jerked away in surprise “What the hell?” Duke moved back towards him again “Come on Sam. You can’t deny there’s some chemistry between us” Duke moved back to kissing at Sam’s neck and tried to kiss him on the mouth. Sam pulled away.</p><p>“I can’t...”</p><p>The older boy paused “Why? Am I not hot enough for you?”. Sam shook his head “No it’s not that. It’s just I’m kinda seeing someone” he said as he took another drink. Duke dropped his head sighing gently. “You mean the boyfriend you’ve been bitching about all night”. Sam frowned had he been talking about Dean? What he been saying? But he could worry about that later. Sam threw the empty bottle at him.</p><p>“Oh so you did know about him and yet you still took a pass at me!”</p><p>Sam went to walk away but Duke caught up with him pushing him up against a tree. “He doesn’t need to know. It can be our little secret. You owe me this, I just helped you out” Sam shook his head apologising. </p><p>“I’m sorry Duke but I love him” </p><p>Duke made an almost growl like noise and he pressed Sam further into the tree “Duke please you’re hurting me”. The older boy loosened his grip. Sam shoved passed him. He didn’t too far before his head started spinning and his body began weakening. </p><p>“Everything alright Sam?” </p><p>Sam felt Duke’s arm gently wrap around his waist, the younger boy could feel himself being dragged back to the fallen tree trunk. It was wise than a drunken feeling. It was like his body was shutting down. </p><p>Sam groaned as he felt the trunk up against his back “There we go, now why don’t we try this again”  Sam was screaming but no sound could be heard as Duke lay on top of him, kissing at the boy’s neck again “oh yes, this is good” he moaned thrusting against Sam.</p><p>The boy felt his eye lids grow heavy. The last thing he heard was Duke groan in pain and a ruff voice. </p><p>“Get your hands off my property!” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>When Sam awoke his was in a car and his head was killing him. It was still  dark out. So he either slept a full day or it was still the same night. Sam stretched and yawned. </p><p>“Oh hiya honey you’re awake” </p><p>Sam’s stomach did a flip and he turned to where the voice was coming from “No no no no no this can’t be happening” Sam desperately tried the door. Which swung open and he fell out hitting the cold ground. </p><p>“Easy sweetie that drug is still in your system” </p><p>Thompson help him up to his feet but Sam brushed him off “You stay away from me!” Thompson rolled his eyes slamming the car door shut “Don’t you dare start with the attitude Sam, not after what you just did! You are so lucky I was around!” Sam was feeling paranoid, he needed to get away now. Dean! </p><p>He should call Dean, Dean would help him. “Around? Yeah right! I know about the chip Thompson! Just how long have you been tracking me?!” Thompson huffed. He knew he shouldn’t put that chip in but it seemed like such a good idea at the time. What definitely wasn’t good was Sam’s defiant tongue.</p><p>“I knew it, I knew this would happen. It’s what I deserve! I left you for too long and now you think you can just do what you want and whore it up with every guy you meet!” Sam shook his head as Thompson squared him up against the car. Sam could see the teachers anger rise.</p><p>“N..no...no, I would never...do that to you” </p><p>Sam said trying to calm him down. Thompson slammed his fist on the car again except this time it was right near Sam’s head, the young boy coward at the sound and he began shaking with fear “This was a bad idea, maybe I need you to come back home so I can teach you how to behave again” Sam hugged him suddenly. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that, I’ll be good I promise. I am good, tonight was a mistake I swear and I’m so very very sorry Sir just please don’t take me away again” </p><p>Sam begged crying softly. Thompson stroked Sam’s hair gently “Don’t think an apology is gonna make it all okay bitch” Sam closed his eyes in disgust, lowering his head. The older man smirked. Yeah, he still had Sam under his thumb he thought as he lifted Sam onto the hood of the car. </p><p>The sex was quick and Sam hated every single second of it. Thompson stood over him as he lay on the ground covered in dirt with bits of twigs and leaves stuck in his hair as he silently sobbed.</p><p>“You are nothing but a dirty worthless little skank and that’s all you’re ever going to be got it?” </p><p>He then spat on him. Sam nodded “Yes Sir” he whispered. Sam sat in silence as he watched as Thompson shoved Duke into his car boot “I’ll deal with this. I want you to go back, pack your shit cause we’re going far far away!”. Thompson drove away and Sam ran back out of the woods where he ran into Harley. </p><p>“Hey there you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!” </p><p>Sam took Harley’s drink from his hand and downed it “Help me please..I need the pain to go away” Harley was so drunk he didn’t even question him and helped the boy find drinks anywhere we could until Sam was feeling comfortable numb. The drug in his system probably aided. </p><p>“Did something happen?” </p><p>Harley asked him “Is it something to do with that killer?” Sam looked at him in surprised “Why would you think that? He’s locked up remember” He slurred. Harley looked at him confused “Locked up? Didn’t anyone tell you?” Sam frowned talking another long drink. He was now on just straight spirits “Tell me what?” </p><p>“Sam he got away a while back. The country has been on high alert until he’s caught” </p><p>Sam almost choked on his drink “What? No my family told me he took a plea” Sam couldn’t believe it. There was no way that Dean would lie to him like that. His dad and Bobby maybe but Dean. Yet again Dean did say some horrible things to him earlier. </p><p>“I need to go home, now” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Niki drove him home immediately as she was the designated driver for the night. As soon as she was at the front door Sam threw himself out the car and stumbled up the porch steps. </p><p>Sam was anything but quiet when entering the house. The noise made Dean run down the stairs a quickly “Sammy?” Sam turned round looking furious. </p><p>“You! You lied to me!” </p><p>Sam stumbled and Dean caught him before he fell to the floor “Sammy you’re drunk. Let’s get you to bed okay” Sam shook his head escaping Dean’s grasp. It took a while before Dean was able to get him up the stairs “No no this is all your fault! All of it! It’s all your fault!” Sam repeated while hitting him in the chest over and over again. </p><p>“Sam what are you talking about?” </p><p>Sam started crying, falling to the floor of the bedroom. Dean held him very close to him “What is it baby? Talk to me” Sam mumbled into Dean’s t-shirt and sniffed loudly.</p><p>“You lied to me. You told me he was locked up and that’s not true is it?” </p><p>Dean sighed holding Sam tight “I’m sorry Sammy. Dad thought it would be better for you if you didn’t know” Sam continued to break down in Dean’s arms “You don’t u..u..understand, I c..could have s..stopped it all of it” Dean frowned “Stop what? What didn’t I understand baby?” </p><p>“I’ve seen him, he wants to take me away again Dean he told me!” </p><p>Dean tensed up “Look at me Sammy, look at me. He is not going to take you away from me again got it. Tomorrow we’re going back to the police and you’re going to tell them everything but right now you’ve got to tell me what he said to you” Sam nodded </p><p>His lip was trembling “I saw him tonight, some guy at the party drugged me and he saved me but then he called me names and threatened me before he..before he...” Sam closed his eyes tight.</p><p>“Before he what Sam?” </p><p>Sam shook his head he didn’t want to say it. He couldn’t admit to himself that Thompson had got to him again “Before he raped me” Sam cried out. Dean felt the tears fall down his cheeks. </p><p>“Tonight? Did he do this tonight?” </p><p>Sam nodded into Dean’s hold “Oh baby, my poor baby” he gasped, Dean picked Sam up and carried him over to the bed. He lay Sam on his lap and just let the boy cry. He rocked him gently. He was right there. Sam was right this was all his fault. He should have let Sam go out. Why didn’t he go after him. </p><p>“Everything is gonna be okay” </p><p>Sam eventually stopped crying and just lay in Deans arms silently until Dean’s limbs fell asleep he didn’t mind that however. </p><p>“I need the bathroom”</p><p>(Sam whispered. Dean released his hold and let the boy go. Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror he hated that bloody mirror. It was only then Sam saw Thompson’s damage to him. Not his physical scars or the new bruises that were now added to his collection but the mental scars. </p><p>He couldn’t live like this anymore. Thompson was never going to stop until he was back in his clutches. Sam needed a way out. An escape, a way to protect his loved ones. </p><p>His eyes fell across Dean’s packet of razor blades. Sam picked one up and admired its form. He didn’t really want to do this but what other choice did he have. Sam held his breath as he drew the sharp blade across his skin. </p><p>He gasped in pain as he watched the blood pour out. He was already feeling light headed. He looked at his other arm seeing the faded word ‘MINE’ Sam felt some anger and he drew the blade over the word. </p><p>“Take that you son of a bitch” </p><p>Sam whispered before he fell to the ground, his vision turning black)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter for you all at last! Not gonna lie had a little bit of writer’s block and some uni work to do also so sorry it’s a couple days late. </p><p>Hope you enjoy the update, don’t be afraid to tell me your thoughts or any ideas you like to see in the story or ways to make it better.</p><p>Have fun reading people! </p><p>Many thanks xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sammy? Are you alright?” </p><p>Dean asked as he heard a loud thump coming from inside the bathroom “Sammy?” He asked again when Sam didn’t respond. Dean tried the door but it was locked, he knocked loudly “Sammy open the door, Sam?” There was still no response. Dean’s heart raced and he began kicking the door loudly “Sammy!” </p><p>Dean burst the door open. “Oh god Sam!” Sam was laying on the floor in front of him a pool of blood was forming. Dean dropped to his knees blubbering heavily. Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled 911. </p><p>“I need an ambulance! It’s my brother! He’s..he’s hurt himself bad. He’s cut his wrists. I need help!” </p><p>The operator on the phone tried her best to keep Dean calm. She kept asking him questions and Dean was too flustered to actually answer them. He grabbed towels from shower and wrapped them around Sam’s arms tightly hoping it will help with the bleeding. </p><p>“Stay with me Sammy, you need to stay awake” </p><p>Dean had no idea whenever Sam was conscious or not, Sam’s eyes seemed to flicker at his words but there was no other indication. </p><p>When the paramedics arrived with the ambulance Dean was pushed aside. They took Sam’s stats and shone a light in his eyes. “His blood levels are low” Dean was shaking with fear “He’s been drinking and he’s a diabetic” the paramedic nodded. </p><p>“Sam if you can hear me, we’re going to take you to the hospital now” </p><p>Sam was moved from the bathroom down into the ambulance an oxygen mask strapped to his face. Dean climbed in as well and sat next to Sam. “You got other family you can call?” One paramedic asked and Dean nodded. He did call however, not until they were in the hospital and he watched as Sam was rolled away through an area he couldn’t access. And of course he got voicemail.</p><p>“Dad...it’s Dean i need you to come home. Sammy.....Sammy hurt himself...he tried to kill himself dad ...we both need you right now but need you more dad cause i don’t think I can do this alone so can you just get to the hospital please....”</p><p>Dean let out a broken gasp as he heard the beeping sound that indicated the end of the voicemail. Dean hung up the phone and dropped onto the chair behind him, he cried in pain as he felt his heart break and for the first time. Dean prayed he prayed to God to have his brother.</p><p>What seemed like a lifetime later a doctor came to talk to him “How is he? Is he gonna be okay?” The doctor raised a hand to slow Dean down. “Your brother is going to be fine but before you see him I need you to answer some questions for me” Dean sighed. Questions more questions, which meant yet another person that needed to know about Sammy’s worst nightmares. </p><p>“Does Sam have a history of depression or suicidal thoughts?” </p><p>Dean shook his head “Not that I’m aware of, Sam’s been going through a lot recently. I knew he was troubled but I never thought he would...” Dean couldn’t continue as his throat swelled with emotion and he couldn’t get the words out. </p><p>“We are fully aware of Sam’s background Dean what we have to asked if there anything that may have happened which pushed Sam to this point” </p><p>The older boy could feel himself begin to lose it, he wished his dad was here to help him. Dealing with this alone was taking it’s toll. “The guy who took him, found him tonight. Said he was going take him back and he..he..” Dean lowered his voice “He said he raped him” </p><p>The doctor took a breath of sympathy “Are you your brother’s legal guardian?” Dean nodded. The doctor walked Dean over to a more secluded area of the hallway. “With Sam’s current state I can ask for your consent. With that I can arrange a rape kit to preformed” </p><p>Dean bit his lip as he thought about what Sam would want him to do.</p><p>“Okay, okay I consent. Can I see him?”</p><p>The doctor nodded and led him towards Sam’s room. Sam was sitting curled up in the bed. His arms were bandaged up “Hey you” Dean said softly, making his way towards Sam and sitting next to him. The doctor closed the door after the nurse left and stood quietly beside it. </p><p>“Can we have some privacy?” </p><p>Dean asked politely but the doctor shook his head “Sorry, under the circumstances Sam has to be supervised” Sam let out a sigh curling up more. There was a knock at the door and a nurse walked it “I have the rape kit for Sam” Sam snapped to attention and looked at Dean.</p><p>“You told them!” </p><p>Sam tried to yell but It came out as strained cry “I had to Sammy but think about it. You get the tests done, we can put him away for a very very long time” Sam looked at Dean, he seemed unsure. “And what if he doesn’t. He’ll kill me Dean” the fear in his brother’s voice pulled on Dean’s heart strings. He took Sam’s hand gently and made sure the doctor could see him do it. </p><p>“After everything he’s done there’s no way he’ll get away with it” </p><p>Sam thought for a moment “Okay, I’ll do it” Dean smiled tapping on Sam’s hand. The nurse smiled lightly and made her way towards the bed, Dean went to move away but Sam grabbed his hand “Stay with me please” Dean relaxed, nodding. </p><p>“Course I will” </p><p>The nurse was friendly probably trying to keep Sam calm “These are going to be easy tests Sam. First I just need you to open your mouth so I can take a swab” Sam looked at Dean again and after some encouraging nodding Sam did as he was told. Sam seemed to break up more after each test. </p><p>“Okay last test, now Sam I just need you to lie on your side for me” </p><p>Sam’s breathing staggered with nerves as he lay down. He gripped Deans hand tight as he felt the nurse start to remove his clothing. He squeezed his eyes tight when he felt her begin to prod at him. </p><p>“Hey Sammy” </p><p>Dean whispered making Sam open his eyes “Remember that time when you dressed up as Batman and jumped off the shed?” Sam scrunched up his face in pain “Yeah cause I thought I could fly” he strained. Dean laughed “Everybody knows Batman can’t fly Sammy” Sam swallowed his pain. “I didn’t know. I broke my arm” </p><p>He chuckled “And then I took you to the ER on my handle bars” Sam smiled at the memory “You’ve always been there for me” Dean winked at him as the nurse stood “All done, well done Sam. I know that can’t of been easy” Sam sat up wincing as he did. </p><p>“So what happens now?” </p><p>The nurse just smiled “You just concentrate on your well-being” the doctor gestured Dean over to him. “We’re going to transfer Sam to our psych ward and he’ll be observed there until he’s considered no longer a risk to himself” Sam over heard the doctor talk. </p><p>“No” </p><p>They both turned to look at him “I didn’t do it cause I’m depressed or whatever, I did it because I had to” Sam touched the collar “I never got away” Dean looked at the doctor hopeful “He’s been though so much, more time in hospital is the last thing he needs” the doctor looked down at Sam’s file and he had to agree. The last thing this kid needed was to be stuck in a hospital room twenty four seven.</p><p>“I can make a call to Sam’s doctor arrange daily therapy sessions at home. So we can check on him” </p><p>Dean nodded “As long as you promise me you will never do anything like this again” moving back next to Sam. The younger boy agreed “I’m sorry Dean I didn’t know what else to do. It seemed like my only option” Dean kissed him on the top of his head.</p><p> “There is always another way Sam. You always keep fighting. Promise me that you’ll not give up again” </p><p>Sam refrained himself from breaking down “I promise Dean” he whispered and hugged Dean tight.</p><p>“Can we go home now?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You have some nerve, thinking you can just touch what’s mine. You hurt my boy. Only I get to hurt my boy” </p><p>Thompson threatened as he walked round his table. The teacher had Duke strapped down and the teen was already covered in blood from Thompson’s earlier treatment. Thompson kneel by the boy’s ear and whispered</p><p> “Tell me, why him? Why my Sam?”</p><p>Thompson traced his knife around the teens ear making the young man tremble “I-I-I don’t know..opportunity” Thompson cut inside the teens ear making him scream. </p><p>“The truth!” </p><p>The teen nodded the best he could “O-Okay, he looked s-so intriguing, different, hot. I just wanted sex” Thompson growled darkly stabbing his knife into Duke’s leg “I said the truth!” Duke shook again. </p><p>“Alright! I wanted him! I seen him around school. His slim figure, long legs and perfectly shaped ass. I fantasised about him of days, wanted to know if he felt as good as he looked” Thompson chuckled sarcastically “Between you and I, Sam is one hell of a fuck” the older man trailed his fingers down the side of Duke’s face “The boy’s physic is made to take a cock. In fact I’m getting hard just thinking about it” Duke cringed groaning  as he felt the man’s breath on his face.</p><p>“In a way we have something in common, lusting after the same boy but I’m the only one who gets him that way” Thompson planted a wet kiss on Duke’s lips. Duke was desperate, he knew there was no getting out of this. He was going to die but that didn’t mean he couldn’t delay it. </p><p>“Might want to say that to the other guy that’s screwing your boy” </p><p>Thompson paused. Dean. That fucking Dean. He warned him once already. The teacher took his rage out on the teen grabbing his tongue within his mouth “Watch what you say, talking is a privilege” Thompson sliced his knife through the teens tongue quickly. Blood filled his mouth and he choked as it trickled down his throat. Drowning him.</p><p>Thompson watched as the teen gurgled on his blood. Smirking at his work. All the talk of Sam got him really worked up. He felt his hard on grow, pressing up against his zipper. He stared at Duke’s body. He didn’t have the same figure as Sam but he had a close enough hair colour. </p><p>“You can be my bitch tonight couldn’t you? My little Sammy boy”</p><p>Thompson unstrapped the teens body and rolled him over onto his stomach “Yeah such a good boy” he threaded his fingers into Duke’s hair and he breathed in the teens scent “You don’t smell as sweet as the real thing” Thompson walked over to his collection of Sam and raked through his belonging until he found Sam’s jumper. </p><p>The one he wore the day he took him home. The teacher inhaled the jumper gasping as the familiar smell filled his nostrils “My beautiful Sam” the placed the jumper on top of Duke before climbing on the table.</p><p>“Shall we begin my lovely?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dean took Sam out for breakfast the next morning but the boy couldn’t sit right. He was constantly checking over his shoulder and jumped every time the door opened. </p><p>“Sammy it’s okay” </p><p>Sam just played with the syrup on his short stack on his plate “I just wanna go home Dean”. Dean just sighed as he took a forkful of his waffles “We will I promise but you also need to eat” Sam couldn’t eat he was too fearful.</p><p>“I can eat at home” </p><p>Dean knew he wasn’t going to win the argument and agreed by dropping his fork to the plate “Alright but I’ll hold you to that”. Dean drove them both home, when they entered the house they we met with the unlikely appearance of their father.</p><p>“Where is he?” </p><p>John asked Dean. The older boy stepped aside “Sammy” John gasped rushing forwards and bringing him towards him, holding him tight. “Uhh hi dad” John held his youngest so close it could be mistaken for the day he was born. </p><p>“You stupid boy, what were you thinking?!” </p><p>He gave Sam a gentle slap to the side of the head. Dean didn’t like the action and stepped up getting between his father and  Sam “Leave him alone!”. John and his eldest had some sort of stare down before Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder gently “Don’t Dean, it’s not worth it” Sam pushed past his father making his way upstairs.</p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>Sam huffed “Going to go take my sixth shower of the morning that alright with you?” John allowed him but asked Sam to wait a second “Don’t start with the attitude Sam” Sam rolled his eyes before continuing up the stairs. </p><p>Bobby appeared round the corner “And what? No hello for me?” Sam smiled, quickly running back down the stairs. Giving Bobby a hug “Hey kiddo, gave me quite a fright you did” Sam lowered his head</p><p> “I know. I’m glad Dean got help when he did” </p><p>Bobby ruffled Sam’s hair playfully “You ever need to talk about anything anything at all at any time, you’ve always got me.... ya idjit” Sam agreed giggling slightly before making his way up the stairs. </p><p>“He knows” </p><p>Dean said once he was sure Sam was out of sight. John turned sharply “Knows? Knows what?” He barked. Dean glared at the elder man “About Thompson not being in prison, it’s why he did it. Well one of the reasons” John’s fist curled he was so furious Dean expected to see steam blowing out his ears. </p><p>“Why couldn’t you just look after him” </p><p>Dean lost it “Look after him?! I’m the only one who does look after him! I’ve been more of a father to him than you’ve ever been! You went off and left me to piece Sam back together! Which is clearly going well by the way! So don’t you dare try to blame me for his attempt! Cause you have no idea what he’s been through!” </p><p>John’s nostrils flared showing his discontent with his son speaking back “Don’t speak to me like that boy” John said warningly but Dean wasn’t going to back down so easily “No you need to start bucking up dad! You need to be here! For us! I was terrified! I thought Sammy was gonna die!”. Bobby could see John begin to tighten his fist and out of fear for Dean’s safety he pulled The boy away. </p><p>“Come on kid, let’s go cool down yeah?”</p><p>Bobby took Dean into his work garage and handed him a wrench “Here fix and talk” Dean took the wrench and lifted the truck’s bonnet. “So much has happened since you guys left, with Sam that is” Bobby cracked open some beers that he kept in the garage fridge, Handing one to Dean. </p><p>“That man is worse than any monster we’ve ever hunted, the things he’s done to him. It’s barbaric” </p><p>Bobby shook his head “Sam will bounce back. He always does” Dean wasn’t so sure, Sam was never going to be his same bubbly self again. He went through a fate worse than death and now he was bathing in the aftermath of it.</p><p>“He treated him as if he was an object. degraded him to a piece of property which he thinks he still owns! And I think Sam still feels that way” </p><p>Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder for comfort “He raped him Bobby. He raped my baby brother” Dean started sobbing. He fell to the ground in Bobby’s arms.</p><p>Bobby felt himself grow angry. Sam and Dean were his boys, he loved them as if they were his own children and nobody hurt his children. Not in any way. </p><p>The thought of that man putting his hands on Sam made him feel sick. He’ll never forgive himself for leaving them both for so long. Dean was just as tortured as Sam just in different forms. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Sam was sitting curled up in the shower letting the water pour down his body. He cried silently. No matter how many times he washed he could still feel Thompson’s touch on him, in him. There was something different about his last assault. It was horrible all the same but he felt different. Was it because he didn’t fight it? Or was this what it felt like to be broken? To give in? </p><p>Sam climbed out the shower and began drying himself in his room when he noticed something unusual. At first he thought it was just his imagination but as he squinted he was sure it was there. In the ventilation there was a small red light. </p><p>Sam threw his clothes on quickly and climbed up towards the vent. He opened it carefully. Sam sighed deeply as he removed a camera from the vent, unplugging it. “Son of a bitch” Sam whispered just when he thought he knew Thompson well he’d done something else, more creepier than his last act. </p><p>Sam fell back onto the bed. His gazed at the camera in his hands and his eyes then fell to the stitches he had still yet to re-bandage. They still irritated him and he still had a throbbing pain pulse throughout his arms. </p><p>Dean walked in, he didn’t say anything he just wrapped his arms around Sam. The younger boy melted into it “Everything alright?” He asked. Dean nodded giving Sam a quick peck “I love you” he whispered staring into Sam’s sparkling eyes. </p><p>“I love you too” </p><p>Dean smiled pulling back and then noticed the camera in Sam’s hand “What’s this” he asked curiously. Sam shook his head “I’m guessing one of Thompson’s sick jokes”. </p><p>“That sicko’s been watching us!” Dean took the camera from Sam’s hand and dropped it to the floor. Standing on it over and over again until it was in too many pieces to fix. Sam jumped at each crunching sound he could feel it all hitting him again. The overwhelming feeling. Sam could feel his lip begin to tremble.</p><p>“It’s never going to end, he’s never going to leave me alone. I should of died. I should be dead at least then It would end” Dean held Sam’s face in his hands. </p><p>“Don’t ever say that! You deserve life. This will end baby. I swear to you’ll I’ll stop him myself if I have to” </p><p>Sam seemed to freeze his stared drifting behind Dean. There was a chuckle and Dean turned. Sitting on the windowsill was Thompson. Looking comfortable and smiling darkly. </p><p>“Stop me? I’d like to see you try”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all a new chapter for you all!</p><p>Sorry for the late upload but I need you help with something. I know it seems like it (spoilers) but this is not the end of the story. What I can’t decide I when ever I continue on this work or create a squeal work?? What do y’all think? </p><p>I Look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter and your options on what I should do! </p><p>Happy reading! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop me? I’d like to see you try” </p><p>Dean pushed Sam behind him as he stared daggers into the man before him. Thompson hopped down from the windowsill and into Sam’s room. Dean noticed that the teacher didn’t even seem to care that he was there, his eyes were focused on meeting Sam’s. Thompson slowly stepped towards them both. </p><p>“You stay the hell away from him!” </p><p>Thompson just chuckled as he continued his path, taking one step closer to his prize. Dean squeezed Sam tighter “I won’t tell you again!” Thompson’s smile faded and he just glared at Dean “Or what? What are you gonna do pretty boy?” A blade suddenly appeared inches from Dean’s face. Thompson must have had a pocket knife up his sleeve Dean thought as he watched the sliver flicker in the light. </p><p>“What’s wrong Dean-o scared of a little knife? Can’t imagine why after all the things you’ve seen”</p><p>Dean looked at him confused, what did he mean by that? Did he mean about The trouble he went through after Sammy vanished or his actual life “Now step away from what’s mine” Thompson gritted darkly. Dean didn’t budge, he heard Sam whimper lightly and burying himself behind Dean, trying to hide from the man before them. “I gave you a chance Dean and now I’m being kind enough in giving you just one more. Move”.  But the older boy wasn’t going to give up so easily. He squared himself up at Thompson, if he wanted Sam he was going to have to go through him.  </p><p>“Go to hell”</p><p>Dean spat. He could see the flash of anger in the man’s eye at his words Which resulted in Dean getting punched across the face.</p><p>Dean was knocked over he felt his grip release on Sam as he fell against the bed clutching his cheek. Thomson’s grabbed Sam quickly and held the blade against the youngest boy’s throat just above his collar “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Thompson said sarcastically as Dean groaned in pain as he stood himself up, wiping the blood from his cheek. </p><p>“Boys? You alright up there?” </p><p>John called out to them. Dean could call out for help right that second, if he couldn’t take this creep down his father definitely could. Dean looked back at the man proudly. Thompson on the other hand had a different idea “You warn him, I’ll kill Sam right here right now” he embellished by digging the blade closer into Sam’s skin. Making Sam squirm and hiss in pain. Dean could already see a faint red line forming on the boy’s neck. Which made him feel panicked with concern.</p><p>“Yeah dad were all good” </p><p>Thompson smiled releasing the blade lightly “Good boy” he smiled. DeaMn could see how terrified Sam was, the younger boy has his eyes closed. Thant’s because Sam was trying to make disbelief of his situation as he struggled to escape Thomson’s grip. The teacher removed the blade, his eye contact not leaving Dean as he kneeled before Sam who let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“Sweetie it’s okay, I’m here now” </p><p>His hands trailed down to Sam’s arms. Thompson caressed Sam’s bandages for a moment before staring up at the young boy “Rule number two Sam” he sneered as he dug his nails into Sam’s arms. “You don’t damage my property” he pressed Sam so hard on the stitches that blood began to appear on the bandages and made the boy yelp in pain.</p><p>“Leave him alone!” </p><p>Dean said boldly. Thompson turned to find Dean holding a gun in his hands, pointing it directly at the monster “Ohhhh look who found his bravery haha” Thompson chuckled as he stood placing his hands on Sam’s hips. Dean shuddered as he watched Thompson snake his arms around Sam waist, like a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of its pray.</p><p>“Now I see why you like him so much”</p><p>The teacher whispered into Sam’s ear before licking it gently. Dean  cocked the gun “I’m warning you” he spat. Thompson smirked darkly “Relax Dean-o, Sam and I are just going to go on a little vacation. I’ll bring him back...eventually” Thompson kissed Sam on the neck his hands wandering down to his groin. Sam whimpered and he whispered with the man to stop. </p><p>“Sir...sir please...please..I’ll go with you!” Thompson’s paused looking down at Sam “I’ll go with you, no hassle. If you promise to leave my family alone”. The man’s stare didn’t break as if he was thinking about Sam’s offer. “Sammy no” Dean called out but Sam ignored him. “You’d do that for me honey?” Thompson questioned. Sam nodded, smiling sweetly “Anything for you” the man stroked Sam’s cheek and kissed his forehead making Sam cringe internally.</p><p>Dean couldn’t handle it . He swallowed his nerves, the gun in his hands was shaking lightly at the scene before him. That was Sam, his Sam, his little brother, the love of his life and he was letting him get molested by some psycho freak.</p><p> “What’s wrong Dean don’t you like seeing your boy being felt up?” </p><p>At those words Dean fired the gun, sending the bullet into the man’s shoulder “You little prick!” The man yelled out, letting go of Sam and clutching his shoulder. Sam fell into Dean’s arms just as John and Bobby stormed through the door. </p><p>As soon as the pair laid eyes on Thompson they drew their weapons but Thompson was quick he was already back at the window. “I’ll be back! Mark my words. Sam is mine!” He warned as he jumped down just as the two elder men fired. John rushed forward looking out the window seeing the man climbing down “No, he’s not getting away again!” </p><p>John rushed out the room making his way downstairs and out to the salvage. Dean held Sam close to him. The poor boy was terrified and couldn’t breathe. Dean waited until John and Bobby had left the room before attending to Sam.</p><p>“Sam? Sammy?...It’s okay... Sammy it’s okay. Look at me...he’s gone...he’s gone now...it’s alright” </p><p>Shots were heard outside making Sam scream out in terror. Dean just held him tightly shushing him. Bobby came back into the room “Did you get him?” Dean asked hopefully. Bobby shook his head not wanted to scare Sam any further by saying that Thompson got away. Dean held Sam. Part of him was angry. Why couldn’t they just of shot the bastard already. </p><p>The whole situation triggered Sam into a panic attack. The youngest of the family was struggling to remain calm “Sammy Its alright, just breathe with me. Like we always do, in and out remember” Sam nodded trying to do as Dean said . </p><p>“That’s it, keep breathing Sammy”</p><p>Bobby left Dean to it, those two had a bond like no other. Nobody was ever going to come between them. At times Bobby thought that there was maybe something more between them. It wasn’t something bad but unique and special. Unlike anything anybody else has.</p><p>“Did you find him?” </p><p>Bobby asked as John huffed back into the house. The gruff man shook his head before punching the doorframe “Hey! This is my house you know” Bobby yelled. John apologised sitting down next to the old man “It’s just he was right there, I almost had him” Bobby sighed quietly understanding John’s frustration.</p><p>John looked at him “Sammy okay?” Bobby looked up at the stairs “He’s shaken up badly, Dean is with him though” John nodded that was good. Dean would know how to help him. </p><p>Sam’s panic attack eventually ended and he and Dean sat in silence “What are we going to do?” Dean put an arm round Sam’s shoulder “Honestly.. I don’t know baby”. Sam leaned against his brother, breathing in his scent for comfort. As Dean rested against his head giving him light pecks there and then. </p><p>Clearly beating Thompson wasn’t going to as easy as they first thought. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Thompson climbed into his car still clutching his shoulder as the blood continued to squirt out. He had underestimated that little bitch. Dean wasn’t as easy as he first thought. </p><p>He did his best in hiding his injury as he made his way back to his lair. He needed to get this bullet out. Thompson search through his play things until he found a pair of tweezers. After sterilising them he pushed his insured belt into his mouth. </p><p>The man screeched behind the belt as he twisted the tweezers into his shoulder and searched for the metal pellet. That little bitch was gonna pay. He taught Sam to obey he never thought the boy would become so defiant towards him. </p><p>He eventually got the bullet out and he gasped in relief. The only issue he had now was stitching up the wound but this wouldn’t be a new thing for him. At times his toys would get cocky and fight back but he would soon beat that behaviour out of them. Thompson pressed a hot poker he heated up onto his shoulder to stop the blood. He gazed over to his monitor that now was just a fuzzy screen of static.</p><p>So Sam had found his eye in the sky, it was a minor set back nothing major and nothing that he couldn’t fix.he just needed to find another way.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile back at the salvage John was packing up the truck “John are you sure this is wise? You and the boys are more than welcome to stay” Bobby told the stubborn man, John slammed the trunk shut. “We have to leave Bobby, he knows where Sam is and I’m not putting my son at risk, not again”. </p><p>“It wouldn’t matter, he’ll find me no matter where we go” </p><p>The older men looked at Sam who was sitting on the porch beside Dean “How’s that?” John asked his youngest. Sam looked at Dean in a silent cry for help as he couldn’t seem to say it himself. Dean understood Sam’s look instantly and nodded in support. He looked at John. </p><p>“Because Thompson put a chip in him”</p><p>“What?!” Both men exclaimed, John stalked over to Sam checking the boy over. Sam pointed to the back of his neck helping his dad out. John  sighed when he eventually found the small lump on Sam’s neck. “Doctors can’t remove it cause of the collar but they’re working on disabling it” Dean said as John patted Sam on the shoulder indicating he was done looking over him</p><p>“You boys go inside while I figure out what to do” </p><p>John watched as Sam followed Dean inside the house. “Bastard has thought of everything” Bobby scoffed. John leaned against the truck “Chipped him? He’s my son, not some animal. I don’t get it why aren’t the police doing anything” Bobby folded his arms.</p><p>“Dean said the new detective spoke to him. His idea was to use Sam as bait and well you can imagine how Dean felt about that” </p><p>John raised his brown, oh yeah there was no way Dean would go through with that “So there working on a new plan. They update Dean regularly but he wants to keep Sam on the down-low. So he doesn’t get his hopes up” Sam looked down at the scene from his bedroom window. He sighed deeply Sam though about what he was going to do. He was ruining his family’s lives.</p><p>“We can stay in my room tonight, if it will make you feel more comfortable” </p><p>Sam didn’t respond with words and simply just moved in for a hug. Dean welcomed it. He could tell Sam needed the comfort rather than a talk right now. Sam looked up at Dean for a moment before capturing his lips in a kiss. </p><p>For a minute Dean lost himself. Sam felt so good, he just knew what Dean liked. “Sammy baby, we can’t...dad and Bobby can come in at any moment” Sam put his hands on Dean’s face “I need you and I know you need me too” he whispered kissing him again. Dean had been yearning to touch Sam again but he didn’t want to force anything on him especially after what he learned “I do, I want you more than anything” Dean said softly before kissing him again, moaning into it. </p><p>Sam tasted sweet, like pure sugar. Dean pulled back, there was nothing more he wanted than to be with Sam right there and then “But Sammy maybe now isn’t a good time...” Sam just smirked leading Dean towards the bathroom “There’s no better time than the present” he teased winking at Dean. The older boy gulped </p><p>Dean knew they shouldn’t but Sam was turning him on in all the right ways. The boys seductive voice was like music to his ears. Dean shut the door behind them both, locking it and lifted Sam up onto the bathroom dresser “This is going to be very risky” Dean whispered.</p><p>Sam giggled already starting to remove Deans belt “That’s what makes it fun” he whispered. Dean loved this alter ego that Sam seemed to have. In his head he started calling him sexy Sammy and sexy Sammy had all sort of tricks. One time Sam even sexted him while he was at school. </p><p>Dean gasped as Sam fondled him through his jeans and nibbled at his ear. Sam started getting needy he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and shoved his hand down the older boy’s pants making him squeak in surprise “Sammy..I don’t want to force anything on you” Dean stopped him making the pair pause for a moment. </p><p>“You’re not and don’t ever think you are but do tell Dee haven’t you ever wanted to play dirty?” </p><p>Dean shuddered as he saw a glimmer in Sam’s eyes, a certain spark of cheekiness. Dean knew that look well. He sported it enough himself “Is that what you want? I don’t want to upset you at all” Dean was cautious, he didn’t want to upset Sam any further. He had already gone through a lot that day. Sam took Dean’s hands and placed them around his waist. </p><p>“It’s what we need so stop worrying.....come on Dean”</p><p>Sam shifted forwards brushing against the older boy “I’m not gonna break, fuck me Dean” he whispered “I want you to fuck me hard big brother” Dean crashed his lips on Sam’s with so much force the boy was forced to lay on the counter. </p><p>The pair made out aggressively knocking various objects from the counter top. It was like the pair were in heat. They couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. Sam bit Dean’s lip and Dean pulled Sam’s hair making him whimper for more. </p><p>Dean pulled Sam down from the counter, spinning him round and pushing him down flat on his stomach “You want it rough baby? Big brother will give you want you need” Sam moaned lightly as he felt Dean’s hand trail down his sides. Sam needed this, he wanted it. If he could replace all his horrid memories that Thompson gave him with Dean then that’s exactly what he was gonna do. Just take the bad and turn it into something good. </p><p>“Please..please Dean... fuck me” </p><p>Dean smirked as he snuck a hand round Sam’s waist pulling him back up and yanking his hair back to expose his neck “Don’t worry Sammy, all good things to those who wait” he whispered in Sam’s ear. Deans tone sent shivers down his spine which only increase as Dean lightly pecked at his neck. He pushed Sam back down and kept a hand in his hair. </p><p>Sam felt Dean beginning to prep him. He closed his eyes letting out little groans a whimpers as he began to crave more “Ugh I’m ready Dee..just fuck me already” he strained. Dean chuckled to himself and removed his fingers “Soon Sammy baby”. Dean kneeled on the floor. </p><p>For a minute Sam was confused he began to turn when suddenly he felt Dean lick his entrance. Sam let out a shuddering breath as Dean repeated the action. Dean circled his tongue around Sam’s hole before pushing it into him. “Holy...shit” he gasped Sam had never felt anything like it but he loved it. His fingers curled into fists as he pushed back onto Dean for more.</p><p>Eventually Dean stopped and grabbed a condom from the cabinet. He made quick work of putting it on “Still want to do this?” Dean asked again just to make sure Sam was alright. The boy just nodded and mumbled something that sound like please. Dean eased into Sam gently, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he was fully settled. Dean face Sam a moment to adjust “Ready Sammy?” Sam smiled at him in the mirror “More than”. </p><p>Dean started slow and watched as the feeling of pleasure began taking over Sam’s face. “Dee...more...” Dean smiled tightening his hold on Sam’s hips and picked up the pace. At times Sam did start to feel panicky. If Dean touched him a certain way or said something similar to Thompson but at those times Sam just looked in the mirror making eye contact with Dean, reminding himself that he was with the one he loved and who loved him. </p><p>“Oh Dean...fuck....oh fuck!” </p><p>Dean shushed Sam gently “Thought you said you could keep quiet?”he chuckled. Sam couldn’t reply as Dean started going even harder. Sam’s mouth hung open as Dean hit the special spot inside him. The. There was a knock at the door. The pair froze instantly looking at each other fear. </p><p>“Boys are you alright in there?” </p><p>Dean looked at the worry Sam had in his face “We’re okay Dad, Sammy’s just feeling a little sick” Dean then winked at Sam and began thrusting again. Sam looked at him in surprise but soon began to lose himself in the waves of pleasure “Oh right, Sammy are you okay?”. </p><p>It took Sam some time to answer “uhhh...y-yeah dad...I’m..oh!..okay” Sam was getting close and his silent moans were beginning to add some volume. Dean clamped a hand over Sam’s mouth and took the opportunity of fuck Sam as hard as he could. </p><p>“Alright son, Sammy I know it doesn’t seem like it but I am here for you and if you ever need to talk I’ll listen alright?” </p><p>Dean leaned over pressing himself against Sam’s back “He asked you something Sammy, answer him. Answer him and I’ll let you cum” Dean took Sam’s cock into his hand and slowly began jerking him off. </p><p>“All...alright dad” </p><p>Dean heard John leave the room and began jerking Sam quickly “Cum for me baby...cum for your big brother” Sam quickly spilled into Dean’s hand. His face flushed and panting hard. Dean continued to thrust stimulating an now overly sensitive Sam. Dean soon after and he came hard. He pulled away from Sam gently. </p><p>Sam turned and smiled, fully fucked out “I love you” he whispered. Dean smiled kissing Sam on the lips “I love you too baby”.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That night they stayed in Dean’s room. Dean went out like a light, snoring softly. It made Sam giggle. He was so adorable. Sam couldn’t sleep however. He was too afraid to sleep he didn’t want to have another nightmare. </p><p>He was staring out the window when something seemed off to him. Sam s looked towards Dean he was still fast asleep. Sam placed a soft kiss on his cheek before heading down the stairs and out the front door. </p><p>“I know you’re out there so you might as well come out” </p><p>Sam waited for a moment then the sound of footsteps sounded “You don’t give up do you?” Sam asked as Thompson appeared in the moon light. “It’s what I live for” he stated looking rather relaxed. Sam could feel his heart rate increase “I’ll go get my dad right now if you come anywhere near me” Thompson chuckled. </p><p>“You could but you won’t. Funny thing trauma, when something feels too vivid the body just freezes up” </p><p>The man was right cause pretty sure Thompson was towering over him and Sam couldn’t move. He couldn’t scream for help. He just froze. The teacher tucked Sam’s fringe behind his ear softly “You’re still my good boy aren’t you?” Sam edged away from him. </p><p>“Why do you the things you do? The killing, the kidnapping?” </p><p>Thompson was surprised by the question. None of his boys ever asked him that before. He was even more surprised when Sam sat down on the porch. The teacher sat down next to him “It’s fun, killing. The power you feel is like nothing you ever feel before. Not that I have to tell you that” Sam looked confused. </p><p>“I watched you for a very long time Sammy. I know all about your little family business. Those hunts your father just went on. Yeah that was me, It’s very easy to replicate a monster kill”</p><p>Sam suddenly started to realise where he was and began to inch away from the man. Thomson grabbed his wrist tightly “I needed you vulnerable. Easy access, I thought with your dad out of way it would be easy but then came Dean. How stupid can you be?!” He spat. </p><p>Sam tried pushing his grip off him “Have you forgotten what they did Sam? They gave you away remember? The way I see it they kidnapped you from me!” Sam shook his head. </p><p>“No they didn’t you just told me that to get me to behave” </p><p>There was the smart cookie he knew but the poor soul kept forgetting that he’s done this for a while “Is that so? Tell me then why haven’t they phoned the police? They know about my visits and yet here I am still a free man?”  Sam didn’t have an answer for that. Why didn’t they phone the police?</p><p>“And what about Dean? Before you lived with me did he show any interest in actually being with you? Or did it all happen after I adopted you?” That was true too. Before he was taken Dean was admit that they should not be together but Dean said he loved him. They had had sex.</p><p>“No..no that’s not true, it can’t be true...he said he loved me” Sam sniffed and his eyes watered “Aww honey it’s okay..this must be so confusing for you, all these people lying to you” he brought himself into a hug and patted him lightly. </p><p>“Is that how you got all those kids to trust you, by manipulating them? Get into their heads and twist everything?”</p><p>Sam turned to find Dean at the door. Thompson rolled his eyes. Of course he was here right now “I’m not trying to cause trouble Dean I just want to see my boy” Dean looked over at Sam. It didn’t look like he was hurt anywhere.</p><p>“He’s not your boy!”</p><p>Thompson smirked “For sure he is” the man pulled Sam towards him kissing Sam hard on the lips and wrapped around his waist. Dean felt his anger rise “leave him!” The teacher pulled Sam closer to him “Make me” Dean didn’t have to do anything when a flash of blue and red appeared surrounding the house. </p><p>“See after you visit I knew you’d come after Sam again, you can’t help it. You love him, so I made plans of my own” </p><p>The detective appeared from one the cars armed “Let go of Sam Andrew! Don’t make it difficult. You don’t want us to hurt him do you?”  The teacher looked at Sam and slowly let him go. The detective cuffed the man and dragged him away to the car and shoving him inside. </p><p>Dean held Sam close to him. “He’s done Sammy, They’re never gonna let him get away again. He won’t hurt anyone else” Sam couldn’t help but smile lightly. He was gone, he was going to get locked up. For good. </p><p>Sam looked towards the car seeing Thompson inside. The man glared at him before forging up the window with his breathe. Sam watched as the man traced his finger through the condensation. </p><p>“C U SOON”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Author’s Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, </p><p>Just thought I’d let you all know that the first chapter of the sequel has now been posted, updates will be some what regular. You know I try to upload every four days but sometimes I’m busy, or have work to do. Or it’s a longer chapter. But I never abandon a work! </p><p>The sequel is titled Serial: The Return </p><p>Hope you enjoy reading it and I look forward to reading your thoughts and opinions. </p><p>Enjoy the sequel! Xxxx</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>